Prehistoric Magic
by Rwbyknight
Summary: Soon after being abandoned by the Dursleys Harry is quickly adopted by Spike Taylor. how will the D-Team turn when there's a magic user on board
1. info page

**Hey everybody this is Rwbyknight with some news. The news is that I'm again doing another challenge from God of Challenges; he really has some really good ideas for crossovers so I suggest if you want to do a challenge look at his site. Unlike my other stories, instead of just starting off with the harry potter series I'm going to start with the Dinosaur King series. So if anyone knows a site where I can get the script for the shows instead of me just pausing every scene to type out what they're saying would be great.**

 **Here are the guide lines:**

 **The magic of dinosaurs challenge**

 **(Harry potter/dinosaur king crossover)**

 **It's crazy, I know. But… why the hell not.**

 **Synopsis:**

 **Young Harry Potter is sent to the Taylor residence, who adopts him as their child, unaware of the destiny he and his friends have waiting for them.**

 **Genius right?**

 **Guidelines:**

 **NO SLASH**

 **Manipulative Dumbledore**

 **Secret element dinosaur for harry (it's the only one left anyway)**

 **Hagrid keeps an eye on Harry's dinosaur (optional)**

 **Ron bashing**

 **For the title I'm thinking Prehistoric Magic and Harry's dino partner will be Eoraptor.**


	2. Past meets the Present

**Hello everyone, the first chapter of Prehistoric Magic is here. The start will be similar to Magical Tamer starting off with the Dursleys dropping him off in the city. The clothes are all based on the official Dinosaur King wed site. Now that's done with let's begin.**

 **MP CH1**

It was a good time to be a Dursley, Vernon Dursley had gotten a trip for his drilling company in America (I think it's in America if wrong can someone please tell me the correct location) with his family. The only bad thing about this trip is that he had to bring his freak of a nephew along for the ride; the only reason for that is for his normal caretaker, Arabella Figg, had family business to attend to. 

"Here you go you freak." Vernon told his nephew dropping him off somewhere in a neighborhood.

"I don't care if you're related to me," his wife told him, "You are nothing but a mistake that should have died along with your freaky parents."

The boy in question is named Harry Potter, he looked to be at least five and wore clothes twice as big as he was. The unique feature about him is that, even though it's covered by his hair, is a lightning bolt shaped scar.

Looking around Harry decided to walk around and see what would happen. Walking in a random direction he ran into a father-son duo; the father wore a gold shirt with rolled-up cuffs, with a brown vest over it as well as blue jeans he also has a cowboy hat. The son, on the other hand, wore a normal t-shirt shorts and shoes.

Looking up the father saw a boy around the same age as his son wondering around the block. Narrowing his eyes he called out, "Hey kid." getting both children's attention, the father beckoned Harry over. When he came to them the old man asked, "What are you doing out here alone?"

"My relatives left me here." Harry told the man.

"What about your parents?" he asked.

"My relatives said they died in a car crash, I'm the only survivor."

"Well do you want to come with us?" hearing this surprised Harry.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," he said, "I'm sure that Max would want a brother," turning to the son he said, "Didn't you want a brother for Christmas last year?"

Max nodded, "Yeah I wanted a brother," turning to Harry he asked, "Is he going to be my brother?"

"That's up to him." his father said turning to Harry, "So my boy do you want to be part of our family?"

Not even thinking about it, Harry shook his head. This got Max to jump for joy saying 'I got a brother, I got a brother' and the old man smiled.

Gesturing Harry to follow, he asked, "What's your name and how old are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter and I'm five years old."

"Five huh," he said, "Max here is only a year younger than you."

It was a quick time getting to the house. "Honey Max and I are home. I have a surprise for you."

Walking to the front door from the kitchen, a woman few inches shorter than the man and wore knee length skirt with a light yellow blouse and a lighter color vest over that.

"Oh what's the surprise." she questioned before setting her sights on Harry.

"Who's this?" she said bending knees to get to Harry's level.

Before Max could say anything his father said, "Why don't you take Harry up to your room while I talk to your mother."

Nodding Max took Harry's hand then dragged him upstairs. Seeing them go up, Lindsay (they didn't say the name so I made one) turned to her husband with a questioning look on her face, "Spike why is he here?"

Taking a deep breath Spike explained the situation to his wife, "Me and Max were heading back home when we found Harry wondering around the street. When I asked him about his relatives he said that they left him there," she gasped hearing that they would do that, "And when I asked about any other relatives he said that they died in a car crash with him the only survivor."

"Well, he's not going back to them." Lindsay said after some thought, "So we're keeping him?" Spike asked smiling when she nodded.

"Boys can you come down." she yelled to them from the ground level.

Coming down Max asked, "Yeah mom?"

Harry's response was, "Yes mam?"

"Harry," she began, "My husband told me how you met them. And I only have one question?" bending down to his level she asked, "Do you want to be part of our family?"

Eyes widening, he stuttered, "A-are you sure?"

"Yes, I do."

He suddenly hugs her saying, "Yes I want to be part of your family."

They all smiled, Max once again yelled 'I have a big brother'. At the adoption center, they talked to the recipient, "All I need now is a name?" she said after typing on the computer.

"Jake, Jake Taylor." the now named Jake said.

"Ok, then all done."

"Thank you." Lindsay said.

Arriving back to the Taylor house, the parents decided to turn the guest bed into Jake's room. Helping move a few things, they finished the room quickly now they were in living room channel surfing.

"So Jake," his new mother said, "Do you want to get new clothing and other items tomorrow?"

He nodded stopping at an anime.

 **7 years later**

It's been seven years since Jake was adopted into the Taylor family. Jake and Max, even though they weren't blood-related, acted like real brothers. Over the years they met Rex Owen and Zoe Drake and they all got along great. And over the years Jake and Zoe go along better than the others.

It was midnight when the brothers were in bed, Jake was sleeping with a Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Max sleeping with a dinosaur book on his chest, a page where the meteor striking the earth. When all of a sudden a real meteor flew past their windows.

This caused them to suddenly fall out of their beds and run to the door. Opening the door they both said at the same time, "Did you hear that?" nodding they decided to find out what it was in the morning.

In the morning Jake and Max called Rex and Zoe, Jake calling Zoe and Max calling Rex, and told them what happened last night. Everyone decided to find out what is was so meeting at their house; all four moved to the hills where the brothers saw the meteor land too.

Still, on the trail, all four arrived at a tree where there was still smoke coming out of it. Max felt like something was reaching out to him, so he put his arm in the tree hole.

"Max are you sure that's safe for you to do?" Zoe asked wearing a bare midriff, short sleeved, black shirt with an unbuttoned, yellow-and-red vest over it. She also wears shorts that match the color of her vest, with thigh-length, black socks, and green-and-yellow sneakers. She wears a green choker and a dinosaur tooth necklace, as well as green wristbands. She wears her hair in pigtails, and her sunglasses double up as a camera.

"Yeah, we don't know what's inside." Rex included wearing a multi-blue, long-sleeved jacket over a white T-shirt with brown pants. He also wears blue sneakers and owns a dinosaur tooth necklace.

"I don't know, it feels like he's a post to grab it." Jake said wearing Kaki baggy pants, silver Nike shoes, and black shirt, with a jacket over the shirt. On the right jacket sleeve was a shield with the words SSS in the shield and on the ribbon below that was 'rebels against the god' (Angel Beats Logo).

"Don't worry about it nothing else is happening." Max said wearing a red short-sleeve T-shirt with a yellow collar and a black fanny pack around his tummy decorated with a dinosaur tooth. He also wears orange jeans, red sneakers and red gloves with no fingers. Most distinctive of all, he wears a visor with a clear 'shade' and Triceratops horns that double up as flashlights.

Pulling out an object, they saw that it looked like a piece of a puzzle with a thunderbolt symbol. Looking in the tree Max saw that there were two cards; one looked like a Triceratops and the other was a move card of sorts. 

As Max was looking at the stone he found, the other three found other stones.

"Hey I found one, but it has a gust of wind on it." Rex said picking it up.

"Hey I wound one as well, but it has a grass symbol on it." Zoe added.

"Here's one," Jake said looking at his, "But mine only has a yellow, blue and red color on it. And it's in a triangle position as well."

Looking at his, Max saw a nod of sorts, "What does this do?" he questioned pressing it. This caused a chain reaction to where Max glowed a bright yellow, Rex glowed a bright blue, Zoe glowed a bright green, and Jake glowed multiple colors.

But it was only for a brief few seconds when it stopped, "What's going on?" Zoe asked out loud the thoughts on everybody's mind.

"Hey, the symbol on the back of the cards match the symbol I have." Max said looking closer at both cards.

"Really." Rex said as the other three looked closer.

"Mabey you're a post to put them together?" Jake questioned.

With no other ideas forming Max tried rubbing the stone on the card with the Triceratops picture on it. The result was that both items started to glow the same color Max did earlier and from the egg where Max found it glowed and in its place, breaking the tree in the process, a real life Triceratops roared.

Stopping a few inches in front of kids, the dinosaur stopped and stared at Max. Pausing for a few minutes they all realized what happened and ran behind a couple of trees yelling.

"Whoa, it came to life." Max said in awe.

"And it doesn't seem happy about that." Rex added.

"You did this Max." Zoe yelled pointing a finger at him, "Now put him back."

"But I don't know how?" Max said.

"Try doing the same as you did before." Jake put forth.

Turning his back, Max didn't see the others run somewhere else. Turning he saw that its head was inches from him; he raised his arm clutching the stone, looking up he saw that it was gone and the card was on his glove.

"So the dino turned back into the card." Jake said coming out from their hiding places.

"But how could the dinosaur be real," Zoe questioned then raising her stone, "Could be because of this?"

Jake and Rex then held theirs up as well, "Who knows?"

"Don't do that Max you might bring it out again!" Rex said as Max was rubbing the stone and card once more.

"If it happens again then I can undo it." Max said as the items glowed once more.

But instead of the real life dino, they all saw a chibi form. Opening its eyes it yawned looking around.

Zoe's eyes started to sparkle at the sight of the small dino. "Aww, how cute is that."

The other two were dumbfounded on how in the world that happened.

Meeting in the middle, Max bent on one knee to get closer; patting its head Max said, "Hey there little buddy."

All the little fella did was bite Max's nose and when Max tried to push it away it pounced on him acting like a dog licking him all over the face. Laughing the others walked up to where Max was being licked.

"Well, it looks like it likes you or wants to eat you." Zoe said giggling as she put her hands behind her back.

"Nah, Triceratops are grass eaters so my brother would be safe." Jake said.

"Well like looks like you have a baby triceratops, Max." Rex said as said the baby bit on his wrist.

Suddenly the baby jumped off Max and ran off further into the woods, "Hey wait up." Max called out running after it followed by the others.

"Where is it going?" Zoe called out getting shrugs.

Stopping in another clearing, the dino stopped looking around. "What do you think it's looking for?" Rex questioned.

Running into one of the bushes, the baby dino rolled out another egg, similar to where Max found his, to the group.

"Hey, it's another egg." Jake said picking it up then opening it.

"It's that an Eoraptor lunensis?" Rex questioned receiving nods.

"Are you going to do the same?" Max questioned.

"Then I suggest you hide and don't move," Jake said, "This eats both meat and grass and responds to movement, so I don't want you to get in its sights."

Nodding they all ran behind some bushes, nodding Jake muttered, "Well here we go."

Slashing the card, a multicolor glow enveloped him and in a flash staring in his eyes was the raptor on the card. Looking from behind the bushes they gasped quietly hoping that it didn't eat Jake. Then what seemed like forever the raptor bowed his head and Jake returned it into card form; going it again, a chibi form of it appeared inform of Jake then jumped sitting on his shoulder.

"You can come out now." Jake called out.

As the others came out, the raptor bared its fangs wanting to look threatening, but all it did was make Zoe squeal at how cute it was. Jumping off Jakes' shoulder the light purple colored raptor stared at the yellow colored triceratops who returned the stare; as the humans watched the prehistoric staring contest the winner was the raptor when the triceratops moved its eyesight to the butterfly that landed on its middle horn. 

**Different location**

In a coliseum like stage, a full-size king of the dinos roared. It charged at the other T-rexes, only in different colors, as the crowd cheered.

Laughing like a hyena, was a short old man dressed in a doctor like an outfit and standing next to him were two robots somewhat resembling roman soldiers. On the seats below him were six people; the group on the left consists of three adults two male and one female. The female wore a dark red, jumpsuit-like outfit, where it connects to her Alpha Gang choker. A diamond-shaped cutout in her jumpsuit reveals her navel. She wears a burgundy-colored cloak with pointed edges. And a light pink glove that reveals her fingers and runs up to the upper arm; she wears red high heels.

The male of her right was a few inches taller than her. He wore a closed trench coat with the Alpha Gang symbol on the right side of his coat, a red shirt under that, boots, and shades. The other male, who was shorter and chubbier) wore pants connected with suspenders, elbow length gloves, and the symbol on his chest.

The group on the old man's right were made of a male and two kids; one female and the other one a male. The older male wore a dark red/brown overcoat with the Alpha Gang symbol on the left side. There are two pockets on either side of his coat, and he wears fingerless gloves the same color as the trim of the coat; he wears pants and boots.

The boy had brown hair that was hidden under his helmet and wore clothes of a mechanic wearing a mechanic jumpsuit over a mechanic shirt, glasses, and a mechanic hat. In the anime, there's a belt with the Alpha Gang symbol around his waist. On the other hand, the little girl wore a maroon dress with the gang's symbol and shoes.

Pausing from his laughter, the old man said, "When this dinosaur stadium is completed my goal will finally be realized. And the name Doctor Z will go down in history."

Turning to the person next to him, he asked, "You'll take care of that right, Ed?"

"Remind me how that's spelled again?" he asked.

As the old man was yelling on how to spell his name, Ed wondered, "Right is that a Z?"

He Eye twitching he said, "Of course, anyways why are there only Tyrannosaurs out there? I want a lot more than that!" he questioned.

Head down Ed answered, "That was all the time I had before putting it into the computer."

Angry Doc. Z went up to Ed's facing yelling, "WELL I SUGGEST YOU MAKE SOME MORE TIME! I don't want to be king of the Tyrannosaurs."

"You want to be king of all the dinosaurs don't you?" Ed probed

"Yes I do, but I don't want to be the king I will be the king."

Right after that, a real T-rex smashed the wall resulting in the two to run screaming; the T-rex following them. In a different part of the location was a tall man fanning a female.

Hearing the doctor yell for help the female and male turned to the source. "I have a T-rex chasing me!" the doctor yelled.

Near them were two kids, a male, and female, the shorter one asked, "How long should I let it go?"

Sighing the boy told her, "Mabey you should shut it off now. I'm too sure he'll think it's funny."

Grinning the girl activated the device in her hand, right as the doc ran past the dino glowed a bright red returning to chibi form; the doctor still running.

Getting the small dino off of him he turned to the others; who were all still laughing at him. Now laughing at the small t-rex chomping on his beard the little girl said, "Grandpa Terry thinks your beard is another cloaking to chew on."

"Stop it right now," a German female voice said stepping into the clearing, hearing the typical maid outfit, "Pick on someone your own size and leave little Terry alone." (Funny I don't think there is anyone the same size as the doctor)

"As for you Rod and Laura," she said stepping up to the children," I'm sure that your studies are completed?"

"Nooo." they said.

"Then get inside and do them." she said.

Turning her head, she spotted the three adults standing there. "The burgers will be done in twenty minutes."

"Yes Helga twenty minutes." they said.

Nodding she walked away, all the adults sighing in relief, "If I have to eat another burger I'll burst."

The tall man shrugged, "It's either that or her Bosworth."

Interrupting the doctor, the man said, "Good afternoon, Doctor Z. it's coming along fine but I'm missing a few parts and will have to get them delivered."

The boy said, "How can we were stuck in a different time period."

Rubbing his beard the doctor said, "Yes that could be a valid point; more importantly we need to find my dinosaur cards that were scattered when that time machine broke."

Glancing down, he saw Terry hiding behind Laura, before turning the girl herself, "Well what's this I see, were you using this on Terry, earlier?"

Laura grinned then said, "What do you mean grandpa?"

Taking it from her hand he said, "It's not a toy it's a complicated equipment for doctors."

Just then the 'horns' on it started to go off getting everyone's attention. "What does this mean?" he asked, "Those are cards been found, grandpa."

"I knew it would work! Now let's go find the card."

 **Different location**

Back to the Taylor house, the kids were explaining to Spike about what happened earlier.

"Are you saying that's a real triceratops and Eoraptor?" Spike said watching the two dino's mess around in the backyard.

"Yeah, they're totally real." Max told his dad.

"Did you say Chomps?"

"That's what Max called him. Because he bites on anything." Zoe responded.

"Even Jake named his." Rex announced turning to said boy who was playing tag with the raptor.

"What did you name it son."

"I named her Swift." Jake said as the now named Swift jumped on his back.

"Her?" they asked.

"Yeah, she's female."

"What's this card for?" Spike asked holding it up.

They shrugged, "I don't know I found it with Chomps card." Max said.

"Did you find one Jake?" Zoe asked.

Nodding Jake pulled it out of his pocket, "Yeah I did but it looks like Swift running in a pack. And the others have Swift in a varied amount of poses"

Turning to the others he asked, "Could this be a move card?"

"Are you really thinking of your anime right now?" Rex asked.

"It could be." Spike said rubbing his chin.

"It could turn into a full-size one." Rex mentioned.

In disbelieve Max handed his stone over to his dad. Not getting anything Max did what he did earlier and behold Chomp turning into a real life dino.

"Put him back." Zoe yelled out over their dad's screaming.

"Can Jake do the same?" he asked getting nods.

"Let's keep this our little secret." He told them getting nods.

As the sliding door opened, they all froze. Lindsay walking in front of them saw both Swift and Chomp, "So who are they?" she asked getting down on her knees.

Right as Chomp opened his mouth, Spike grabbed him.

"That's Chomp and Swift." Max told her.

"They are very unique looking dogs."

"They followed Max and Jake home," Spike told his wife, "So can we keep them?"

"That's fine but both of you will be taking care of them ok."

"That's fine." Jake said with Max agreeing.

"Let's eat before it goes cold, Rex and Zoe can eat with us." she said walking back inside.

"We have to keep a secret from mom?" Max whispered.

"Only for a while." Spike whispered back.

 **Different location**

"The cards appeared about fifteen hundred miles away from here." Seith said looking at the screen.

"Good then it's time to deploy our first operation dino round up mission." Doc Z said turning to the others, "Alpha Gang take Terry with you."

Nodding they saluted and left.

 **Fossil Lab**

It was night time in the location of the Taylor residents, and in a lab, a Spike along with a female was working on something for the kids to use. "Any translation on the device Reese?"

"No not yet, but hopefully the computer will decode any info that's on it," she said, "Do you know anything?"

"No I don't, the kids told me that last night there was a meteor last night that flew past the lab and when they went to investigate they found Chomp's card the Swift's along with what Jake thinks are move cards." Spike explained.

 **Alpha Gang**

"Destination dead ahead," Ursula said from the sub, "Prepare to surface."

Nodding the two males brought up the sub only for it to run into a boat destroying it.

 **D-Team**

Chomp caught the Frisbee in his mouth after Max threw it "Nice work buddy." Max said rubbing on the dino's head. On the other side of the area were Jake and Swift once again playing tag.

With the others, Zoe sighed putting her hands on her head, "They are so lucky."

"Yeah, it looks like they really bonded." Rex added.

"You think it's because it's them who found it?" Zoe asked.

"I guess so, and it only works with the stone they found."

Hearing noises they stopped what they were doing. Seeing people point out into the water they looked only to see a shadow appear.

"What going on?" the brothers asked reaching Rex and Zoe.

Pointing out into the sea they turning just in time to see a Tyrannosaur jump out of the water. "A T-rex!?" Jake called out as people began to run away.

With the Alpha Gang, Ursula and Zed floating on some debris of their sub, "Where's Terry?"

"Right there." Zed told her pointing to where he was at.

Starring at the dino, Jake said, "Can we save the chit chat for later; we need to run." 

Agreeing, they all ran but the dino followed them. Splitting up all four ran in different directions, but the T-rex followed Jake who was behind Max.

Upon seeing the tyrannosaur, Spike charged only to be stomped passed walking toward the boys. "Why do I get the feeling that it's after us?" Max yelled Jake thinking, " _Could it want Chomp and Swift_?"

Running they ran inside of a florist shop. But it was useless as it was destroyed by the roar of the T-rex.

"Go away, go away. Leave us alone." Max cried as it came closer.

Trying to get up, they tripped on some wood; letting go of the chibi dinos they cried, "Chomp/Swift!"

All they did was bite the nose and scratch at the chin, but they were tossed aside as the dino walk towards them.

"Leave them alone!" the cried once more.

"Boys use this." Spike yelled at them throwing them a device. Catching them they looked like motorcycle grips attached to a screen and in the middle were their elements and a slit in the middle.

"They're designed to work like your stone only easier," Spike told them then throwing something else, "Read the manual."

"There's no time to read the manual when they're in trouble," Jake yelled at him; turning to the device he pressed some buttons resulting in Swift to return to card form, "Let's Rock!" he yelled slashing the card through the slit.

During the transformation, Swift was surrounded different elements. From her right leg came water turning it from her chibi form to real form and it was the same for the other body parts only in different elements. Once done transforming she roared with the elements behind her.

"This seems similar to Bakugan Battle Brawler," Jake said looking around, "Like time froze whenever the battle starts."

Turning to the situation at hand, Jake saw Chomp run up to Max as the T-rex got up and roared. Glaring at the king of the dinos Jake thought, " _So I have a raptor with no battle experience and a king of the dinos with who knows how much experience. What do I do_?"

"Swift," Jake yelled, "Use your speed to your advantage. Attack where it can't reach you."

Nodding she roared once more jumping at her opponent attacking in a series of scratches and bites. Because of its big size, her opponent couldn't get her off, so it tried to slam itself onto building hoping to get her. It slammed onto Swift right as she was about to move to a different spot falling to the ground; only for the T-rex to kick it towards Jake's area.

Getting back up, Swift charged again only to get tail whipped in the face sending it to the flowers. "Swift!?" Jack cried.

"Don't Jake, it's no use," Rex yelled at him, "There's no way for a raptor to win."

"There's got to be a way." he yelled back trying something with his device only for one of the four cards to pop up, "I didn't know what it does but I added them to your case." Spike said walking up to him.

"Let's Rock." Jake yelled slashing the card.

All of a sudden, Swift felt an energy flow through her causing her to glow blue resulting in the dino to stop its assault and step back.

The sky changed matching the glow of Swift then suddenly there was a stream of water that surrounded Swift morphing into a javelin. Getting a running start she ran right into the T-rex sending off into the distance.

As the sky turned to normal Swift started to sway tired from both the attack and the damage she took reverting back into a card. Jake caught the card and gave it another swipe revealing a tired Swift, "Rest now you earned it." Jake told her picking her up.

Turning to where the T-rex card laid, they saw an old woman picking it up yelling, "Who do you brats think you are? Messing up our very important mission."

"Important mission?" they asked.

Ignoring their motto and their leaving, Jake asked, "What is this?"

Turning serious he told them, "It's a dinoholder it takes the dinosaurs thoughts and puts them into words."

"Like them actually speaking to us?" Rex asked confused.

Nodding, he went through his bag bring out two more, "And I have one for Rex and Zoe as well." he said handing them to the two kids.

All of a sudden they all glowed their respective color hearing the words, "Please help us" and "Help us" in a male and female tone and it sounding like children to adults.

 **SOOOO sorry about the late update. Trying to transfer what they were saying to paper wasn't easy. Also adding the Alpha Gang scene all so difficult to add; I'm thinking about only adding the D-Team scenes only to shorten them. Hope you weren't too mad; see you next time.  
**


	3. Battle in the Sands

**Sup everybody this is the second chapter of Prehistoric Magic. Reviews Guest: Dumbledore and Ron bashing won't happen until the season ends where Hogwarts age will be bumped up, Austin: You bring up a good point Jake will gain the ability to use his stone based on his magic. I'm thinking of doing this by using Sheer's collar (Season 2). In decision from last chapter, I'm going to leave it to D-Teams POV since it will be in Jake's POV. With that out of the way let's start.**

 **PM CH2**

"Help us," "Please help us," was heard through their mind after grabbing their now dubbed Dinoholders.

Staring at the devices, still glowing their respective colors, Max said stuttering, "H-how can we help."

Rex adding, "Can you tell us who you are?"

The only answer they receive was still, "Help us," and "Please help us."

"They must not be able to hear what we're saying," Zoe said as to why their questions aren't being answered.

Jake was the only one silent through all of this wondering who or what was calling for them.

As the glow subdued, Spike walks up to them, "Hey is there a problem with you Dinoholders?"

"You didn't hear them?" Max asked.

"No, I think only we were able to hear them," Jake said speaking up for the first time.

 **Lab**

Inside the lab the team plus Spike and were gathered. "It was asking you for help?" Spike asked.

"Yeah do you think it was the dinosaurs trying to speak through the stones?" Rex put forth.

"It's a possibility, but I'm not too sure," Jake said, "And no dad I don't think it was for protection against the Alpha Gang."

"Why would you think that?" Spike asked his son.

"There was too many voices for it to be from only be protection from them," Jake began before Max said, "Yeah but remember we had them for like a day or two until they showed up," Jake nodded conceding to that point.

"But who were they?" Rex wondered, "They attack us for no reason then when Swift beats the T-rex it returns to a card."

"None of this makes sense," Zoe concluded.

Turning to the two dinos, they saw chomp acting like a bull looking at a skeleton of a dinosaur and Swift still sleeping on the first step of stairs leading to the T-rex and Triceratops exhibit.

"They found a stone considering they had that Tyrannosaurs and since we have Lightning, Grass, Wind, and Neutral they have Fire and maybe some others," Jake said.

The rest of them turned to Jake with looks of curiosity on their faces, "Why would you think that?" Spike asked.

Turning to the computer in front of them, Jake typed some words only to appear Fossil Fights. Going to the images they saw the elements with only Lightning missing.

"You're basing it on a game," Zoe asked.

"Just look at it," Jake said pulling out his stone, "It's not a good example but Rex has Wind I have Neutral. But adding your Grass and Max's Lightning the only ones missing is Water, and Earth," Jake explained.

"You do make a good point there," Max said, with Fire going to the Alpha Gang."

"Zoe," Reese said coming down the stairs, "You're a post to call when you arrive."

"Sorry, I forgot," Zoe said.

"That's alright," bringing up the phone she said to Spoke, "Doctor Taylor you have a call from Doctor Owen."

Placing the phone on the table, Rex's father appeared inside the globe, "Hello there Doctor Owen," Spike said bring his arms wide.

"Regarding the cards you told me about," he said, "I found more of them."

"What are you sure?"

Nodding he explained, "We're doing an exhibition in Alberta Canada and during our dig, we found two cards," holding up to cards.

"Carnotaurus!" Rex yelled in shock.

"Parasaurolophus!" Zoe yelling in shock as well.

Rex continued, "The Carnotaurus Card has the wind on the back."

Zoe following, "The Parasaurolophus Card has Grass."

"Rex is that you?" Owen asked upon hearing his son's voice.

"Yeah I've been here the whole time," Rex said followed by, "I've been good, but can you send them over?"

"Yes I'll send them overnight and you should have them by morning thank you for taking care of Rex Spike." 

"No problem."

"Told you," Jake said, "You both would get a dino resembling your element."

"The stones chose them because they touch them first," Reese said placing books on the table when Spike was biting on them, "Try to get a hold of yourself."

"What you got there sis?" Zoe asked her sister.

Holding one of them up, "These are manuals for the Dinoholder's."

"If you're giving them to us then that means that's there's more than swiping the cards," Jake said swiping his holder from his father.

"Yes, there are extra cards and it holds you stone," passing one to each of them, "It was a lot of work making them so read it carefully."

Zoe exclaimed, "It will take a year to read."

"Then let's get started," Jake said sitting next to Swift remembering something he asked his dad, "Did you tell everyone?"

"Doc. Owen is a college of mine I thought it would be helpful."

"But the Alpha Gang know too if they were sent by whoever to get Chomp and Swift," Max said.

 **Egypt**

In the desert, an opened egg laid the card had a picture of a Spinosaur and next to that was a stone with a water drop on it. As the winds blew it took the card with it, flowing with the wind it led to a city where, as the person was getting up, water spilled on it causing it to activate. Glowing it began real, scaring the people around it.

 **D-Team**

As they all ate Rex asked, "Doctor Taylor when do you think it will get here?"

"Well he did say he was going to take the double express which means they'll arrive at 7:12 tomorrow morning give or take."

"I can hardly wait, I can't wait to have a partner of my own."

"What do you mean by that Rex?" Lindsey asked.

Nervously Spike explained, "Rex was thinking of getting a pet like Swift and Chomp."

Chuckling Rex said, "Maybe."

"If you do remember who'll take care of them."

"Don't worry I will," Rex told the mother.

"I don't believe it," Lindsay said turning to Max, "You finished your vegetables."

"Well you did make them extra special so I thought I would eat them."

Jake knowing what Max really did copied him giving the vegetable to Chomp and gave some of his steak to Swift. Hearing a beep from his side pocket Jake grabbed it to reveal his Dinoholder beep Max doing the same only to grab his phone

"No cell phones at the dinner table, Jake."

"I know but there was this DLC that I wanted for Smash and set my phone to remind me when it finished downloading," Jake explained.

"Ok, then next time check it after we're done eating."

"It's Zoe I'll take it over here."

Stepping away from the table Zoe said, "Go check the news hurry!"

Hearing Zoe Jake turned on the TV to show people running from the Spinosaurus. Listening to the news report she said, "We just receive this footage that a real dinosaur appeared at the pyramids of Gaza."

"Rex Max," Jake called out showing his DH showing the same location.

 **Lab**

"There are no flights until tomorrow night, that can't be," Spike yelled.

"Yeah Reese," Jake said, "I'm guessing there is much to learn seeing as only 1/3 of the manual is filled."

"You are correct."

As the map popped up it shows that the blinking light is where Egypt is located.

"If the DH lights up then that means a dino appeared," Jake explained.

"DH?" they asked.

"Yeah saying Dinoholder is too much so I shortened it to DH."

"This is interesting," Reese said catching everyone's attention, "The DH is connecting to the dinosaur's location."

"You really think you can teleport us Reese?" Max asked.

"I believe that both the search and teleport function work together, now we just need to a test run."

"Is it safe to do that?" Zoe asked nervously.

Grabbing her hand, Jake said, "Don't worry about it just stay calm," she smiled at his comforting.

"All the technology is in here so just push the button and you'll head there."

Nodding Jake and Max pressed the button disappearing, emerging in the desert only to find that the sky was similar to that in the park.

"Calling Dino Lab come in Dino lab," Jake called on his phone.

"What are you doing?" Max asked his brother, "Trying to call the others but I can't so it's up to us."

Looking around Jake mumbled, "Looks like a battle is going on."

"Look over there," Max said Jake turning to his direction, "That's the same T-rex from before," "Which means that the Alpha Gang beat us here."

After it was defeated Jake was about to get it when they heard, "That's not yours."

Looking up they saw a claw grabbing the card then returning to the ship. "Now it's time for some revenge, show them, Terry," they heard the old lady's voice tell the T-rex as it turned to them.

Glancing at each other Jake said, "Tag team." "Tag team," Max said back. Returning Swift and Chomp back to card form they slashed the card yelling as one, "Dino slash,"

"Roar, Triceratops!"

"Let's rock, Eoraptor!"

And in the transformation sequence, their respective elements turned the chibis into their real counterparts.

"Go for it Chomp."

"Swift piggyback ride." 

Jumping on Chomp Swift held firm, and as the two clashed heads Swift landed a series of attacks injuring Terry. Backing off Chomp tried to do a running start only for Terry to send Swift and has those two crashed into each other Terry did another skull bash. Sliding them on the rocky ground they dinos were sent to the side of the Sphinx to get repeatedly smashed.

"Come on get up you can do it," Max yelled at them.

"Let's use a move card, Max," Jake said only for the Spinosaur to jump in front of them.

Holding out his hand and closing his eyes, Jake summon a power he didn't know he had blasting the Spinosaurs way from them; opening his eyes Jake saw that electricity was sparking around his hand.

Seeing to glow right next to them, they saw Rex and Zoe standing there. "Well it looks like the Calvary is here," Jake said as Rex and Zoe ran forward.

"Ready Zoe."

"Right behind you Rex."

"Dino slash," they yelled.

"Carnotaurus, blow them away!"

"Parasaurolophus, bloom!"

Seeing the new opponents the Spinosaurus got up and back off, this gave the Parasaurolophus and the Carnotaurus a running start toppling it over. Taking his eyes off of his opponents this gave Swift the perfect chance to attack followed be Chomp.

"Zoe, you think you have a heal card somewhere?" Jake asked seeing as their dinos were too tired.

"Leave it to me," Zoe said as a card popped up slashing the card she yelled, "Natures Blessing! Reenergize Chomp and Swift."

Blowing a storm of leafs in their direction the Parasaurolophus healed them. "Thanks, Zoe/I owe you one," the boys said.

Turning to the opposing dinos, Rex said, "Let's attack all at once."

"Group attack let's go," Jake said pulling out a move card.

Slashing his card Rex yelled, "Cyclone!" letting the winds appear around the Carnotaurus. Running the horned meat eater grabbed the running Spinosaur by the tail throwing it to the pyramids.

"Electric Charge!" Max yelled sending the T-rex back.

"Zoe follow up," Jake called out receiving a nod, "Quake Saber!" jumping up earth surrounded her tail and when It broke a huge sword was shown. Coming down on the Spinosaur, Swift started to spin forward slicing it in two reverting back into a card.

"Thorn Whip!" surrounding Terry was a circle of grass. Popping out of the grass were vines that continually slammed onto the T-rex it to returning to card form.

As the Alpha Gang took off with the cards, Max lets out, "They keep getting weirder," gaining nods in agreement from the rest.

"Want to meet Ace," Rex said slashing the card to reveal a chibi Carnotaurus, "I named him Ace because it means number one and he's my first dinosaur."

"And here's Paris," Zoe introduced bending down to pet her.

"Let me guess its short for Parasaurolophus," Jake said amused.

"Yeah, but what was that thing you used," Zoe said changing topics, "When we got here your hand were glowing with electricity."

Looking at his hands, Jake said, "I don't know one moment I closed my eyes the next is that the Spinosaurus was on its side."

"You mean you're staying an extra week," Reese repeated.

"Yeah none of us haven't been to Egypt before so why not sight see," Rex said.

"Who knows when the next dinosaur card appears we can to the states," Jake added.

"Are you using the dinosaurs as an excuse to see the world?" Reese asked as the screen went black.

 **Well only showing the D-Team POV shortened it to only 7 pages so I'll be sticking to that. Here the magic Jake holds shows itself for the first time using the Lightning element and I'll be adding the others elements over time. If anyone wants to do the whole cannon reading a fiction story of mine go ahead; just give me a heads up before you do see you next time.  
**


	4. Exhibit Brawl

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Prehistoric Magic. Austin yes he would base it on some attack cards but it will also be my own and maybe on the fusion moves. Depending on the show they might have all the cards and where I got the move cards is on the dinosaur king home page for now let's start.**

 **PH CH4**

A few weeks since Egypt the team has gotten along with their dinos greatly. They are in the back yard of the Taylor's house playing with them: Chomp was biting Max, Zoe was petting Paris while sitting on the steps, and Jake and Rex were playing dodge the dino with Ace and Swift.

Zoe asked Max, "Isn't your dad in London by now?"

"Yeah by dinner time."

"So close Swift," they heard Jake say. Turning to them they saw Rex and Jake still dodging their partners.

"Why are you two doing that?" Max asked his brother.

"Reaction training," Jake explained, "We would be in Swift's and the others way when they battle so I thought it would be best to dodge so they won't run us over."

"But what about your powers?" Zoe asked getting up.

"Doing this will build my stamina so that I can do those types of attacks and still be able to run around," Jake said, "I noticed in Egypt that I did only one attack before I was tired out quickly so by doing this I can increase my endurance to do both at the same time."

"So that's why there were scorch marks on the trees near the lab," Rex said after taking a break, "You were training because the more you do them the less taxing they'll be."

Jake nodded.

Changing topics, Rex asked, "Do you really think that the thing in the picture is another stone?"

"Who know," Jake shrugged, "We'll know when dad gets to the museum and finds out."

"Anyone hungry," Lindsey asked placing water and some snacks on the table, "Oh, Zoe I see that a dog followed you as well."

Startled Zoe remembered that Paris was right behind her, scratching the back of her head she said stuttering, "O-oh yeah that's right."

"There are a lot of weird looking dogs these days," the mother of two commented.

"Yeah don't worry about it mom," Jake said.

"If you say so," Lindsey then asked, "Do you want me to bring some snack and water for them as well?"

"I think they're fine," Rex commented.

After having their snacks, the DH went off. "Well let's move," Jake said as they nodded everyone running to the lab.

"Do you know where the card is located," Reese questioned as they got to the lab.

"Yeah London England," Max informed her with Jake suddenly adding, "The Earth Stone has been found."

"How do you know?" the older Drake asked.

"Besides the fact that's the only one left," Jake told her pulling out his stone, "It's like this is connected to the other stones. The only reason it didn't tell me about the Water Stone is that I never used my abilities until after the Spinosaurus was found." 

Pressing the button they all vanished from the lab then emerge in one of the museum exhibits.

"Thank god you're here," Spike said upon seeing them.

"Did you find another dinosaur card?" Max asked his father.

"There's a Saichania hiding in the museum," Spike informed them.

"Then let's split," Jake began, "Zoe and I will form one group and Max and Rex will form another and we'll search the building."

Turning to his dad, he asks, "Are the Alpha Gang here?"

"Yeah, they are."

"Then prepare for battle," nodding they ran in different directions.

"That's not a bad idea," turning to the person next to him he asked, "Do you have any good hippo feed."

Blinking wondering if he heard correctly he asks, "Hippo has in hippopotamus?"

Wondering around the boys followed Chomp into a different exhibit, "This would be a good place for it to hide," Max commented looking around.

"Is this it or is it a fake?" Rex questioned walking up to a Saichania statue.

Hearing Chomp Max turned to see him next to a Triceratops figurine, "You miss your family don't you?" Chomps moaned in response as he continued to rub his head against the leg.

"Don't worry you have us as your family," Rex said as Ace growled in agreement.

As this was going on they didn't see the Saichania 'statue' blink and walk away.

 **Jake and Zoe**

Running they passed a corridor but they didn't see Ed and Zander, "Aren't those the brats from last time?" Zander asks the shorter man who nodded. As they were about to follow the wall on the right broke revealing the Saichania who looked around them walked away.

Still following the two, Zander and Ed saw that they were taking a rest. "Alpha slash! Soak 'em Spinosaurus!"

Turning they saw the dino the Alpha Gang used in the desert. "You two!" Jake yelled upon seeing them.

"We'll have to fight," Zoe said with Jake nodding. Returning Paris and Swift in card for they yelled, "Dino slash!"

"Parasaurolophus, Bloom!"

"Let's rock, Eoraptor!"

 **Rex and Max**

Stopping Rex and Max looked around, "That means there's a battle going on." "But where?" Rex added.

Pushing their human partner, Chomp and Max were saved from getting smashed by the Tyrannosaurs.

Stepping out of the coffin Ursula got their attention, "Should have known," Max said, "We would have run into them sooner or later," Rex added returning the dinos to card form, "Dino slash!"

"Triceratops, Roar!"

"Carnotaurus, Blow them away!"

"Wait, two on one isn't fair," she said stomping her foot.

"Well, no one cares, go Ace."

"Follow behind him Chomp."

As Ace was distracting, Chomp was getting in a few hits, and when Terry changed targets Ace attacked switching when the attention was changed. Only for Terry to realize what they were doing sending Ace to the wall with a tail whip and Chomp to the same wall via biting the neck and throw.

"We meet again T-rex," Spike said running up to them.

"If I have to remind you old man, Terry is a carnivore," Ursula reminded.

"Well it's a good thing I brought this for the Saichania," Spike said, "Nothing like a little hippo food to draw him out."

 **Jake and Zoe**

"Zander do something!" Ed yelled seeing as Spiny was getting his tail handed to him.

"Got it, use Shock Wave Spiny," Zander ordered slashing the move card.

"No you don't," Jake said as Swift jumped in front of Paris, "Dino slash Earth Barrier."

As the water attack was getting closer a wall of earth rose up blocking the attack and defending Paris.

"Thanks, Jake," Zoe thanked, "Dino slash Emerald Garden,"

"Dino slash Jet Shuriken," Jake yelled following behind her.

Surrounding Swift was a hurricane of wind and forming inside was throwing stars, as a garden was forming around Spiny, roaring she sent the shurikens at Spiny reverting it back into a card which was grabbed by Zander as they ran.

"Thanks again for saving Paris," Zoe said kissing Jake on the cheek, "No problem," Jake said blushing but got rid of it saying, "We should find the others," Zoe nodded as Paris and Swift were returned to chibi forms.

 **Max and Rex**

"Cyclone," Rex called out, "Electric Charge," Max followed.

Activating the move card a whirlwind enveloped Ace, and thunder rained falling on Chomp. Running at the same time they were side by side then they started to merge the result of the roaring winds gaining an electric coating slamming against Terry pushing him back. Ursula, looking at her Alpha Scanner, realized that Terry was getting too tired; she was about to call him back but the Saichania ran under Terry to run to the food.

"Well isn't that some great timing," Spike commented.

"Take care of her," Ursula commanded following orders Terry lifted the Saichania using his head then tail whipping her across the room returning back into card form.

Reaching for the card, Spike used his whip only to catch Terry's small hand, "Not this time cowboy,"' Ursula called grabbing the card.

"Dad," Jake yelled has him and Zoe ran up to them. At the same time, Ed and Zander ran to Ursula, "Spiny was beaten."

"Don't worry about that since I have this and the Earth Tablet," she commented holding out the Saichania card.

"Nice," Zander said as she returned Terry in card form, "See ya later," she yelled as she and the others ran off.

"Let's go home," Jake said, "This one was lost."

"But I wanted that Saichania," Spike wailed.

Turning to the direction the Alpha Gang ran to Max questioned, "I just want to know who they were."

 **The next update will be Mystic Digisoul, in which Tonks will try to have Koji remember her.**


	5. Chases in the Jungle

**Hey everyone it's Rwbyknight with a new Prehistoric Magic chapter this will be where Jake will probably show more of his abilities, I won't be calling it magic because 1) he doesn't know and 2) that's the only thing I could think of, sorry about the late update I've watch episode 4-20 of Dinosaur King. Now let's start.**

 **D-Team dinos and cards**

 **Jake Taylor: Swift, moves: Water Javelin, Quake Saber, Earth Barrier, Jet Shuriken**

 **Zoe Drake: Paris, moves: Natures Blessing, Thorn Whip, Emerald Garden,**

 **Max Taylor: Chomp moves: Electric Charge**

 **Rex Owen: Ace moves: Cyclone**

 **PM CH 5**

It's been a week or so since the skirmish at the museum, they really don't' tell the precise day in between episodes, and as Rex and Zoe walked into the Taylor house they saw Max run into a closet and no sign of Jake.

"What are you doing in the closet, Max?" Rex asked.

Shushing him Max answered, "I'm trying to test Chomps taste of smell and its fun so be quiet here he comes."

A second after Max closes the door Chomp jumps onto the main floor sniffing for probably Max. Placing his nose against the door, Max was about to congratulate him when he went straight to the dog food resulting in the two laughing.

"Where's your brother anyways?" Zoe asks looking around. "He's over at the lab training with his abilities," Max answered and a second after the DH went off.

Running to the lab they saw Reese already typing away on the computer with Jake only in his pants and a wife beater tank top. "Do you know where the new dinosaur is Reese," Zoe asked while glancing at Jake every often or so.

"Yes in the jungles of the Amazon," the older Drake answered.

"Ah the Amazon," Spike sighed wearing a backpack and holding all types of medicine, "The world largest rainforest and home to rarest plants and animals. I wish I could come along."

"You say that every time we go somewhere," Max told his dad.

"Don't worry about it, leave the rest to us," Jake followed as their dad started to give a lot of medicine to Max. Teleporting somewhere in the rainforest Max stepped forward, "Now which way to the dinosaur." Not seeing that Chomp wondered off.

"We should be careful," Jake informed the group, "Even if it takes us to the general location this is dangerous to split up in." right as he said that Max slides down a "dirt slide.

"Like that," Zoe quipped with Rex commenting, "At least it wasn't quicksand."

"Wait where's Chomp?" Max asked looking around.

"Wasn't he with us when we got here?" Zoe asked getting nods from the boys.

"First we should return our dinos so that they won't get lost," Jake informed the rest returning Swift, Ace, and Paris to card form then storing them in the DH.

Splitting up Max and Rex went one way with Zoe and Jake going the other; hearing the roar Jake and Zoe immediately ran to the source, "There it is," Jake said upon seeing it. "It's a Saltasaurus because of all the plates on it. You know if it wasn't for the whole trying to catch it this would be fun," Zoe said then added as it walked past them only for a Spinosaurus to appear right in front of it.

"Well it looks like the old lady is here," Zoe said receiving a, "I AM NOT AN OLD LADY. I AM A MAGNIFICENT LOOKING FEMALE!" Ursula roared as Zander and Ed hold her back.

"Tear them to pieces Spiny," Ursula commended. Roaring Spiny jumped at the titian dinosaur only for it to lower its neck showing the plates deflecting the attack.

"I think we shouldn't put Swift and Paris in there," Jake informed his partner with Zoe commenting, "At a lousy time for them to wonder."

Running Spiny has a good hold on its neck as the Saltasaurus tried to swing its neck to release the hold Spiny had. Finally throwing it off Salto charged at Spiny dragging it across the ground.

"Spiny's getting his but smeared," Ed dryly informed his leader.

"Remember I have this," Ursula said showing a move card, "Then use it," Zander informed her.

"Tail Smash 'em, Spiny," Zander yelled after Ursula threw him the card.

Glowing Spiny whipped his tail around smacking Salto right in the face. "Saltasaurus!" Zoe yelled in worry both watching as Salto falling to the ground.

Looking around, Jake saw a medium size stick, picking it up he glowed green catching Zoe's attention but not the Alpha Gang's as they were smiling happily as Spiny was about to win only to blink in confusion as Salto was glowing green regaining strength and Spiny was also glowing green only the energy wave coming from Spiny and onto Salto not seeing Jake nearly fall in exhaustion but Zoe catching him.

Using its regained strength Salto did a couple of tail whips as Spiny was reverted to card form. Ignoring the Alpha Gang they followed Salto into the forest. Following it, they heard the yells of Max and Rex, "Max Rex?" Jake called out as they waved hearing him.

"We need to cross," Jake said looking around as Zoe looked to the side and saw the AG rowing a boat. Jumping onto the boat they jumped to the other side watching as the AG fall off of a waterfall.

They watched as Rex and Max took a breather only to find out they were trapped against a cliff and a Salto walking towards them, "CHOMP!" Max yelled hoping he heard his yell getting his wish granted upon seeing his dino partner run up to them.

"Dino Slash! Triceratops, Roar!" letting Chomp grow into his real life form. Chomp charged only for the attack to halt as his horns hit Salto's plats; doing it again it lead to the same result only for Salto to bit onto Chomp's bony shield, "Hang in there," Max yelled, as Chomp was able to have Salto let go of his head he charged again only for sparks to fly as the horns scraped the plating.

"Watch out for its tail," Zoe called out as Salto did a tail whip to the left front leg throwing Chomp back and onto the ground.

As Salto reached Chomp they were about to do a head bash only for Chomp to fake it diving under the neck throwing the body upwards, "Great job Chomp, Electric Charge."

Jumping Chomp speared Salto through the underbelly returning Salto then Chomp to card forms. "Here bro," Jake said handing Max the card, "All the props of this fight go to you."

"Thanks,"

"What's this," Zoe said looking down to see a lizard.

"Wait does that mean that Salto wasn't after you but the lizard," Rex realized as they watched Chomp chase the lizard, "But are you alright?" Rex asked Jake both seeing that he was leaning on Zoe. "Yeah use some of my powers to give Spiny's strength to Salto," he explained, "Don't worry about the AG finding out, they were too busy watching Spiny about to win," Zoe added.

Back at the Taylor house, Rex and Zoe were explaining why the Saltasaurus was chasing the lizard only for Spike's own children to not pay attention as Jake was still leaning on Zoe with both Max and Chomp eating through the food like mad men.

 **In honor of my 16 episode Dinosaur King marathon, I will be doing the same thing again only for this fanfiction. Next chapter will reveal the powers of Jake's ability, magic, to him revealing that the Japanese Ministry know what they were doing and revealing the Dinosaurs to Aki, the real name of Max's mother, along with some new dinos courtesy of the JM. And don't forget to do the poll on my web page.  
**


	6. Battle at the Wall

**Prehistoric Magic Chapter 5, if you're confused about the set up forgive me I confused myself with the chapter placement as well. With that out of the way let's rock.  
**

 **Battle at the Wall**

Sitting in his room, Jake was catching up on his anime with Zoe next to him. Rex was outside near a small cliff and Max was in the backyard playing with Ace and Chomp.

"I really don't understand why you like this," Jake questioned as they were watching Zoe's anime.

"I never heard you complain when we watch Cardcaptor Sakura," Zoe questioned turning to her companion. He shrugged, "Not as much action as I like it to be."

"Of course," Zoe said rolling her eyes then turned to worry as Jake stiffened, "What's wrong."

"New dinosaur turned active and it's a fire element," as he finished the DH went off. Grabbing both of his jacket and her vest they ran to the door followed by Max, Chomp, and Ace.

Running inside, they saw Rex already there, "Did you find about the new dinosaur, Jake?" Reese asked.

"Yeah, fire element and it's somewhere in China."

"The Great Wall of China to be precise," Reese corrected typing onto the computer, "Head to the pad."

Stepping on they all vanished, reappearing in one of the towers they already saw the AG on a trolley.

"There's the dinosaur," Zoe called out after taking off her goggles. "We need to split up," Rex said. "No, we'll need all the power we can get to face this one," Jake broke in getting nods.

As they were about to run a fireball was heading to the tower they were in exploding it, "ZOE!" Jake cried out in worry followed by Max and Rex, "You alright?" he called out from his DH. 

"I'm fine," she said back receiving a sigh of relief from the boys, "I'll find my way out. You three need to get that dinosaur."

"No, I'm not leaving you behind," Jake said then turned to the boys, "You two go after the dino I'll get Zoe out." The boys nodded running to the battle.

"Dino slash," the boys yelled.

"Triceratops! Roar!"

"Carnatourus! Blow them away!"

Transforming they turned from chibi forms to their real life form entering the battle. "Don't let them get too close Ace," Rex called to his partner.

As the Carcharodontosaurus pushed Terry toward them Ace and Chomp stopped Terry then Ace going on the offense and Chomp staying to protect Jake and Swift, who Jake let grow, going to the walkway of the wall to take out the boulders there first.

"Ace stop it," Rex ordered as the Carcharodontosaurus was about to let loose another attack. Pushing it back the dino launched the attack only for it to nearly hit the tower only making a scratch.

"You alright Zoe?" Jake called as both him and Swift were nearing the floor of the stone floor. "Yeah I can see a bit of sunlight from here." 

Turning to the battle Max yelled, "Block it Chomp." Still standing in the same place Chomp stopped the Carcharodontosaurus from going any further.

"Here you go," Jake said grabbing Zoe's hand pulling her up, just in time to as the Carcharodontosaurus turned on Chomp and Ace, "Go help them out, Swift."

Nodding, she went to help her friends, "Good we can easily beat it," Rex said as all three dinos went on the offense.

"Swift, aim for the mouth it's its only weak spot," Jake yelled slashing the Water Javelin card. Running Ace and Chomp protected Swift as she was surrounded by water that was forming into a javelin then speared the fire elemental dino in the throat closing the mouth as the move exploded reverting it back to the card.

"Nice now let's go home," Jake said calling Reese to pick them up.

 **Way to short going to expand it**

A few days later when the D-Team were in the living room of the Taylor house the doorbell rang, answering the door Aki was introduced to a man wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Yes?" Aki questioned, "Can I help you?"

"My name is Ozpin and I need to speak you your adopted son."

"How do you know about Jake being adopted?" she asked scared.

"I mean no harm I just need to speak to him," Ozpin informed her receiving a hesitant nod.

Walking into the room Ozpin saw the three with the dinos, Spike, and Reese, "Who are you?" Jake asked seeing the man with the dinos running in front of the kids growling at them.

"I'm Ozpin a headmaster of a school here in Japan," He said, "But answer me this are you experiencing weird incidents?"

"You mean like levitating items off the table, turning objects into different objects and back, and other incidents," Jake listed.

"Yes, but let me ask you, do you believe in magic."

"Are you saying magic is real!?" Zoe asked shocked.

"Yes and there is a whole community of them hidden from the rest of the world," Ozpin then said, "If you like I can in roll into my school that teaches you to harness and control it."

"Is it ok if I can be homed school?" Jake asked.

"Of course I'll have to bring you to get your items for school," Ozpin then handed Jake an oval device, "Place some magic and see what your magic will be."

Doing as he was told, Jake placed some magic as the device came to life showing all the elements including Light and Darkness, along with his magic forming to make anything he needed.

"Well being able to use his magic as a weapon and using all the elements is a first so tomorrow we'll get your thing," Ozpin informed him, as Jake nodded in return, then left.

"So my brother has magic nice," Max cheered.

"If mom knows one secret then she has to know the others," Jake said then turned to face Aki who shocked them all saying, "If this is about the dinosaurs then I know," seeing the looks she explained, "I married an archaeologist so I know what dinosaurs look like."

Spike scratched the back of his head, "Sorry honey, we thought we would finish this sooner but as you can probably tell we're still at it."

"That's alright."

"So what are you going to do now that you can use magic?" Rex asked Jake.

"The device said I could turn my magic as a weapon right?" Jake asked back getting nods, "Then I have to go back to the manga's and anime to see what weapons I can copy." He said running up to his room followed by Swift yelling, "I'll be in my room practicing."

Later that day Zoe went to say that dinner was ready only to see that Jake was on his bed snoring away with Swift laying on his stomach. Smiling she pulled the covers a bit waking up Swift in the process, signaling Swift to be quiet she finished pulling the covers reaching his neck after Swift tucked inside next to Jake leaning on the wall; the last thing she did before left the room was kissing him on the cheek.

The next morning Jake was confused on how the blanket was over him and Swift next to him. Walking down stairs he asked his mom, "Did you tuck me into bed last night?" walking up to the kitchen. "No Zoe did that last night," answered Aki.

"Remember that Mr. Ozpin will be taking you for your school supplies," Aki reminded Jake who nodded.

Walking in was Rex and Zoe followed by their dinos, "Thanks for putting me in bed Z," Jake smiled getting a blush by said, girl.

"Eat your breakfast before you do anything else," chimed Aki.

While they were eating, Spike already at the lab with Reese, Aki asked, "Why did you want to homeschooled instead of going the school itself?" 

"I can't help Max and the others if I'm in class," he answered.

After eating Jake was on the couch watching the Digimon movie as the bell rang. Answering the door Aki saw Ozpin with a briefcase. 

"While we were on the field we found inactive eggs with dinosaur cards," Oz informed the kids opening the case, "When we discovered your three were finding them to keep them safe from the Alpha Gang we decided to give them to you three."

"Here's an Olorotitan with two move cards," Zoe said grabbing the card.

"Here's a Gojirasaurus along with three move cards," Rex informed the group.

"This is a Titanoceratops and three move cards," Max went next.

"And here's a Therizinosaurus with his own move cards and a few others," Jake finished.

"This card was a bit strange," Oz said at Jakes card, "As we studied it we saw that it was fused with its move card." "And that it's the same as Swift's card," Jake said returning Swift to card form showing everyone.

"Is this why the Alpha Gang is after the dinosaurs," Rex asked, "Whoever the AG works for turned the dinosaurs into cards and imprisoned them."

"Then that means we will have to keep fighting," Jake put forth slashing Swift and Shredder, "Right Swift Shredder," they roared in agreement.

"You already named him," Rex asked doing the same with the others.

"Fang," Rex nicknamed getting a roar.

"Swan," Zoe went next gaining a roar.

"Titan," Max finished receiving a roar.

"We should keep them hidden in case things go bad," Jake put for. "Why with them we could beat them quicker," Max argued to his brother. 

"And if get caught and they take Swift and the others," Jake argued back, "We can have the element of surprise." Max conceded to that point.

"Then we should get your things Jake," Oz interrupted their fun. Nodding Jake returned Swift and Shredder into card form.

(No going to do the school supplies)

Returning to the Taylor house they saw Max and the others still playing with the dinosaurs, "The only thing I'm worried is the payment for all the food," Aki asked worriedly. "No need to worry the ministry will be paying," Oz put forth. "Thank you."

Turning to Jake, Oz informed him saying, "I'll have a professor come here on Mondays and Wednesday to teach you your lessons." Jake nodded opening the door letting Ozpin leave the building.

The rest of the day was Jake and the others bonding with their new dinosaurs along with Jake practicing his magic putting on small shows for the others. Walking into living room Aki saw that the day tired the children, along with the dinosaurs, since they were sleeping in various placing, but the most heartwarming is that of Jake and Zoe sleeping on the main couch, Zoe leaning on Jake's shoulder.

 **Since this is on Jake's POV it shortened a lot so I'll be adding a few other content. I thought as for Aki knowing, I thought it would be easier for them to just tell her they were leaving. As for the extra dinosaurs, I thought it would be easier to them to have spare partners in case of emergencies.  
**


	7. Mother's love

**Don't have much to say so let's begin.**

 **Mother's love**

As Zoe walking into the living room, she yelled as they entire place was dirty with clothes and empty cans all over the place. Yelling she said, "This is disgusting, I can't believe the mess the boys made." Watching as all of the boy's dinos were running around, "Where's Swift and Shredder?" Zoe asked only to see them trying to pick up the clothes and can, bending she asked, "Do you know where Jake is?"

Looking up swift saw that it was the pink haired girl so running to the kitchen she handed Zoe a note. Reading the note she said, "Sorry for leaving you along with the boys, but mom called asking me to go get a few things from the supermarket. Left Swift and Shredder to place the clothes in one pile to separate later and for the cans to also be placed in a pile so that it'll be easier to put in the recycling. Sincerely Jake." Placing it on the table she muttered to herself, "At least someone's helping out."

Stomping up to Max's room she opened the door to see that his room is a mess and Max doing nothing, "Haven't you heard of knocking," Max asked turning to the door.

"Oh no, you don't try and change the subject. We're a post to keep this house clean for your mom while she's on vacation and looking at this room you haven't done anything," Zoe argued.

Before Max could say something he would regret Rex walked in asking, "What's with all the noise?"

"And what about you mister," Zoe said to Rex walking to his room only to see that it was clean. "So do I pass your expectations?" Rex asked smiling. Walking past him and into Jakes room only to find the same result as Rex's room.

"You can get to work on the rest of the house," Zoe said pointing to Rex, "And you Max will clean your room." She said causing them to groan.

In the living room, the dinos were around the radio/CD player wondering what it was. Nudging his nose against it Chomp turned it on surprising him making him fall over the table. Swaying to the music Paris started to try and sing it resulting in Chomp biting her tail receiving a yelp from the herbivore.

Wondering what was with all the noise Zoe ran downstairs to see Chomp biting on Paris's tail with all the other dinos around the CD player. When she was about to scold Chomp she heard, "I'm home."

"Jake," Zoe sigh in relief. "What's up Z?" Jake asked placing the groceries on the table, "The dinos getting the best of you?" He asked.

"Only Max's and Rex's but your dinos are perfectly fine."

"While I was wiping the floor I saw that Swift and Shredder wanted to help, so I instructed them on ones they could do," Jake explained taking a box out of one of the bags and eating a piece, "How long have you been here?" he asked giving her something.

"For only a few minutes until you arrived," she answered taking a piece, "Ho Pocky and my favorite flavor."

"It's only your favorite since I'm the one that gave you one," Jake said rolling his eyes as he walked back to place the food in the correct spot, "By the way have you seen my dad?"

"No, where is he anyways?" Zoe asked.

"Last time I saw him was in the backyard."

"WHAT," she yelled stomping outside to see that Jake was correct. Spike was practicing his lassoing.

Taking him, Max, Rex, and Jake in the living room she said, "We're going to have this house spotless when Mrs. Taylor comes home riiiiiight?"

"Right," they said back.

Turning to the dinosaurs Paris was holding Chomp and Ace by the tails with Swan doing the same to the others. "Why isn't Swift and Shredder there?" Max asked cleaning the table.

"Because unlike your dinos they wanted to help out since they are packed orienting dinos they saw the rest of the pack trying to clean so they wanted to clean," Jake informed walking out of the kitchen, "Kitchens all done, Z," he informed Zoe.

After saying he went stiff saying, "Dinosaur in the Swiss Alps and is a Grass-type."

"Great then let's go," Max said as their DH went off.

Before Zoe started ranting Jake said, "Z we have all week to finish cleaning and we'll need all the help we can get," she sighed knowing that he was right so returning all the dinos into card form they ran to the lab to teleport to the Alps.

Arriving at the Alps the first thing they saw was the dinosaur roaring at them, turning around Jake saw that there was a small fire, so using a new spell he doused it out. Zoe, on the other hand, saw that Max was going to summon Chomp told him, "Don't attack that's a mother protecting her egg." Nodding he back off. All four slowly walking towards her.

Feeling that something was off, Jake looked up just in time to see Treey, "Watch out guys its' the Alpha Gang."

Nodding they all pulled out their main dinosaurs, "Dino Slash!" they yelled as one as the Maiasaura looked up to see another dino walking towards her resulting in her to get up.

"Triceratops! Roar!"

"Let's Rock! Eoraptor!"

"Parasaurolophus! Bloom!"

"Carnatorus! Blow them away!"

Turning to the voice and light the Maiasaura saw one of the carnivores rams right into the T-Rex with the other jumping on Terry's back. Turning her head she saw the herbivores stand guard next to her.

As the earth shook from the fight all three dinos and four humans didn't notice the egg rolling away. Looking down the Maiasaura saw that the egg was gone and cried in shock gaining the humans attention, "Where's the egg?" Zoe asked looking around.

"Wait it must have rolled off the cliff," Jake probed turning to see the AG running to the egg.

"Chomp protect that egg," Max ordered as Chomp was running. Jumping off the cliff, Chomp landed right on top of the egg with his front horn about to pierce Ursula in the chest, "What where you put that thing," she cried.

"Ursula," Ed informed her, "The brat's dinosaur is blocking our meal."

"You listen here you overgrown lizard that is our lunch and I demand it now," she yelled only to get a roar in her face. 

Back at the battle seeing as the eight were protecting her egg the Maiasaura decided to help them and has Swift and Ace back off she glowed green then jumped landing right on the base of the neck than doing a ram Terry was reverted back into a card.

"Uh Ursula," Zander began, "Terry lost."

"WHAT!" she yelled turning as Terry glowed red, "Well take the card and let's go." As the D-Team watched them leave Chomp backed off seeing the Maiasaura walk forward to her baby.

As she got to her egg there was crackling sound, "Do you think it will hatch?" Max asked. "Most likely," Jake told his brother.

And right as she laid down it fully hatched to reveal a smaller Maiasaura. "Aww that's so cute," Zoe gushed.

As the Maiasaura faced them, their DH glowed, "Please send us back. Send us back home," was heard, "Back to where we came from."

"Sure thing," Jake answered, "Zoe do you thing."

Nodding she stepped up the mother and son saying, "Don't worry you'll be together forever," pressing the button turning both back into a card.

"Well let's get back to work, boys," Zoe said has they got back to the house. "Can we eat first then work?" Max asked.

Jake snorted as he headed to the backyard to work, "Do you want even more work for yourselves?" Shivering, they all went to work.

At the end of the house looked spotless and both boys and Spike were leaning on the table tired, "I never want to do that again," Max groaned with the rest agreeing.

"Now that you finished you can eat," Zoe said smiling as she entered the dining room.

At the mentioning of food, all the most of the males went to go eat.

Wondering once again to where Jake was she entered the backyard to see him with Swift and Shredder sleeping with the backyard looking as nice as ever.

Walking forward Zoe shook him whispering, "Wake up its time for dinner and I know your bed is much nicer than on the floor."

Mumbling something she couldn't hear Jake opened his eyes to see Zoe leaning over his face, "Is it time for dinner?" she nodded, "Swift Shredder get off its time to eat."

Getting off their shared partner the dinos ran into the kitchen, "Why did you work on the backyard we were only doing the house?" Zoe asked.

"Don't really know guess gardening just calms me."

"Then you should have gotten the Grass stone," she giggled.

"I said it calms me, now come on we should head inside before they finish all the food," Jake said as they ran inside.


	8. Showdown on Air

**Yo, I'm back with another chapter of this dino marathon. During the series both the Alpha Gang and D-Team had other dinos so why didn't they summon them in battle so I thought why not give the D-Team new dinos and move cards was totally both thinking about it and on the spot. While the secret dinos maybe light I'll have to think about it. But other than that let's rock.  
**

 **Showdown on Air**

The boys were in the backyard watching all the dinosaurs run around. "You know they're pretty good dancers," Max chuckled with Rex and Jake agreeing.

"If you want to be on Gobble Gobble Brain Boggle we're auditioning right now especially the cute one." The host grinds getting Zoe to blush.

"Entries are to be thirteen and under and the theme is dinosaur trivia," He said catching the boy's attention, "And the winner will receive one million and a solid gold Triceratops not sold anywhere else."

"Ho yeah I want that," Max said placing his face right on the TV, "Come on guys the D-Team will win that show." He said as they were surrounding the living room table.

"That looks like fun," Rex said with Jake smiling only for it to lessen when Zoe said, "And I get to meet Tommy K!"

"Never fear kids Spike Taylor's here, I already have your entry forms signed."

"But it said to do the forms on their online website," Jake said looking at the screen. "So let's log on and fill one out," Max said.

"Then until the show starts I'll hammer every single dinosaur knowledge into your brains," Spike said with fire in his eyes while Max and Zoe cheered.

"Do you think they were taking this way too far?" Jake asked standing next to Rex. "Probably, but how do you feel about Zoe crushing on another guy," Rex said grinning getting a grumble from Jake saying, "That guy is way too old for her and may also be a total idiot as well."

"Come on kids let's head to the D-Lab to sign up and study for the show," Spike said as the kids returned the dinos to the card.

Reaching the D-Lab, Reese was about to sign them up when she said, "Only three of you are allowed to compete so which one of you will stay out?"

"I'll step back on this one," Jake said actually stepping back, "That way if a dino shows I'll take care of it while you three play the game. And I'll be on standby if the AG tries to cheat."

Nodding, Reese started typing while Spike started pounding his knowledge into their brains. Jake, since he wasn't going to participate, decided to not waste the day and went to the back of the lab to train.

 **Game Day**

After an entire week of Spike hammering his knowledge and Jake spending the time training, they arrived at the building. But before they could enter Jake showed them the no pets allowed seeing as they have the dinos with them. "We can just leave them somewhere in the building," Max said.

"And what if a dinosaur appears and we don't have them," Jake argued, "It would be best to return them." Knowing that he was right they returned the dinos into cards and walked into the building.

After showing that they were who they were with Spike and Jake as family support they were brought to the building missing the AG garbed in school kid clothing.

"Look at this a real TV studio," Max said as they looked around.

As Zoe ran to Tommy, the host of the show, she was blocked by Ursula as Zoe was about to yell Jake caught her whispering, "Stay calm even if we can see it no one else will believe us, so just relax and win."

In another part of the building a worker was pushing a cart full of rock when an egg rolled away and onto the set.

Back to our heroes, the set was dark as the camera zoomed in on Tommy who said, "It's Gobble Gobble Brain Boggle where you answer or get eaten. And I'm your host Tommy K for this episodes dinosaur kid's trivia."

Pointing to the left he said, "Up first it the D-Team from Sanjo City." As the mouths opened to reveal Max, Rex, and Zoe.

"And the challengers," Tommy said pointing to the right, "From the Alpha Middle School in the South Pacific the Alpha Gang." Opening the mouths to show the AG.

"First question please," Tommy asked. A female voice said, "What is the dinosaur from the Cretaceous period that means Tyrant Lizard?"

Before Ursula could slam on the button Max beat her to it, "Tyrannosaurus."

"Correct ten point's next question."

"This dinosaur's name means egg thief?"

Knowing that his father was going to blurt it out loud Jake covered his mouth right as Spike was about to say the first letter. In doing so he didn't see that the Alpha Gang got the round.

Turning Jake saw that Ed was using the claw to press Rex's button he sliced causing it to fall in front of Tommy who saw it and said, "Trying to cheat that is a turn of you getting gobbled," as the mouth closed on Ed.

At the same location as the egg, the villain unleashed a whirlwind activating it.

On the Trivia show Jake, the DH, and the AS (Alpha Scanner) all pick up on it. Turning to Jake Zoe saw him running to the dinosaur, "Don't worry I'll handle the dinosaur. You three keep answering the questions," Jake said from the DH.

Looking up all three saw Ursula and Zander purposely say the wrong answer leaving Ed to keep playing.

Running Jake saw that no one was looking so he summoned Swift and Shedder, "Come on you two we have a dinosaur to find. Think the both of you could smell it?" he asked getting a nod as the two started to run with Jake right behind them.

As they were running Jake past by multiple people screaming about a real dinosaur, "Come on keep sniffing."

Following it, Jake saw that they were on the roof with the AG not too far away so he returned Shredder and Swift to cards then swiped Swift's card, "Dino slash!"

"Let's Rock! Eoraptor!" summoning Swift only for the AG to summon Tank.

"Look it's the brat's dinosaur," Zander told Ursula.

"Well I don't care that dinosaur's ours," she said.

"Not if I get to it first," Jake yelled back, "Swift make sure that Tank doesn't get near that Utahraptor."

"Forget it, kid, we're winning round," Ursula informs Jake as Tank started to spin.

"Dino slash! Forest Frenzy!" Jake yelled using one of his new move cards.

In using the card an entire forest grew as vines started growing all over Tanks causing him to stop moving.

"Dino slash! Fire Cannon!" once again slashing a card fire started to gather in Swift's jaw and when it was complete she launched it burning the forest along with Tank.

"Do something Ursula!" Zander yelled at her. "Alright, alright Alpha slash! Spike Arrows!" all the spikes on Tank's back launched into the sky then fell but Jake blocked it with Earth Barrier.

The AG growled at this move, but as Zander was about to summon Terry a tornado of wind followed by the Utahraptor landed on Tank; the tornado slicing her then the raptor doing a skull bash.

"Earth Quake!" Ursula yelled slashing the card. "What if you do that the roof will collapse!" Zander screamed at her getting a, "Uh oh," they yelled as they all fell into the game floor shocking everyone seeing an Eoraptor, Utahraptor, and a Saichania in front of them.

As the three got up they looked to the scoreboard to see that the D-Team is winning as it was 20 for the Alpha Gang and 50 for the D-Team. Ursula growled yelling, "Ed grab the million and let's get out of here," she ordered as Ed went to the board he's hit with an apple.

Turning to where it came from they all saw Spike with his right arm stretched out, "There's no way I'll let you steal that million."

Back to the fight we see Swift and the Utahraptor going at it claw for claw. Seeing Tank going for a sneak attack on Swift Max yelled, "Dino slash! Triceratops! Roar!"

Summoning Chomp Max ordered him to go after Tank. Ramming her just in time as she was about to tail bash Swift.

"We need to leave, we lost this round," Ursula growled as Ed returned Tank then running away.

"We need to call them back," Jake told his brother as people were talking and pointing at them.

"So who won?" Jake asked as Tommy stepped up. "Since you all have the most points and the opposing team ran I announce that the D-Team is the winner."

All the kids jumped and yelled in delight with tears falling out of Spikes' face. "Now here is the million dollars, and the solid gold Triceratops," Tommy said as an assistant walked up and gave them their rewards.

At the hotel they were staying at they were all having a blast, not only did they get a new dinosaur but they also won the game.

"So what are you going to do with the money dad?" Jake asked while drinking some Mountain Dew. "I'm going to remodel the lab along with buying some new equipment," Spike said then giving them $300 each. "I know you are going to get new equipment but why are you giving it to us?" Max asked his father with Jake adding, "Yeah I wasn't even playing."

"Well, you three did most of the work and Jake if you didn't hold off the AG we wouldn't have won."

Stepping outside Jake asked Zoe, "How did it feel to meet Tommy?"

She groaned, "He was a total loser," turning to Jake she said, "And besides I found a better guy anyways."

Jake got nervous and asked, "Who's this guy?"

She eye rolled and as she walked inside she kissed his cheek and said, "What do you think."

Jae blushed as he went back inside to continue to party not knowing as he turned his back, two ghosts appeared smiling at him. "He's fine Lily flower," the man, resembling Jake, told the woman next to him. She smiled saying, "I know James but I can't help if after what my sister did you him I want to know if he's fine."

"I just want to thank the Taylor family for taking him in along with Swift and Shredder protecting him then finally that Zoe girl for loving him," she continued.

James nodded and as they disappeared Jake swore he heard someone, "We approve of her Harry." Turning back he saw that it was probably his imaginations.

 **Now before any of you say anything about the scene with James and Lily I say that 1) to me it felt right and 2) it's my fanfiction. Along with the spell to protect Harry/Jake was fueled by love doesn't that mean when Jake feels love that his birthparents come and take a look at how their son is doing. With this chapter done I'll see you soon.  
**


	9. Fun in the Sun

**Hey, everyone another chapter is here. I was going to give myself a small break but then decided to keep writing since I'm bored and have nothing to do. So that's out of the way let's rock.  
**

 **Fun in the Sun**

It was two days since the game show and to keep his promise Spike really did by new equipment and renovate the lab. Now having a bigger back yard for the dinosaurs to play in and for Jake to train as well, along with a fully stock kitchen for if they will have to spend the night in the lab or if they're just hungry including their own room making the D-Lab a home away from home type thing. But right now they were all gathered around Chomp who looked like he seen better days.

"What's wrong with him?" Max asked worried watching as all the dinosaurs surrounding Chomp also worried.

"Do you think it's from all junk food Max gave him," Zoe wondered, "He would normally eat anything given to him." "I didn't give him any junk food," Max yelled at her.

"Then what with all the chew candy wrappers in your room?" Rex asked getting a yelp from the thunder elemental user.

"Do you people even know why he's licking his front left foot?" Jake asked getting their attention. Turning they did see Chomp licking his foot, "Here let me see," Max said bending down as Chomp raised said foot. Expecting it Max said Chomp had a thorn in his foot, after taking it out they saw that Chomp was back to his old self again, "Chomp probably stepped on it when we went on the walk in the forest area yesterday," Zoe realized as Chomp was back to playing with the others.

Just then Jake went stiff, knowing by now that it means a dinosaur hatched they ran inside seeing Reese already on the computer, "Where's the egg this time?" Jake asked.

"On one of the islands of Hawaii," she answered.

"Great I can pack my swim suit," Zoe said clapping her hands together. "You know we aren't sending you there for a vacation," Reese informed her little sister.

"Relax Reese," Jake said walking out of the hallway leading to their rooms, "We'll relax after we get the card and kick the AG's butt back to where they came from."

"Did you already get our swimming suits?" Rex asked. "Yeah all we need now is for Zoe to get here and Max to get here," Jake said as Zoe ran to her room nearly running over Max.

As the guys waited for Zoe Spike walked in, "Did you find out what made Chomp feel like that?"

"Yeah, Jake found out that he had a thorn lauded in his foot," Max answered.

"Great next question why are you three in your swimming trunks?"

"Because the next dinosaur is in Hawaii," Zoe said happily, and with her things in hand, walked to the pad followed by the boys.

"HAWAII!" Spike yelled, "Take me with you!" he yelled again getting on his knees with his eyes closed but as he opened them to see the remains of them being teleporting.

Rematerializing in the grassy plains Zoe said, "I can't believe I'm in Hawaii."

"Remember Z fun later work now," Jake reminded her receiving a sigh from said, girl.

"Hm, what's up Chomp?" Max asked see as something has his attention.

On the hill all eight saw a dust cloud forming, over the hill they saw cows running towards them and following the cows was the dinosaur they were looking for.

"A Styracosaurus!" Rex yelled.

Turning its' head the dinosaur saw eight other beings and in one of the beings, arms was a three-horned triceratops.

"Is it me or is that dinosaur running at us now," Jake asked seeing it stop and run at them now.

With it running at them, the kids ran behind a tree. But only for a rock causing Max to trip and when he braced for impact only to receive none as he opened his eyes seeing the Styracosaurus lick Chomp's face.

"That wasn't how I was thinking this would go," Jake said walking up to Max followed by Rex and Zoe.

"How were you expecting this to play out?" Zoe asked.

"Battle," was the only thing he said.

Looking at the two, who were now joined be the others, Rex said, "After one meeting they look like best friends."

"Probably because they're horn dinosaurs?" Max wondered.

"That's probably why it was chasing the cows," Jake explained, "It thought they were horned dinosaurs as well."

Looking to the side Max told the others, "Guys look it's the beach."

Looking to where Max was pointing to they all smiled. "It looks pretty isolated so we can have our dinosaurs with us," Rex said. "Yeah but even if we beat the AG here they'll be here sooner or later so keep the others in their cards," Jake told them.

Placing their bags down on a random spot and since they were already in their swimming suits the boys only took off their shoes and shirt with Zoe only having to take off her clothes since her bikini was under it and ran to the water.

But before Jake jumped in he told his dad and Reese what they were doing. 'You're going to stay there even though you already have the dinosaur!?" Spike yelled after Jake informs him and Reese of what they were going to do.

"Come on dad its science," Jake said holding a surfboard, "The dinosaurs mad friends with the Styracosaurus and we're observing them playing together seeing how the herbivores and carnivores interact since they would normally fight."

"And you need a surfboard to do that," Spike plainly said seeing the surfboard. "We can let them have all the fun. Bye," Jake said hanging up on them.

On the water, the boys were on a wave with the Styracosaurus and Chomp on their own board while the dinosaurs of the boys were playing on the sand or on the shores with Zoe along with Paris laying on a beach towel under an umbrella Jake was able to bring.

Speaking of said girl while she was lay on the towel she was drinking one of the soda's Jake, again, was also able to bring, "I love magic," she said after finishing her sip.

Walking up to her the boys, human, and dinos were soaking wet from crashing into the waters after the wave dissipated.

"Why don't you give this a try," Max said with Rex adding, "Yeah since you were the one so determined to come why don't, you give surfing a try."

"What do you think I'm doing," Zoe said raising her soda, "Lounging Hawaii style."

"Ok guys bring it in," Jake yelled to the dinosaurs as they stopped on the sand.

As the Styracosaurus and Chomp hit the sand, Zoe looked behind them to see Spiny and Terry on a sailboard, "Guys look it's the Alpha Gang!" 

"Then prepare for battle," Jake yelled as they returned the dinos to cards, "Dino slash!"

"Triceratops! Roar!"

"Let's Rock! Eoraptor!"

"Parasaurolophus! Bloom!"

"Carnatorus! Blow them away!"

As the four transformed Spiny and Terry attacked the Styracosaurus jumping off the board they were on, causing it to fall into the water, they did a nose dive straight to the Styracosaurus. Only for them to be intercepted by Swift and Ace crashing onto the sands, as they jumped back Terry and Spiny got back up roaring.

"Dino slash," Zoe yelled slashing the card, "Leaf Storm!" using one of her new cards, Paris sent a storm of leaves at the opponent who received multiple cuts. After the storm ended, Terry and Spiny were blindsided by Ace and Swift taking on Terry with Chomp and the Styracosaurus taking on Spiny.

"Swift take Terry into the water," Jake yelled and nodding Swift slowly sent the T-rex near the shore followed by Ace, who was keeping his attention, "Dino slash," Rex called out using one of his new cards, "Typhoon Roar!" opening his mouth Ace sent a strong blast of wind sending Terry further away from Spiny.

"Dino slash," Jake yelled also using a new move card, "Poseidon's Wrath!" activating the move card the waters all around started to form into the Greek god of the Sea. Turning his sights on Terry, he lifted his hand showing his trident and waving it to the side a huge wave was formed and crashed onto Terry causing some major damage.

Dragging Spiny away from the water was pretty easy for the dinosaurs being the stronger element between them. "Dino slash!" Max yelled, "Electro Cannon!" using a new move Chomp aimed at Spiny as thunder and electricity gathered between his horns, and when he was ready Chomp fired striking Spiny in the chest.

As Spiny and Terry were slammed against each other landing on the sands Styracosaurus decided to finish this himself by charging in at them sending them flying landing on the remains of the sailboard as the Alpha Gang started swimming. 

As the D-Team was celebrating, Chomp pulled a card out of the water and handed it to Max, "Hey isn't this the move card for Styracosaurus?" getting said dinos attention as he walked over to them, who nodded upon seeing that it was his move card.

"Reese," Jake called on his phone, "Beam us home."

After returning home, Jake and the others reported to Spike and Reese about what happened when they were in Hawaii. "And you report on the interactions on how two different food eaters interacting with each other, Hm?" Spike inquired. "Right here," Jake said handing a written report to his father.

"So you really did that?" Reese asked getting a nod as she looked over it, taking the report from Spike, "This looks to be in order anything else?"

"I have more along with a few sketches if you want them," Jake questioned receiving shocked looks resulting him to shrug, "Even with my homeschooling I still have time to observe how Swift and Shredder take to being not of this time period. I mostly have the reports on my computer along with my sketches in my room here in the D-Lab."

Reese nodded, "Give them to me later since I'll have to look over this one."

"Now let's head home or will I have to tell your mother that you'll be staying here?" Spike asked. "I'm staying," Jake said, "I still need to get a sketch of Salto in his chibi form along with the report on how he's taking to being not of his own time."

They all looked at him, Rex asking, "Are you sure your dream job doesn't involve studying animals?"

"Who knows," Jake shrugged walking outside to summon both the Styracosaurus and Salto in the chibi forms to observe them.

Looking at each other Zoe said, "Might as well stay to make sure he doesn't go overboard on this," going outside as well followed by Rex and Max.

"I'll go tell Aki that the kids are staying," Spike said putting his hat back on as he left the building.

When Reese went to go check on them, she saw that the kids decided to go camp out in the backyard of the lab, " _So that's why they went to go get the camping gear_ ," Reese thought as she walked up to the tent.

Seeing Reese walk up to them, Jake unzipped the entrance way saying, "You're leaving," she nodded.

"See you in the morning sis," Zoe called out seeing her sister leave.

As time passed by they all let out yawns and as Jake let out his second yawn he said, "Let's go to bed," agreeing they all slept in a row with all the dinosaurs went to sleep around them.


	10. Dino Snore

**Even if I already posted chapter 8 for this fanfic I still have 12 chapter to go. And for Austin's question, I'll probably have a few dark dinos depending on how things work out. With that done let's rock.  
**

It's been a week since their trip since the trip to Hawaii. And in Jake's room, since the construction, he couldn't sleep with all the noise decided to work on his magic. Since Jake couldn't sleep Swift and Shredder couldn't sleep either deciding on watching their partner try and form weapons from the things he read and watched along with the abilities. Looking at the clock he saw that it was only 12 A.M. and seeing as the sounds mostly subdued he and the dinos sleep.

In the tunnels somewhere in the city an egg fell hatching then dirt landing on it causing it to activate revealing a sleeping dinosaur similar to the dinosaur species of Tank sleeping as more dirt came on top of it.

The next morning Rex and Max followed by their dinosaurs saw that Jake was laying his head on the table with Swift and Shredder laying on the floor. "What's wrong with you?" Max asked his brother. "The stupid construction outside my room last night kept us up all night," Jake answered as his two dinos got up yawning.

"You sure you don't want to go back to bed?" Rex asked as Aki brought them breakfast.

"Did you stay up all night watching your anime again," Aki asked, "I told you only up to 10."

"It's not my fault," Jake told her putting his hand up in the air, "The construction kept me up until 12 last night," he explained as she nodded understand.

As they were eating breakfast, the noise from the construction equipment woke up the sleeping dinosaur causing a panic as the worker ran away and the dinosaur to head down a different tunnel.

Back to the kitchen their DH's went off showing that the dinosaur was in their very own city. Running to the lab they ran into Zoe and upon reaching the lab, they saw that Reese was already on the computer typing, "As you can see the dinosaur is in our own city," Reese said turning to them, "We have to find it before the entire area collapses."

"So that means that the Alpha Gang is already in the area," Jake concluded stiffing out a yawn.

"The area of the activation is full of traffic right now so you three will have to take the pad," Reese said typing on her computer as the four already left.

Appearing near the construction, they all saw that there was a giant hole in the ground. "All the noise and people must have scared it when it came above ground so it went back under," Jake realized upon seeing the hole. "Let's go look for another way in," Max said as they entered the building.

Entering a cross road, Rex said, "Me and Max go one way and Jake and Zoe go another," they all nodded at the plan and split up.

 **Spike**

In the same mall as the children are there was a huge line of people waiting to enter, and holding a card that said 86 was the father of Max and Jake. The look in his eyes revealed that he didn't get an inch of sleep as he stood in line; as the store opened up all the people in line started running in, it was a wonder to how no one was trampled over (imagine Black Friday only a lot less violent).

As Spike left the store the wall broke revealing the dinosaur. As people were running Spike said in shock, "An Ankylosaurus," when the store worker from earlier dropped his mic from the fall it created a static noise that drove it crazy creating another hole and walked into it vanishing into the darkness.

 **Jake and Zoe**

As the two walked through the sewers they both had their hands pinching on their noses to cover the smell.

"It really smells down here," Zoe said. "What do you expect, it is the sewers," Jake told her.

"It's an Ankylosaurus," Jake said as the dinosaur walked passed but as they were about to follow it showed that the Alpha Gang was right behind it.

"It's the old lady," Zoe said causing Ursula go snap once more.

"That dinosaur is ours, so you can all run home," Zander said as he and Ed calmed Ursula down.

"Forget it, let's go, Swift," Jake said as he went for his DH only to be interrupted when Ed and Zander turned the on the water pressure unleashing the water blocking the way. Jake and Zoe growled in frustration watching as the AG ran laughing only for it to turn to shock seeing Spike running the direction of the dinosaur, "What's dad doing down here?" Jake wondered as he and Zoe took the ladder to the surface.

 **Rex and Max**

Getting on the train Rex informed, "We can look for the dinosaur here," Max nodding in agreement only for 10 minutes to pass showing that both boys and dinosaurs sleeping.

Only to wake up from the train suddenly stopping. "What's going on?" Max asked rubbing his head since he fell to the floor. Getting a call Rex picked it up showing that it was Jake, "Rex the dinosaur we're looking for is an Ankylosaurus. But the AG are also here so be alert and tell Max that dad's here in the tunnels as well," then hung up.

"I think we already found the dinosaur," Max said looking out the door showing that it was the Ankylosaurus blocking the train. As they were getting out their DH's the dinosaur started to smash his head on the train, and if it wasn't for the hard grips on their DH they would have lost it. About to summon Ace and Chomp to battle music blasting from somewhere interrupted them, "At least we got the heads up from my brother," Max said already knowing that the AG was also in the tunnels.

"Crush them Saichania," Ed called out slashing the card letting Tank activate his real form.

Seeing as both Tank and the Ankylosaurus were about to play head smash with the train they were on, the boys got out when one of the doors slip open jumping out as Tank steamrolled over the train heading for the Ankylosaurus.

"This battle isn't for Chomp or Ace," Max told Rex, "We'll have to go for more wide spaces."

Rex nodded all four watching from behind the wall as the Ankylosaurus struck Tank with his signature attack then slammed Tank with his tail before walking away with the D-Team doing the same.

When the AG was about to head off Jake and Zoe ran in. "Not these brat's I thought I flushed you both down the sewers," Ursula muttered to herself then said, "Never mind let's go," as they left the music started to play.

Growling once more the other 2 members of the D-Team ran to follow them. Zoe asking Jake, "Do you think that the Ankylosaurus just wanted to find a place to sleep?" "Good point with all that noise going on and with this happening, he's just wanting to catch some Z's."

The AG, on the other hand, tied a rope around the Ankylosaurus tail letting it do all the hard work. By trying to find a way out Rex and Max stumbled on to the Ankylosaurus who was being followed by the AG.

Hearing the sounds as well Jake and Zoe followed to only to run into the others. Rex asking, "Don't you think that the dinosaurs only trying to get some sleep?" Jake nodding replying with, "That's what Zoe thought of as well."

Stepping into the light the Ankylosaurus was bombarded with the noise of cars honking and people yelling, throwing his head all over the place to try and get rid of the sounds. In doing do so flung the Alpha Gang away from its tail and off into the distance.

Following it, all four exited the tunnel. "This bridge won't be heavy enough to hold all of us, so you and my brother handle this one," Jake told Rex who nodded along with Max.

Returning Ace and Chomp to card form, the boys yelled, "Dino slash!"

"Triceratops! Roar!"

"Carnatorus! Blow them away!"

Landing on the bridge the sky turned rainbow colored signaling a battle. Charging they tried to run and bite the Ankylosaurus but its armor plating prevented any damage tail smashing them both to the ground floor.

Disoriented from the fall they got back up in time for Chomp to dodge but Ace received a few hits before dodging. Then Chomp was able to flip it over for Ace to jump on it doing a series of jumps sending it to the ground. Looking around both the battling dinos were confused as to where the rogue dinosaur was seeing as there was a huge dino-size hole.

"Watch out!" Rex yelled seeing a purple glow heading towards Ace. Who barely had time to jump getting hit by the tail.

"That's similar to the headhunter jutsu from NARUTO," Jake muttered to himself.

Seeing it tunnel back into the earth Rex told Max, "Ace will draw its attention while you ready Styracosaurus's move card," "Right."

Getting out the card, Max was ready to swipe it on Rex's signal. "Now," Rex said as the Ankylosaurus jumped out of the ground, "Dino slash! Lighting Spear!" Max cried out.

Charging Chomp gathered electricity in between and when he rammed the rogue dinosaur a spear made of lightning was formed on the other side. Falling back to the ground Chomp landed on his feet like a cat while the Ankylosaurus returned to card form upon impact.

Stepping onto the ground Zoe grabbed the dinosaur card with the move card while Rex and Max returned their dinos into their baby forms. "Good both you guys," Jake said to them.

"The Ankylosaurus must have wanted some peace and quiet," Rex said as Aki placed a blanket on Jake who was sleeping on the couch with Swift and Shredder sleeping on the floor.

"Be quiet and let them sleep," Aki said shushing them, "He needs a lot of sleep to grow healthily."

"So if the dinosaur keeps sleeping," Zoe began as the ones awake turned to the dinosaur imagining them being as tall as the house itself sending shivers down their backs.


	11. Downtown Duel

**Not much to say but the outfits mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

 **Downtown Duel**

"Hey Z is Reese home," Jake said upon seeing Zoe with Paris and Swan, "What is Paris wearing?" he asked seeing as said dinosaur was in a scarf.

"Just something I wanted to try on Paris," she said, "And for your question no she left earlier and will come back soon, why?"

"The reports she wanted," Jake said. Seeing as Paris was about to tear the scarf, Jake said, "Here let me get it off," untying the scarf Paris barked in thanks.

"Maybe scarfs aren't for everyone," Zoe sighed.

Hearing the door opening they saw Reese walk in, "Hey Reese back from the lab?" Zoe asked.

"There's my scarf," Reese said seeing as it was in Jake's hands. "Yeah Zoe was playing dress up with Paris and used it," he explained as Zoe chuckled nervously, "Oh and here're the reports you wanted. I would have given them to you sooner but between classes and dino hunting I forgot," Jake said handing them to her.

"Thanks, Jake," Reese said, "I'll look them over at the lab right now," she said leaving for the lab once more.

"Thanks for having the scarf Jake who knows what I would have done if Paris tore it apart."

"Did you spend your $300 dollars from the game show?" Jake asked.

"No, I haven't what about you or the others?" Zoe answered then asked.

"Nope neither did we. So if you want we could go shopping," Jake said then only realized what he said when she screamed, "SHOPPING!" making him groan muttering about how he should have chosen his words better.

Placing the leashes on the dinosaurs, Zoe took Jake's hand then ran to the Taylor's house. Opening the door Rex saw that it was Jake and Zoe. "What's up?" he asked.

"We're going to reward ourselves for the hard work we've done since getting our dinosaurs, so grab Max and your money and get ready," Jake explained. Replaying the message to Max, Rex grabbed his money then after waiting for Max they all set out for the mall.

On the train, Jake asked, "What are we going to do once we hit the mall?"

"Let's see what's on sale first since I need some new clothes," Zoe said first. Rex then said, "Might as well go with her and maybe get some new clothes." Max going last shrugs saying, "As long as we get to go to our own stores I'm game."

"Ok then so Hot Topic first?" Jake asked getting nods.

Arriving at the mall they all went to Hot topic first to see what's there, looking around Jake saw a shirt for $35 since it was on sale, Rex and Max found a shirt or two they liked, and Zoe didn't see anything that caught her attention.

Leaving that store, they continued to walk around stopping by a few clothing stores that sold clothes for guys and girls. Walking in they split to the opposite sides of the stores, glancing around Jake picked a few pieces then went to go to the changing room to try them on. Walking out Rex and Max were impress with what they saw; Jake was wearing a yellow shirt with a three claw scratches design on it along with a red jacket with pockets on the chest, a dark brown Bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles (Takuya digimon frontier outfit).

With Jake changing back to his normal outfit, Rex and Max went to find their own outfits. Max chosen a green shirt under a blue T-shirt with a yellow border on the top, a yellow triangle on each sleeve, and a yellow triangle in the middle, which is cut by a yellow line with a yellow wristbands on his hands, light brown shorts, gray socks, and blue and yellow sneakers with white soles (Digimon Tai's summer outfit). Rex, on the other hand, got a white shirt under an unbuttoned red shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers with white laces and soles (Digimon DATA SQUAD Marcus's outfit). Happy with what they got, all three went to the register to pay now waiting for Zoe to finish.

After separating from the boys, Zoe immediately started to walk around looking through all the shelves and clothing racks. Taking a few clothes, she went to the nearest changing both. Stepping out we see that she's wearing a black tank top covered by a yellow-and-red vest, which is buttoned with her same shorts (her video game outfit). Taking a few more minutes she nodded to herself changing back then heading to the register. Once paying she saw the boys outside waiting for her. 

Meeting up, they continued to look around only for Paris to slip out of her leash, resulting in the gang to run after her, only for her to grab someone's burger right as he was about to bite it only to bite air. Turning to Paris he saw that she threw out the meat only to eat everything else.

"Paris," Zoe yelled, "Stop that, that's not yours." She finished as all three panted.

The old man waved it off saying, "Don't you worry about it miss," then felt something on his leg seeing Paris rubbing against it, patting the dinosaur, "That's one cute dinosaur you have."

"Thanks-," Zoe began but caught the dinosaur part saying, "You can't mean that she's a dog."

Glancing down Jake asked, "Those wouldn't happen to be dinosaur cards would they, mister?"

"Yup that's exactly what they are," he said. "Then do you mind if we take one of them?" Max asked. "Help yourself."

"Check to see what element it has ok Max," Jake reminded his brother. Taking one Max saw that it was a wind type handing it to Rex who was about to swipe it when Jake said, "Before you swipe press this so that it will appear in its baby form," showing the button. Nodding Rex pressed it then swiped resulting in a baby dinosaur to appear. Swiping again the baby returned to card form.

"Those are real," Zoe said shocked

Slipping from their grasps the dinosaurs started scratching on a few of the cards, "Don't do that Swift," Jake was about to scold the dinosaur when the old man said, "It's alright they're only recognizing a few friends," the old man interrupted then said, "Why don't you kids have the folio, you four look like you really love dinosaur," he said sliding the folder to them.

"Thanks, mister," Rex said as Jake took the folder. As they walked away they didn't recognize the AG was following them. "Do you guys feel like we're being followed?" Zoe asked as Jake, with a bunch of people behind them, slide the folder into his bag, "Maybe, let's lead to the park. I heard there was going to be a new ice cream parlor there." Nodding they got back on the train and when Jake saw that the AG wasn't following them he said, "You were right Zoe the Alpha Gang was following us, they wanted the folio for whoever they were working for."

"So why are we going to the park?" Max asked. "We can't let them know the location of the lab so we're battling in the park. A two on two battle the winner gets the folio," Jake explained.

"Are you sure about this," Rex asked unsure, "I understand the fact that we can't let them know the location of the lab, but a battle for the folio. That's some risk we're taking."

"I know but what other choice do we have," Jake told them, "Either way it will end in a battle." They nodded agreeing to that information.

Stopping at the nearest station to the park, all four started to head to the park. Stopping at the fountain, they just sat down when they heard, "All right you brats hand over that folio."

"How about this," Jake said bringing out the folio, "Since we both know this will end in a battle. Let's do a two on two match me and my brother vs you and Zander. If we win we keep the folio but if you win we hand it over to you."

"Alright," Ursula said bringing out her AC followed by Zander, "Alpha slash!"

"Soak them! Spinosaurus!"

"Burn them to a crisp! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Dino slash!" the brothers yelled.

"Triceratops! Roar!"

"Let's Rock! Eoraptor!"

As the four dinosaurs appeared the sky turned its rainbow-like coloring. Roaring Swift ran for Spiny with Chomp running for Terry.

Circling around Swift kept hitting the blind spots not letting up. Attacking the running out of range before Spiny could get a hit. Spiny was started to get confused with all the fast head turning it was doing in order to keep up with its enemy. "Tail Smash, Spiny," Zander called out slashing the card.

Being enveloped with power, he whipped his tail hoping for a hit; getting a tail smashed against your face wasn't a nice for Swift, who was sent back from the attack, getting up to charge once more.

"Electro Strike," Jake yelled slashing one of his new cards. While running both claws sparked with electricity flowing through them. Scoring two direct hits on Spiny said dinosaur returned to card form.

"Alright Swift way to go," Jake yelled, "Now go help Chomp."

 **Chomp vs Terry before Swift entered**

As Swift had her fight, Chomp was skull bashing against Terry, either one giving up ground to the other. As Terry pulled his head back, Chomp decided it was time for a different route. Lunging forward Terry was surprised when Chomp jumped back only to get pushed to the sides from Chomp ramming him with his horns.

As Terry was getting up Ursula yelled, "Alpha slash! Burning Dash!"

In return, Max cried out, "Dino slash! Electric Charge!"

Charging once more, Chomp with lightning gathering in his horns and Terry with his mouth on fire. Ran past each other facing their respective partners, everyone with waiting breath on who would win only for Chomp to fall first. When Terry was about to roar in victory, Swift did a double kick to his face sending him crashing against a rock.

Ursula growled already knowing that Spiny was defeated. Getting up Terry roared at a new challenger receiving a roar in exchange.

Tired of the stare down, Terry charged hoping to end the fight since he knew he was getting low on energy. But because of her small size, Swift was able to run right under then using his tail jumped onto his back doing a series of claw attacks.

Jumping back onto the ground was a mistake for Swift as Terry swung his tail hitting her arm sending her back. "Finish this with Volcano burst," Ursula ordered slashing the move cards.

Charging once more, Terry's mouth is once again on fire. When Terry was nearing Swift Jake commanded, "End this with Hurricane Slash!"

As the middle claw was surrounded by winds, she did an uppercut closing the mouth as the move launched inflicting damage only to it increase by the winds reverting back into the card.

Ursula growled at another loss, "Zander grab the cards and let's get out of here." Running Zander got the cards followed by Ed.

At the D-Lab they were explaining about what happened today. "That was irresponsible about what you did today Jake," Spike scolded his son, "Risking the fate of the folio on that one battle was foolish."

"I knew that dad," Jake argued, "But it was going to end in a fight anyways. And we couldn't bring it here in fear of the AG finding out our base so I thought through it and deciding on the fight."

"Just be happy they were able to find the folio before the Alpha Gang did," Reese reminded him.

"You're right," Spike said in return smiling at the kids, "Good job today your four."

They smiled as Reese asked, "Are you going to study on the dinosaurs Jake?"

"Not today, I plan on taking a nap after what happened today," Jake answered folding his arms over his head walking towards his room at the lab.

 **Stopping right here, hey I'm planning on having some of my own DK chapters getting away from the episodes for while. So review or PM on which dinosaur you want and I'll make it happen; I'm planning to do only at least two chapters, bye  
**


	12. Desert Discoveries

**Hey, everyone, this is the first of my rogue DK chapters. Yeah, I wanted to make Jake the lone sane member of the group. Since no one sent a request, well not one I remember, I'm making my own. And instead of two chapter, I'm making it three so with that done let's rock.  
**

 **Desert Discoveries**

"It was nice for your dad to bring us with him on his dig in the desert," Zoe said to Jake who was with her in the shade.

"Yeah it was also a good thing he also got us these cloaks as well," Jake said tugging on his cloak to cover his face.

"How are you kids doing," Spike said walking up to them, "Getting enough water to keep you hydrated?"

"Yeah, we are dad," Jake answered. "It's also a good thing we got to return the dinosaurs since they would have had a fever here," Zoe said looking at her two cards Jake nodded in agreement.

"I wonder why Max and Rex decided not to come with us?" Jake wondered.

"Probable because of the heat," Spike informed his son.

"Well those two are missing out on a trip," another man said walking up to them wearing a long brown great coat, khaki buttoned safari shirt, and a pith helmet.

"True, thanks for coming along professor," Jake said turning towards his magical school teacher.

"No I should be thanking you," he waved, "When Ozpin informed me of your exhibition I told him I would gladly come along. This also helps with your lessons on environmental survival."

"You mean how to live off the land?" Zoe asked. "Correct young lady," he said, "Our school trains young mages to survive in any conditions. Including the normal school courses: potions, transfigurations, charms, etc. we hold classes for defense usage for both magical and mundane meaning guns and swords," he explained seeing the confused looks, "We even allow students to have to make their own weapons. But you don't need that since your magic allows you to make them yourself."

"Yeah but it won't hurt to have one in case I run out of magic," Jake informed him getting a nod in agreement.

"Do you mind if you we ride one of the dune buggies?" Zoe asked glancing at them.

He laughed, "I was wondering when one of you would ask," he said throwing one of the keys, "Don't stray too far and call us if something happens. We did give you the phones equipped for the deserts."

"Yeah thanks for that along with prepping our DH's for the deserts as well," Jake yelled as he got into the driver's seat with Zoe in shotgun, "Hang on Z it's going to be a bumpy ride," he warned putting the pedal to the metal with Zoe yelling in excitement.

"How much gas does that have?" Spike asked watching them ride. "It uses solar panels for the day and when it turns dark it then uses the gas but that's normally on full tank," the man answered.

"So it's most likely that we won't be seeing them for a while. And what about food?" Spike asked again. "There's two separate baskets along with water in both buggies with a GPS among other things."

"Too bad Rex and Max are missing out on this," Jake yelled over the roar of the engine, "Yeah when they're at home doing nothing we're having a blast," Zoe yelled back.

In a different area of the desert, the winds carried the sands revealing an egg. With enough sand gone the egg rolled down the hill landing on a rock cracking open and as the winds blew it caused the card to go online shining in its bright blue shine showing a dinosaur. It looked around starting to wonder the sandy plains.

Sensing a dinosaur egg hatching, Jake slowed down as to not let Zoe fall since she was standing up. "What's up Jake," she asked sitting back down, "Why did you stop?"

His answer was to pull out his DH showing an active dinosaur in the same desert they're in. "I'll inform my dad you call your sister as to where it exactly it is," Jake said pulling out his phone followed by Zoe.

" _Hey what's up_?" he heard his dad ask, "Dad there's a dinosaur in this desert. Z and I will be heading towards it right now but I want to say that if it gets near you get out of there." " _Alright I just informed your professor and he's already having us pack. You and Zoe be careful Reese will have both of our heads if she's hurt_ ," Spike informed with Jake nodding.

Hanging up, he saw that Zoe was done with her call as well, "So where's the dino Z?" he questioned.

"According to Reese it's still pretty far away," Zoe answered, "How much gas does this buggy have?" asking her own question.

"This thing is solar powered then when it gets dark I'll have to shift it to gas. But this is always on full tank of gas along with two extra cases of gas, why?" Jake answered.

"Reese said that the dinosaur is about 50 miles or so out," she answered.

"Then put your shades on cause it's going to get bumpy," Jake said putting his shades on followed by Zoe. Turning on the radio, the thing blared Shut Up And Drive by Rihanna.

 **Play Shut Up And Drive ((Shrugs) hey it's a good song for this scene)**

Flooring it, Jake drove towards the direction of the dinosaur. If you were to look from a distance all you would see was a trail of dust in the wake of a buggy.

Thanks to the solar panels, they were able to cover a lot of ground. Looking around Zoe was searching for the dinosaur. "There it is," Zoe yelled pointing to the right holding tight to the rails from Jake doing a hard right.

Driving in that direction, Jake floored it putting more gas. Only for the dinosaur to look over its shoulder seeing the dune buggy causing it to run faster, "Faster Jake," Zoe yelled. "I'm giving it all that I can but I'm already at about the maximum speed," he yelled back.

Looking in his rear view mirror, Jake saw another dust cloud gaining on them, "Z we have company coming from behind," resulting in Zoe to look behind her seeing the AG on their tail. "It's the Alpha Gang."

"We're coming for you brats," they heard Ursula yell gaining on them.

"Z do you see the strap on the counsel?" he asked getting a nod, "Put it on my arm, I'll use my magic to give us a boost." Doing as she was told, Zoe strapped the device and when she did so she was thrown back into her seat from the speed the buggy was going.

"There's an oasis over there," Zoe yelled seeing as the dinosaur was running towards that direction.

 **Stop the song**

"That's a Gallimimus," Zoe said once they stopped to get a closer look at the dinosaur. "And that dinosaur is ours," Ursula said as the Alpha Gang stopped on the other side of the oasis.

"Not on out watch," Jake yelled as he and Zoe slashed their cards with Ed and Zander doing the same, "Dino slash/Alpha slash!"

"Let's Rock! Eoraptor!"

"Parasaurolophus! Bloom!"

"Soak them! Spinosaurus!"

"Crush them! Saichania!"

As four dinosaurs landed, they roared at each other. Charging towards each other Swift attacked Tank with Paris attacking Spiny.

"Tail Smash," Ed yelled slashing the card. Zander following, "Hydro Cutter."

This brought the D-Team to the defenses, "Earth Barrier/Forest Protection!" they yelled. Before Tank could smack Swift silly with her tail the sands around her turned into rock protecting her from Tanks attacks. With the same result happening with Paris using the trees to erect a forest green barrier giving her protection against the crashing wave. Both forgetting about the Gallimimus, who took damage from the wave.

"Leaf Shuriken/Earth Blaster," they yelled following up from their defense. Summing multiple leaves and a rock bolder, Paris and Swift unleashed a storm of leaves and rock.

"They're getting tired," Jake informed his partner. She nodded, "We've got to finish this battle."

When they were about to pull out another move card, they heard, "Tank shake them up," "They're using Earth Quake," Zoe yelled about to fall but Jake caught her.

Turning to the dinosaurs, Jake saw that Swift and Paris ready to fall over and turning to the Gallimimus, he saw that it was getting unsteady and was about to fall over.

Turning back to his and Zoe's dinosaurs, he saw that Spiny was running right to Paris, "Swift protect Paris," he yelled. Watching as Swift did a double kick right on Spiny's face; he heard a roar in pain only to realize that the Gallimimus was left undefended, seeing as it turned to its card form and its move card.

"Ha, it looks like we win these round brats," Ursula yelled as she grabbed the cards then jumped into their ride, riding off into the sands.

As the sky returned to normal, they saw that it was getting dark.

"We lost this fight," Zoe said depress rubbing her right arm.

"We may have lost this fight but there are more in the future," Jake said putting his hand on her shoulder, "Besides thanks to the folio we have most of the dinosaurs."

"You're right," Zoe said looking at the stars, "The stars are wonderful tonight."

"Not as wonderful as you are Z," Jake said receiving a dark blush from the girl. She was about to say something when Paris and Swift cried getting their attention. Looking down they saw that they both had their mouths open indicating that they were hungry.

Eye-rolling at how they ruined the moment, Jake went to the back of the dune buggy to see if there was any food, "It seems there's enough food for all four of us do you want to eat here?" he asked his companion.

"You mean like a date?" she asked getting a small blush. Jake blushed in return stuttering, "I-if you want it to be one."

Smiling Zoe walked up to him kissing him on the cheek saying, "Of course I'll take this as a date."

Smiling again Jake took out the blanket that was big enough for all of them. With Jake doing that Zoe got out the food with the help of Paris and Swift.

Eating their food, Zoe laughed at a joke Jake told her about how Max dressed as an elf a few years ago for Christmas. As Jake was about to eat his piece of steak, he saw Zoe stare at it. Again rolling eyes, getting a blush, he extended his arm to her letting her eat the piece.

Wrapping up their dinner, they saw Paris and Swift start playing in the water, "I should have brought swimming suit," Zoe whined watching the dinosaurs having fun. "Chill Z, we didn't know that we would be here," Jake reminded her.

"I know," she sighed, turning to Jake she said smiling, "I really enjoyed this date."

"I'm glad you did," he said smiling, "I hope we could do this again."

Thinking about it, she saw that Jake was getting nervous, "Of course we're going to do this again," she smiled getting a sigh of relief.

After as 30 minutes of silence, they saw an RV pull up, "Are you three alright?" Spike asked.

"Yeah we're fine but we lost the dinosaur and the move card," Jake said.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "Now why don't you both get in the buggy and follow us back to the main camp." Nodding they claimed into the buggy with Swift and Paris in their laps.

Following the RV, Zoe started to close her, "You can sleep if you want," Jake said, "I'll wake you up when we get there." With his permission, she closed her eyes and laid on his shoulder.

The next thing Zoe knew was her being shaken; opening her eyes she saw that it was Jake waking her up, "Z wake up, we're at camp. Dad already set up our tents, Swift and Paris are already there."

Getting out of the buggy, Zoe made only two steps before falling with Jake catching her. "If your still sleepy I'll bring you to the tent," nodding she went back to sleep resting her head on his shoulder.

Eye rolling again, Jake brought her to their tent walking in to see the dinosaurs still awake. Setting Zoe on her bed taking off her belt, vest, necklace, shades, and shoes let her sleep.

Since Zoe was asleep, Jake changed into his sleeping clothes and getting into bed he noticed the dinosaurs jump up and claimed under the sheets and closed their eyes, following their example Jake did the same. 

**Hey, everyone how did you like the song and the date scene. The song itself was something I thought of when I was listening to my likes video on youtube and the date scene was on the spot really. Don't forget to review or PM on the next dinosaur along with my poll since I want to get at least 10 votes since I want to remake my Digimon and Bakugan Xover into a Digimon and SAO one, Hope you enjoyed both and see you later.  
**


	13. Mountain Mistery

**Yo, I'm back with another chapter, with the string of victories for the D-Team I thought it would be a good time for them to lose a few battles. That's why I'm making these chapters for it will be these chapters that will eventually lead our heroes into the layer of the Alpha Gang. Now that's done let's rock.**

 **Mountain Mistry**

"Man I can't believe you two rode a dune buggy," Max complained as Zoe told the story of her and Jake's desert trip.

"Too bad you also lost the dinosaur as well," Rex added. They were in the mountain area for another dig and this time all four were going since it was cooler than the desert.

"Yeah but Jake said with our victories so far it was bound to happen sooner or later," she informed them. "You're right about that," Rex said agreeing with her then asked, "How was your sudden date night with him anyways?"

"Oh yeah Jake told me about that but he never told me the details," Max added.

She blushed, "It was amazing he cheered me up after we lost the dinosaur and suddenly asked me out. I agreed and since we were at the oasis it was the perfect spot then he carried me to our tent since I was asleep on the drive to the camp," she explained eyes closed with her hands together.

"Why are there students from Jake's school anyways?" Rex asked changing the subject.

"One of our clubs heard Jake talk about his next dig and asked the headmaster if they could come along. Ozpin agreed sending me to chaperone with Spike and his colleague and to keep the club in line and help with the dig," a female voice said from behind Zoe.

"Then why are most of the girls staring at Jake starry-eyed?" Max asked seeing as most of the girls were just staring at his brother.

The professor's eye twitched, turning to the girls she yelled, "If you girls don't get back to work you all will be spending a weeks' worth of detention with me," this threat caused all the girls to go back to work. "When Jake started to come to school for his classes, he immediately gained a fan club," she explained to the three this caused Zoe to glare at each girl.

"Zoe are those the buggies you and Jake rode when you were in the desert?" Max asked eyeing the buggies. "Yup and the one me and Jake rode on was the silver with three wolfs howling," she said pointing to the one near the far left where Jake was leaning on it drinking some water which was on the base of the mountain.

"Yes he did report about you both using the buggy for a joy ride," the professor informed them, which lead to the dinosaur chase. And Ozpin did say that Jake could keep it for his good work even though he's doing homeschool studies until a week after the desert disaster."

"Come on professor, our dinosaurs weren't meant to handle the extreme weather of the desert," Jake said cutting her off, all four turned to him only wearing his pants, shoes, and white tank top.

She nodded yielding to that statement. Turning to the three still sitting down Jake asked, "Are you ready to get back to work?"

"Yeah," Rex nodded with the others following.

In a different part of the region, an eagle landed near her nest; when she landed an egg fell from its position falling into the nest. Curious to what it was the eagle tapped its beak cracking it. Seeing as it was nothing the eagle picked them up with its beak and threw them overboard landing on some rocks than some rock from the nest fell on top of that resulting in its activation.

Rearing its head, the dinosaur looked around wondering as to where it was. Seeing as it was in its home the dinosaur wander the area looking for something to eat not knowing that its awakening caused two groups to find it. One to protect and the other was a mystery.

At the dig site, Jake stiffened and right as he was about to speak all their DH's went off signaling that a dinosaur awakened. "Go find that dinosaur," the professor said seeing them pull out their holders then instructing the rest to pack up and move out.

"You think I could drive?" Max asked his brother. "No can do Max, I'm the only one in this group with the experience to drive along with the fact that we're on a time limit to the dinosaur since if we found it the AG will go after it," Jake said to his brother with him jumping into the driver's seat, Zoe in the shotgun, with Max and Rex in the back row along with the dinosaurs sitting in their laps, "Hope you're buckled up," he announced as he placed his DH in the slot letting the location appear on the GPS, "Cause this is going to get bumpy."

Pressing his foot on the pedal, they took off racing towards the dinosaur. The drive itself was bumpy with all the rocks plus the speed Jake was going it was a wonder too how no one bumped his or her head on the ceiling of the buggy.

"Uh guys I think we have company," Rex yelled over the winds noticing a dust cloud coming behind them. "So soon," Max yelled getting a nod from Rex.

"Zoe do it," Jake commanded, knowing what he was talking about Zoe placed the bracelet on his arm giving them a speed boost.

"Why don't you brats just go home," Ursula yelled riding next to them as Zander rammed next to them. "Can't this thing go any faster," Rex asked. "Not this time," Ed said pressing a button firing a spear at the back tire of the buggy. Seeing that Jake yelled, "Hey that's not fair."

"In this race to the dinosaur anything's fair," Ursula yelled as the AG rode off and the buggy started to slow down.

Growling Jake summoned Storm Raider from one of his anime, he took aim at the thruster and the back tire firing a shot landing a direct hit, all four seeing the thruster explode and it slowing down. "Nice hit," Max said fist pumping.

"Was that from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha?" Rex asked as Jake nodded letting the rifle disappear. "But are we going to do since one of the wheels is blown and we don't have a spear," Zoe said then turned to Jake asking, "Do we?"

"Let me check," Jake said jumping out to the back of the buggy lifting up the trunk, "We're in luck, we have a spare. Max Rex come help me with the repairs." Nodding the mentioned boys hopped out of the buggy to help. And after half an hour the buggy was back up and running jumping back inside Zoe saw that Zander and Ed were the only ones to repair. Shifting into high gear, the D-Team flew past the AG, who was coughing the dust, with them hearing, "You brats will pay for this."

"Putting the buggy on cruise control," Jake said as the buggy slowed down to 50 MPH.

"So was that the only thing you are able to summon using your magic?" Rex asked. "I can also summon all the blades in BLEACH with the abilities of the blades, weapons in most of the anime, and powers in most of the anime," Jake answered.

"Wow," was all the Zoe said with the boys whistling.

" _Jake do you copy_ ," Reese said from the panel. "I hear you loud and clear," Jake answered, "What's the sitch."

" _You're getting close to the dinosaur_ ," Reese said, " _Take a right in 5 minutes then keep going straight. You'll see it soon_."

"Roger that," Jake copied doing what he was told.

With Jake still on cruise control, a blast was heard next to them. Turning around Rex saw that it was the AG was behind them with a cannon planted on the hood of their boggy.

"Max, Rex start shooting," Jake said summoning Storm Raider along with an assault rifle from Valkyria Chronicles.

Grabbing the rifles the boys started blasting and Zander with Ed returned fire. "Do these things run out of ammo?" Zoe asked seeing as the boys were still firing. "Nope, as long there's magic in the air they can fire all they want," Jake answered, "The dinosaur is in our sights," he added.

"It's an Edmontonia," Zoe said upon getting a closer look.

"They're out of ammo let's do a full assault," Rex told Max who nodded as both started to rapid fire at the AG buggy with one of the shots hitting the cannon blowing it up with the Alpha Gang screaming, "We're blasting off again."

"Dino slash!" Rex and Max jumping out of the buggy.

"Triceratops! Roar!"

"Carnatorus! Blow them away!"

Landing behind of the Edmontonia, they roared gaining its attention. Turning around the Edmontonia horn glowed purple then threw his head around as the glow grew resembling a fan sending rubble at them.

"It's an earth dinosaur," Jake informed them, "Chomp will have a tough time her."

"Got it," Max said. "Dino slash! Typhoon Roar!" Rex yelled slashing the card. Having Ace open his mouth and let out a typhoon of wind launching it into the air. "Dino slash! Lightning Spear!" slashing the card, Chomp jumped into the air as electricity in between all three horns. As the horns hit the Edmontonia a spear shaped lightning formed on the other side.

Getting up they all saw that it was unsteady, "One more good hit will end it," Zoe said.

"And that last hit is this," Rex said, "Dino slash! Cyclone!"

After activating the card, clouds formed surrounding Ace. Roaring Ace charged towards landing the last attack reverting the Edmontonia back into card form.

" _How was the fight_?" Spike asked over the video phone. "We won this one," Jake said holding up both cards, "But the buggy may need some repairs."

" _Why would the buggy need some repairs_?" the professor asked. "The Alpha Gang shot energy blasts from their cannon at us," Zoe said replacing Jake face since he was driving, "Using Jake's magic Rex and Max were able to fend them off but the buggy took a beating."

" _You mean that three grown adults started shooting at you three_!" she yelled, " _Are you three alright_?" Spike asked worried. "We're fine but we may need to take a nap when we get back to the house," Spike heard Max say over the line, " _That's fine, you three learned it_. _See you back at cam_ p," Spike said ending the call.

"Good call on the nap," Rex told Max, "We all need one after this hunt."

The rest of the drive was only silence, seeing as everyone, but Jake who was driving, fell asleep.

Reaching the camp, Spike helped Jake carry Rex and Jake Zoe with Max walking. Having Reese teleport them back to the lab, Reese helped Rex to his bed, Max walking into his, and Jake placing Zoe into hers and finally Jake falling on his closing his eyes right as he hit his head on the pillow.

 **As this ends, I want to say that I'm doing two more chapter before I go back to the cannon episodes, see you later.**


	14. Universal Adventure

**Hey, everyone, I am on a role today this is my third chapter today. I want to say Happy Birthday to Austin one of my reviews have a rocking day bro this one is for you. This time, the D-Team will be in the universal Orlando for a swamp living dinosaur.**

 **Universal Adventure**

"I can't believe we're in Universal Studios in Orlando Florida," Zoe squealed looking around once she got off the car.

"Man this is going to be a blast," Rex said followed after.

"What are we going to do first?" Jake said next.

"Who cares let's go on all of them," Max said answering his brother.

"Now wait a minute we won't be able to ride all the rides," Reese said following the group of four, "We have to spend our time wisely."

"Come on Reese let the kids have fun," Spike told her getting a sigh from the female who let out a small smile.

Looking at the map Jake said, "Let's do the water rides for when the weather gets hotter." Rex nodded saying, "Good idea since we don't want to freeze when we go on the other rides."

"I just want to go on the Magical Adventures area, "Zoe informed the group.

"I know the first water ride we can go on," Max said, "The Jurassic Park ride."

Jake eye-rolled saying, "You and dad watch all the movies religiously. Even if 2 and 3 were horrible and besides why would you even watch it anyways since we have real breathing dinosaurs." 

"He is right you know," Rex informed Max.

"Now before you all start running," Reese voiced interrupting their conversation, "Here are you fast pass to shorten up the wait time. Along with extra money for Food and Souvenirs."

"Thanks, Reese," They said once they got their cash, "See you two near the end of the day."

Running along, the first thing they did was go to the King Kong ride. After ten minutes or so has passed (I don't really know how long the ride is) the first thing Max did was to say, "Man Zoe you really got scared when we were about to fall."

She smacks saying, "I did not," she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah you did and the entire ride you were hugging Jake's arm like it was a lifeline," Rex informed her. 

"Don't worry about it Z," Jake said, "When we get back to the hotel, I'll tell you some more embarrassing about Max."

"So what next?" Rex asked before Max could make a scene.

Looking back onto the map, Jake said, "We can go to the Magical Adventure area since its right next door agreeing they started to walk to that direction.

Near the D-Teams very position, an egg rolled from one of the props for the Jurassic Park area and into the water hatched as the egg broke on the bottom of the small lake. As people turned to see what the blue glow was they were met with a real life dinosaur, the bad part was that it was a carnivore, causing people to run for their lives.

The team themselves was at the pub in the area trying out some of the drinks from the actual movie when their DH's went off. Looking at it, they saw that it was right in the middle of the Jurassic Park exhibit paying for their drinks they headed off to the area.

"Is it weird that a dinosaur would be in the area based off of dinosaurs?" Max asked as they were running in the direction where people was running from. Stopping they ran behind some bushes at the sight of the security at the entrance leading to the Jurassic Park area.

"If they're here then that means all the other entrances are blocked off as well," Rex said. Hearing his cell ring, Jake answered it, "Hey dad pretty busy right now. There's a real-life dinosaur in the Jurassic Park area," he informed his father. " _I know me and Reese noticed that people were running in terror from something then we hear that the entire area is off limits. From what Reese was able to find the dinosaur in question is a carnivore so be careful_ ," Jake nodded has he hung up.

"What's the plan?" Zoe asked Jake as she saw that he finished talking to his father. "What makes you think that I even have a plan," Jake asked curiously.

"You're the leader of this group since you're the only one that's sane among us," Rex told him. "Yeah, even I admit that you're the level headed on between the four of us," Max added getting a sigh from said brother.

"Fine, here's what we're going to do," Jake said going back to the map at hand, "Seeing as all the entrances are blocked we'll have to find another route to the heart of the exhibit."

"The only ways inside are from the Magical Adventures area where we are right now, Toon Lagoon, and Lost Continent," Rex followed.

"Unless the security forest patrols the area," Max began with Zoe finishing, "Then we can jump the fences."

"So the only option we have is to jump the fence," Jake finally said. As they were about to move the sky turned its rainbow color and looking to the entrance they saw Terry bash through the security followed be the AG.

"Or we could follow them," Rex said pointing to the destruction caused by the T-Rex.

"Run for it," Jake yelled as they ran past the still dazed security.

Upon reaching the battle site, the D-Team saw Terry throw the unknown dinosaur into a building.

"That's a Cristatusaurus," Zoe yelled as the AG sent Spiny to help Terry.

"Ok Me and Rex will fight the AG while Z and my brother will fight the Cristatusaurus," Jake began getting nods. Running out into the open they yelled, "Dino slash!"

"Triceratops! Roar!"

"Let's Rock! Eoraptor!"

"Parasaurolophus! Bloom!"

"Carnatorus! Blow them away!"

"Ursula it's the brat's dinosaurs," Ed told her as they watched Chomp and Paris fight the Cristatusaurus while Swift and Ace fight off Terry.

 **Chomp and Paris**

With the herbivores, Paris did a tailwhip followed be Chomp doing a ram attack sending the rogue dinosaur crashing into another building.

"Max we have to finish this in soon or the area will be destroyed," Zoe said to the lightning user.

"Then you start and I'll finish it," Max said, "Both of our elements are stronger than the Cristatusaurus," he added getting a nod.

"Dino slash!" Zoe yelled slashing another new move card, "Forest Fervency!"

Activating the move card, a forest erupted from around the dinosaur. And from that forest were multiple vines whipping with leaves hurtling at Cristatusaurus.

Following up Max yelled slashing his own move card, "Dino slash! Electro Slam!"

Using the move, Chomp jumped into the air and as he dived right at the Cristatusaurus electricity gathered around him and landing the attack the dinosaur returned to card form.

"Nice job you two," Zoe said as they roared in victory, "Now let's go see if the others need our help," right as she said that the sky turned to normal, "That answers that," Max said as they ran to the battlefield of Swift, Ace, and Terry.

 **Swift and Ace**

"You know this is the first time Ace and Swift ever been paired for a fight," Jake said watching their dinosaur fight off Terry. Rex looks at him with a look of WTF, "Of all the times to say that you say that now." Jake shrugs, "Let's end this now," he said as a move card pops up followed by Rex's DH doing the same, "I'll hit him high and you hit low," he said casually getting a nod.

"Dino Slash! Meteor Dive/Ninja Attack," they said using one of their new move card. With Ace giving Swift a helping hand with the jump, Ace made two other copies of himself constantly attacking. Swift, on the other hand, started to fall as fire started to form around her, and as Ace finished his assault she finished it ending the fight.

"You'll pay for this," Ursula said as they ran off. "You say that every time," Jake commented rolling his eyes.

"We should get out of here," Max informed the group, "We heard security on the way."

"Reese beam us back," Jake called as the security just got there to watch four people vanish.

"Good job kids," Spike said as he and Reese greeted them, "Nice job with keeping the damage to a minimum."

"Thanks, dad," Jake said taking the card from Max and heading outside. "Do you want some company?" Zoe asked.

"If you want to," Jake said as Zoe followed.

 **Again I want to say happy bday to Austin. Next chapter will be going back to the canon series of DK. I was planning on having the second partners to be revealed when the D-Team infiltrate the Alpha Gang HQ but I'm thinking about it sooner, see you later.  
**


	15. Oceanic Race

**Hey, everyone, this is the first of the cannon DK episodes. Austin, I don't really understand what you're getting at and Indominus-Rex-99 I'll try to place them even if I remember correctly that they have their own episodes but correct me if I'm wrong. Looking ahead it seems that it is after the 11 episode is when the D-Team will enter the den of the AG so that is when they will use their other dinosaurs and with that out of the way let's rock.**

At the Taylor's house, the boys plus Aki watch as the dinosaur eats out of their food bowl. "At least the ministry is paying for their food," Aki said in relief, "Who knows what I would do with buying all of their food."

The boys laugh, "Yeah thank for small miracles," Jake said as Max fill up all their bowels once more. After Max empties, the dog food bag the DH went off, "On another hunt?" Aki asked when they brought out their DH's.

"Yeah we are mom," Max said turning to the dinosaur, "Chomp, Ace, Swift let's go and the rest guard the house," as the mentioned dinosaurs left the others did their own salute.

"There it is, right on the Mediterranean cost," Spike said pointing to the map. "The precise location would be Monaco," Reese added.

"So base on the location then that means that's it a water type," Jake said, "So it must have already scared the locals since it was eating the fish. It would be best to return them to their cards in case the locals mistake the dinosaurs as the monster."

"As always you're correct," Reese said, "The locals are already trying to find the so-called monster and if they see the dinosaurs they'll think that you three are responsible."

"And this is why you are team leader," Rex said as they all returned the dinosaurs into their card forms then teleported to the location.

Once there they see the fishermen with spears heading to the docks. "Yeah mister what's happening," Jake asked as one of the fisherman ran by. "A monster came out of the sea. We have to stop it before it devours everything," he said as he ran off.

Just then Jake's phone rings, "What's up?" Jake asks as he heard Ozpin on the other line, " _If you haven't already heard there is a monster in Monaco_ ," he said to him. "Yeah we're here right now, the monster is a dinosaur," Jake informs his school headmaster.

" _Then I'm sending the buggy so that it will be quicker to find it_ ," Ozpin told him as the buggy was teleported in front of them, " _Good luck_."

Hopping into the buggy, Jake started the engine as the dinosaur's location popped up on screen. "It looks like its nearby," Zoe said looking at the screen and running right by them was the dinosaur they were looking for. Seeing that it was the dinosaur they were looking for Jake floored it to catch up with it.

"Isn't that a Suchomimus," Rex said as Max questions, "Suchomimus?"

"Yeah, it was found in Africa and was known to live off fish so it makes sense that it would go and eat the fish," Rex explained.

"But we need to lure it into the open but how?" Zoe asked. "We can't just search the entire cost," Max added.

"Lure it huh," Jake said. "I'm guessing that you have a plan," Rex said.

" _Jake this is Ozpin you read_ ," Ozpin asked as he appeared on screen. "Read you loud and clear," Jake replied.

" _The dinosaur was last know swimming in your direction and looking ahead there is a truck full of fish with a harpoon attached to it. I suggest you four hurry before they get hurt_ ," Ozpin said signing out.

"Z take the wheel," Jake said as Zoe reached over to grab the wheel while the two switch places so that Zoe drove and Jake was in the shotgun seat, "Ace and Swift are the fastest among us so let's summon them," Jake said with Rex agreeing.

"Dino slash!" they yelled.

"Let's Rock! Eoraptor!"

"Carnatorus! Blow them away!"

Appearing in their adult forms they were just in time to see the truck curve out of the Suchomimus teeth.

"What happen to the sky?" one of the fishermen asked seeing the sky turning its rainbow color, "Who cares about that fire the harpoon," the other one yelled as the first one took aim and was about to fire when they saw two more monsters behind the first one.

"Hey sorry about this," Jake said as the buggy drove next to the truck, "But we're going to need the fish," and as he said that claws from the buggy extended out to grab the fish and secure it onto the hood of the buggy. "Here's payment for the fish," Jake said throwing a wad of cash into the truck turning to the two dinosaurs, "Swift Ace play follow the leader," Jake yelled as the buggy took off followed by their dinosaurs the rogue dinosaur then after five minutes Spiny.

"Spiny is right on our tail," Max yelled in the second row.

 **Play Digimon Run Around**

The drive around town was blood pumping for the D-Team, Max kept throwing fish to keep the Suchomimus tempted while Zoe kept driving and Jake and Rex was keeping track of all the dinosaurs.

"Z get ready to take a turn," Jake informed her, "Spiny is taking the roof top express," watching as Spiny is jumping from roof to roof.

"Hang on guys I'm taking a sharp curve," Zoe yelled as she did a sharp right to dodge Spiny who landed in front of the buggy.

Turning to the buggy, Spiny didn't see the oncoming dinosaurs plowing into him. Getting back up, Spiny returned back to chasing the buggy.

Seeing the beach up ahead, Zoe said, "Hang on cause the landings going to be rough," jumping off of the cliff followed by the dinosaurs.

 **End Song**

Landing on the beach, all the fish flew out of the box and onto the sands. Shaken the D-Team got out of the buggy to see the Suchomimus and Spiny about to clash.

Only for Swift to double kick the Suchomimus and Ace body slam into Spiny, "Alright way to go you two," Rex said.

Landing a few feet back, Spiny ran towards Ace only to get whipped in the face sending him back once more. Running Ace bit Spiny on the base of the neck and started to spin around lifting Spiny off the ground; after the fifth spin, Ace threw him into the water ending that battle.

On the other hand, Swift was running circles around the Suchomimus. "Sonic Screw!" Jake yelled slashing a move card.

Running Swift was surrounded by the winds that were forming into a screwdriver. As she ran past the Suchomimus it fell forward onto the sands glowing blue returning to its card as the sky turned back to normal.

Calling Reese, Jake asked her to beam them back to the lab seeing as they were finished with this fight. Stepping off the pad, they walked to the backyard seeing all the dinosaurs they won including the ones from the folio out in their baby forms.

Summoning the Suchomimus to his baby form the first thing he did was to jump into one of the lakes that were connected by a river. Then summoning out their own dinosaurs to play with their friends.


	16. Into enemy Territory

**Hey, everyone, this chapter will be the reveal of the other dinosaurs and more of Jake's magic will be reveal. The D-Team will be entering the den of the enemy then will try to escape the island. So with the information out of the way let's rock.  
**

 **D-Team dinos and cards update**

 **Jake Taylor (Main Stone): Swift, Shredder moves: Water Javelin, Quake Saber, Earth Barrier, Jet Shuriken, Forest Frenzy, Fire Cannon, Poseidon's Wrath, Electro Strike, Hurricane Slash, Earth Blaster, Forest Fervency, Meteor Dive, Sonic Screw,**

 **Zoe Drake (Grass Stone): Paris, Swan moves: Natures Blessing, Thorn Whip, Emerald Garden, Leaf Storm, Leaf Shuriken,**

 **Max Taylor (Lightning Stone): Chomp, Titan moves: Electric Charge, Electro Cannon, Lightning Spear, Electric Charge, Electro Slam,**

 **Rex Owen (Wind Stone): Ace, Fang moves: Cyclone, Typhoon Roar, Ninja Attack,**

 **. . . . Yeah from now on I'll try to have the others use their move cards more often. In other news instead of me trying to figure out the new moves, why don't you decide on what moves they will have? And no don't bother going to the Dinosaur King web page for the move cards I already have a tab for that on my laptop. WARNING SWARE WORDS AHEAD  
**

"Do you know what this is?" Ozpin asked as he and the D-Team look at the screen where the last dinosaur was located.

"No, the computer says that the dinosaur activation was at these coordinates but there's nothing in that area," Reese said typing on the computer.

"What was the dinosaur that activated anyways?" Zoe asked looking over Reese's shoulder.

"It was the dinosaur that you lost," she said. "You mean the Gallimimus," Jake asked getting a nod.

"So that means that this is probably the Alpha Gang HQ," Rex said, "But how are they cloaking the island with the technology in this time period. I mean it could happen but not for at least a few more years."

"I have a theory about that," Ozpin said after taking a sip from his coffee, "When the ministry hacked one of the cameras on the island we found out that the Alpha Gang belongs to a different time period. So we figured that when they took the dinosaur and turned them into cards; they must have tried to return to their own time period but something went wrong for the cards to scatter and for them to land in this time period."

"But how were you able to find this in the first place?" Spike asked.

"Using both magic and technology," Ozpin answered, "Magic to cover our trail and technology to download the information."

"So what now," Max asked laying on the counter, "Are we going in or not?"

Jake crossed his hands thinking over it, "While it seems like a good idea to go and see what makes them tick the disadvantage about it is that if we get caught them its games over."

"From the look on his face I say that Jake is thinking about it," Ozpin said. "That's why Jake is the team leader," Max told him, "Good choice," was the respond from the headmaster.

"This could be the only chance we have of finding more about the Alpha Gang but if we get caught then its games over," Jake said repeating his thoughts out loud, "Let's vote all those who say let's go into enemy territory say I."

"I," Rex, Max, and Spike said as one.

"So you girls are Nay," Jake said getting nods, "Well then the I's have it."

"But do we bring our original only or both?" Zoe asked. "Bring both," was the only thing Jake said.

"Then if you're going," Ozpin began, "Then you'll need these," opening the briefcase. "I had a feeling you three would go so the guys in the lab made these," pulling out three batons along with three wrist device and other items. "These will help you defend yourselves from any threats along with some wrist mounted computers for you to map out the island."

Nodding they each grabbed each item then stepped onto the pad, "Remember even if they jam our connection we will still be in touch," nodding the vanished from the pad.

On the island of the AG, they noticed the sky in its rainbow color indicating that a battle is going on.

"There's the Gallimimus," Zoe said as a T-Rex slam into it, "And there is Terry and the other dinosaurs belonging to the Alpha Gang," Max added. Watching the 3 on 1 battle from behind some bushes.

"There's the Alpha Gang," Jake said glancing next to the dinosaurs seeing the AG themselves next to an old man and some kids, "Z take some pics of them," Jake asked and looking to where he was pointing Zoe snapped some pictures.

Seeing as the battle ended, Rex was about to take the card when Jake stopped him. Wondering why he would do that, Rex looked over the bush to see Zander and Ed picking up the card. Signaling to follow Jake and the others began going the other direction.

Glancing around seeing nothing, Jake placed the area with a silencing spell. Knowing that Jake placed a shield, Rex told him, "Thanks for holding me back from getting that card."

"No problem," the leader of the team answered, "Come in D-Lab, D-Lab do you read me," he said to the wrist watch.

" _We read you loud and clear on this end Jake what's the situation_?" Reese responded.

"We made it to the island but we also saw the Alpha Gang's dinosaur with what we think is the head honcho along with two children," he answered.

" _Then try to find a why in without being detected_ ," Ozpin said from off screen, " _The computers should detect all the systems in the building and short circuit them for you three to slip by_."

Nodding, Jake said, "Roger that, Jake signing off," he said as the screen turned black.

"Let's look for another way inside," Zoe said.

After looking around they found a pipe leading to somewhere into the inner area of the island. "Only way to find out," Jake said jumping inside looking at each other Zoe went next followed by Rex, and finally Max.

Falling into a random passageway, Max tried to open one of the doors but it wouldn't budge. "Voice command so we'll need a password," Jake said as seeing as there was no key hole, "Too bad I really wanted to see if I could use my keyblade to see if it really does open any door."

"The password will have to be complex," Rex said ignoring Jake, "Something that no one else will have even thought of a password called-," here Max interrupted saying, "Open sesame," "Max that will nev-," again Rex was interrupted when the door slid open, "Unbelievable," was the only thing he could say with Jake nodding in agreement.

Walking in, they enter another hallway. "Great we'll never find the dinosaur," Zoe complained walking into another room, "Hey there's a slide leading somewhere," Max said pointing to said slide. "Don't just stand there go down," Jake said to his brother, who jumped followed by Rex, Zoe, and then Jake.

Making a sudden stop, they enter some kind of room. "Who that-," Max said but Rex covered his mouth watching as the lady picked up something way heavier than her getting wide eyes from all four humans.

Then suddenly Paris started to act up, "Paris what's the matter?" Zoe asked seeing as she started to run away.

Following their female teammate they enter a cross road. "Which way did she go?" Jake said worried with the same look followed by the others.

Hearing two different sounds, Max ran to one direction and Jake with Rex followed Zoe screaming.

Entering a different hallway, a wall broke down revealing Chomp getting pounded by the Gallimimus and Terry.

Summoning their dinosaurs to help Chomp, Jake and Rex saw that Ace and Swift were defeated after putting up a good fight.

"How did you find us?" Rex roared.

"Whoever sent you was good but once you entered the lair nothing could keep you safe," the old man said laughing.

"Ace Swift!" they heard Zoe yell from behind them. Turning they see the old man plus the kids holding Zoe hostage.

Seeing Swift fall and Zoe, the girl he loved, captured something inside Jake snapped. And with a roar his magic started to whirl around him.

"What's happening!?" the old man yelled seeing as one of the brats exploded with something he's never seen before happen before his eyes.

Then all of a sudden something else happens, the dinosaurs belonging to the D-Team returned to their adult size defeating the dinosaurs of the Alpha Gang along with the Gallimimus.

With his head facing the Alpha Gang they flinched at the look in his eyes. "Destroy all that harms those you hold dear, Daten-shi!" he roared once more as his magic formed into a pitch black single edge sword, the cross guard being angel wings with the same color as the blade itself while the grip and pommel also being the same color. His clothes even changed now wearing something that would have been worn in ancient Japan, but to the D-Team it was something from BLEACH only with black angel wings attached to his back.

Seeing the blade had two different reactions, for the D-Team the boys knew once Jake saw Zoe captured shit was going to hit the fan but they didn't know that it was going to be this huge. Zoe herself when she saw this wasn't frightened but comforted knowing that the person she loved would go to such lengths to keep her safe.

The Alpha Gang . . . well, they would have already shit themselves if they could. One moment they were about to win then the next the leader of the group let out a roar that summoned and strengthen their dinosaur. And after that, he said something like an incarnation and then a dark explosion happened and finally they see him with a sword in hand new clothes and a really pissed off look on his face.

Jake well all he knew was that Zoe was caught and darkness was around him. Looking around he saw that he was in a dark forest in the middle of a clearing. Hearing sticks break behind him he turned to see a tall man, 6 foot zero, wearing what looks like ninja clothing. "Who are you?" Jake asks getting a laugh from the man, "Do you think this is funny. My friends and the girl I love is in danger so stop laughing!" he roared.

"Forgive me for I am not laughing at that," the man said raising his right hand, "I'm laughing when you asked who I am," he said getting out a few more chuckles.

"Why?" Jake asked.

"We are currently in your own mindscape," the man said receiving wide eyes from Jake. He knew that phrase, "But from where," he asked himself. 

"IF you're still confused let me give you another hint," the man said holding out his arm like he had a sword in it said, "Bankai." "That's from BLEACH," Jake said getting a nod then realized, "My magic, the first thing I did when I found out I could summon any weapon was to first go to my room to copy all the weapons from there. And that lead to me trying to figure out my own thing." The man nodded saying, "This includes the fact that you hold all the elements including Light and Dark. So when you saw Zoe caught you tapped into your darker element to protect her and in return your friends. We will talk later but now get off this island," the man said looking up at the sky, "Fine I'll talk to you later," Jake said disappearing from his mindscape. 

Opening his eyes, Jake saw that there was both awe, scared, and shock from the entire room. Glancing he saw that all of their dinosaurs were in their adult form and defeated the Alpha Gang he sent a nod in thanks then disappeared only to reappear in front of Zoe, who blushed at seeing him up close, and as he sheathed his sword all the robots fell to the ground sliced into confetti.

Seeing the AG scared looks once more he let out a small smile. Grabbing Zoe he walked up to Rex and his brother, muttering, "Yami no kairō," a portal of darkness formed from underneath them letting them fall through it and disappeared as Jake passed.

Reappearing on a beach, Jake suddenly dropped to the ground in exhaustion. "Bro that was both amazing and terrifying," Max said first.

"Yeah what was that all about?" Rex asked, "When you saw Zoe captured you snapped then said something similar to BLEACH and finally slashed all the robots into pieces of paper.

"To be honest," Jake began after taking some deep breaths, "When I saw Zoe I thought the worst. Remember when we were told that I could summon any weapon I went straight to my room to copy anything from my anime?" he asked getting nods, "I then tried to develop my own incarnations from the BLEACH series. And as you saw when I snapped it was dark; well I also tapped into my darkness element."

"Love is the most powerful thing of all," Zoe said, "It was the reasons for wars to begin and was the reason people would do anything for the ones they loved. Like how you used it to save me," she finished kissing Jake on the lips.

"And how my birth mother used her love for me to protect me from the person who wanted me dead when I was only a year old," Jake added as he heard in the back of his mind, "Take me instead but don't take Harry."

"So now that we're out here what are we going to do now?" Max asked.

"Well, how about you explain what the brat did and surrendering," Ursula said to them with the AG dinosaurs right behind them.

"Guys bring out the cavalry," Jake said getting up taking out another card followed by the others, "Dino slash!" they screamed as one.

"Defend your allies! Titanoceratops!" Max roared slashing the card revealing his second dinosaur followed by the others.

"Rise Up! Olorotitan!"Zoe screamed going next.

"Shred them with the winds! Gojirasaurus!" Rex shouted.

"Cut them into pieces! Therizinosaurus!" Jake howled going last.

"What you had four dinosaurs all this time and you never used them," Ursula shrieked watching as four new dinosaurs and their dinosaur face off.

"Hurricane Blitz's," Rex shouted using a new move card. Surrounding Fang was five hurricanes and with a roar, they were sent onto Spiny growing into a huge hurricane, jumping into it Fang attack continually until Spiny glowed blue returning to card form ending that battle.

"Electro Shock," Max said as Titan and Terry were going at it. As Terry bit down on Titan's bony shield, Titan opened his mouth firing a ball of electricity sending it right at Terry's stomach, "Super Shocker," he said next as lightning was fired from between the horns straight to a tired Terry putting a shock to his systems sending back into a card.

"Metal Wind," Zoe said watching her battle as Swan faced the Gallimimus. As Swan glowed green and three Pteranodon flew out of the glow attacking the opposing dinosaur three separate times and finally grouping for one final attack. "Solar Striker!" Zoe said next not letting up as Swan started absorbing the sunlight she ran through the Gallimimus ending that fight.

"Wind Sickles!" Jake howled as the claws on Shredder glowed a bright blue throwing his arms sending waves upon waves of wind at Tank and even though Tanks was the stronger element of the two he still took a lot of damage. "Claw Impaler!" Jake said wanting to end this battle, throwing Tank into the air Shredders middle claw grew and thanks to gravity Tank fell back down to earth landing on the middle claw ending that fight and the D-Team winning the entire duel.

As the AG were collecting their cards, Swan managed to swipe the Gallimimus card along with its move card right in front of them.

Hearing an engines roar from overhead, the kids saw Reese and Spike landing in the shallow waters, "Kids get inside now," Spike yelled from over the engines. Getting into the plane Reese saw that ever one was inside took off. Looking behind them the D-Team saw the island getting smaller and smaller.

"That was quite some adventure you three had," Ozpin said after the four told what happened, "And forgive me for you four getting captured if I had known that they were able to monitor you inside the island I would have sent for better equipment," the headmaster apologized.

Max waved him off saying, "It wasn't your fault you didn't know. Good thing about is that we got out alive," he said then added, "And Jake has his own sword."

"Yes that is a good thing," Ozpin said.

"You should have seen it," Zoe began, "He was an angel of darkness ready to avenge his lover. Saving us from who knows what energizing our dinosaurs and being a literal knight," she finished sighing lovingly with hearts in her eyes and if Jake was there he would have blushed hard.

"Where is he anyways?" Rex asked looking around for the mentioned boy.

"He's in his bed sleeping like a boulder," Spike said from his place in the kitchen, "It was surprising that he didn't fall asleep in his shower with him using all that magic. He went straight to bed lights out," he informed the group.

"Well after what happens he deserves it," Zoe said walking to the hallway leading to the room, "I'm going to follow his example see you in the afternoon," she waved not letting them know that she would be sleeping alongside Jake in his room.

 **Well, that's a wrap, hope you people enjoyed this chapter. The hard work of Jake's magic shows with the showing of Shredder, Titan, Fang, and Swan. The sword itself was on the spot and with the explanation of how is also in the fanfic, see you all next time peace.**


	17. When in Rome

**Hi my fellow readers and writers, I'm here with another chapter. I don't really have much to say so let's rock.**

It was a month and a half since the return from the AG Island. In that amount of time Jake and Zoe went on a few dates. He was a bit fearful of Dr. Drake busting out the giant elephant size needle after the first time Dr. Drake threaten him when it came to the happiness and well-being of his daughter. He was only able to use it once before the females in the family threatened him not to use it again.

Right now all four were in line, a really long line, waiting for their turn to get for the limited time pudding.

"Where is Max," Rex asked standing in line, "He was the one that convinced us to go with him."

"If he wondered off I'm going to smack him," Jake said holding hands with Zoe, "This was my school day off with Z."

"Don't worry about it," Zoe comforted him, "This is also fine. I wanted to try some of this pudding anyways."

Turning to her, Jake said, "If you wanted some of the pudding we could have gotten some when it first went on sale." Zoe shrugged getting him to eye roll.

Looking across the street, Rex saw Max next to a news stand, "Max get over here," he said causing Max to do just that.

"Sorry I got bored waiting," he said rubbing the back of his head. "Well if you want some pudding then you have to wait in line like the rest of us," Zoe told him with her hands on her hips in a commanding tone. Standing at attention Max said, "Yes mam I'll stand in line right here.

Whispering to Jake, Rex asked, "Does she take the same tone to you?" "No, I don't do the things Max does so I'm safe," Jake whispered back.

Hearing his phone vibrate Jake took out his phone seeing a news update. "International News: Late last night the leaning of Pisa in Italy was straighten by a dinosaur of all thing," the news reporter said as the tower was shown standing upright and in the next scene a dinosaur. 

"That's a Pachycephalosaurus," Zoe said as all four were huddled around the phone. "But look at the skull dome its glowing a rainbow color," Rex said taking a closer look. "Yeah just like Swift and Shredder," Jake added.

"Then this is one of the old man's experimental dinosaurs," Max told them. "So another secret dinosaur then," Jake followed next.

Looking at each other, the four abandoned the pudding running right to the lab. "Dad, did you see the news?" Max asked as all four ran into the main room on the lab.

"Yes we're watching it right now, the Pachycephalosaurus has entered Rome," Reese answered, "But more importantly did you get the pudding?" Spike asked.

"We'll have to get it later," Jake said as all four teleported.

Arriving in Rome the first thing they see are a group of people running past them. "We need a fast way to catch up to it," Rex said watching as the dinosaur walked past them.

"One buggy coming up," Jake said as the buggy appeared in front of them in a burst of data, "Common we have a dinosaur to find," he said jumping into the driver's seat, Zoe hopping into shotgun, and the boys in the back. Digging into the glove department Jake took out a pair of shades placed it on his head then took off chasing the dinosaur.

Chasing after it, Jake was able to keep up thanks to the buggy's engine. "You know the shining lights on its head is a dead giveaway if it wanted to hide," Max said over the roaring engine.

"Can either of you send out Ace or Swift so we can get it already," Zoe asked, "I want to get back to my date with Jake," she complained.

"If you say so," Jake said as Rex summoned Ace, "But you know after this hunt you and me can finish our date here in Rome or Italy."

"Then let's hurry this up even faster," Zoe yelled, "The sooner we finish this the sooner I can have that date."

"Did you have to say that," Max whispered to his brother. "Why not I always wanted to take Z to Italy."

Keeping track of the Pachycephalosaurus Ace was right on its tail when it suddenly vanished. "Ace behind you," Rex shouted and has Ace did as he was told. He was sucker punched in the side of his face sending him flying backward.

Watching as the Pachycephalosaurus knocking down a support beam sending to fall on others Rex recalled Ace as the last pillar was about to land on top of him.

"That thing is both fast and powerful," Jake said as Rex recalled Ace. Watching as the clouds parted showing the sun, they saw the dome shine as the Pachycephalosaurus kept running.

"Wait do you think that the dinosaur is after the sun?" Zoe asked as Jake took off. "You mean when the Pachycephalosaurus sees something shining it follows after it," Max identified getting a nod. "You could be right but it's too early to tell," Jake said.

Following behind it, the D-Team stop only to see the doctor of the AG standing in front of the dinosaur.

"So if it isn't the brats," the old man said pointing at Jake, "And has for you, you still have two of my own experimental dinosaurs. And with my Pachycephalosaurus, I'll crush you, take your dinosaurs, and experiment on you about what that ability you have. Pachycephalosaurus destroy them," he shouts pointing at the kids.

Only for it to turn the other direction and bash against a reflecting glass window. Looking confused as to where the shining light went. "I now think you may be right about it following anything that shines theory," Jake informed her watching as the old man jumped kick Ed and yelling about nobody attacking his baby.

Now watching as the old man caught onto one of the horns riding the dinosaur like a bull at a rodeo. "Now I have to give him some props for doing a move like that," Jake added getting nods from the boys and an eye roll from Zoe. 

Thankfully they were still in the buggy so Jake pressed on the gas zooming by Ursula, who took a random bike to catch up to them.

Stopping they watched as the Pachycephalosaurus was throwing his head around to get the old man off of it. "Maybe you should get off before it throws you off," Zoe shouted at him. Watching as the old man shouted that his baby will never throw him off only to have the dinosaur throw him off landing face first as Ursula ran up to him.

Seeing a reflection coming off of a passing plane the dinosaur took off once more. "Now we're certain that its following anything that shines," Max said as Jake took off once more followed by Ursula and the old man.

"Now this is what I call a battlefield," Jake said looking at the colosseum as everyone got out and the buggy was teleported back to Japan.

Already seeing that the AG was already here they ran inside to see the AG use the dino-controller on it. "Hey knock it off your hurting it," Jake yelled.

And as the Pachycephalosaurus waved its head in pain, it threw the dino-controller to a wall destroying it. "Alpha slash!" Ursula yelled followed by the old man.

"Soak them! Spinosaurus!"

"Turn them to ashes! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Let's do this, guys," Jake said as a dinosaur card popped out followed by the others, "Dino slash!"

"Defend your allies! Titanoceratops!"

"Rise Up! Olorotitan!"

"Shred them with the winds! Gojirasaurus!"

"Cut them into pieces! Therizinosaurus!" Jake yelled followed by, "Let's rock! Eoraptor!"

As all seven dinosaurs landed on the field, Jake shouted, "Shredder help Swan against Terry and Swift go after the Pachycephalosaurus."

Nodding the two dinosaurs did as they were ordered Shredder charging into the fray slashing Terry and Swift doing her double kick on the Pachycephalosaurus side sending it back.

"This is what happens when someone defies my orders even my own dinosaur," the old man said and right as he was about to use a move card Fang does a head but against a charging Terry sending him back a few feet followed by the attack by the Pachycephalosaurus.

On the other side of the field, Swan and Shredder tag teaming Spiny not letting him rest. Then having some mercy Swan threw him to the wall, as Spiny was getting up Ursula called out, "Tail Smash."

Countering Jake shouted, "Gyro Claw," spinning Shredder and Spiny spins clashed as, thanks to the claws, Spiny was getting a beating.

Over to Swift, she was having a hard time to trying to stop the Pachycephalosaurus from jumping off of the wall to get to the sun. Seeing as the Pachycephalosaurus was charging up an attack she ran in hoping to shorten the distance so that she'll be able to attack.

Firing Swift was able to dodge the attack letting it Terry, and attacked by doing her scratch then kick combo. Grouping Spiny and Terry together all four had a move card out ready to end this battle, "Lightning Strike, Earth Blaster, Cyclone Breath, Rose Spear," they all shouted.

And has all four were gathering their elements Ursula and the old men hugged each other knowing that this fight was over. Letting it rip, all the dinosaurs unleashed their attacks defeating both Terry and Spiny sending them back into cards.

As the clouds cleared and the sun shined the Pachycephalosaurus ignored Swift and started his run up the stands only for Swift to jump on his back, stopping him. Grabbing him by the neck, she threw him over to the D-Team and let wind surge around her claws, jumping she slashed her claws down launching out air waves hitting him dead center reverting him back into card form for Jake to pick up, "And this battle is our," he yelled as the sky turned to normal.

Back at the lab, Zoe was depressed about not getting to finish her date in Italy, she and Jake were in the kitchen as Jake was pulling something out of the fridge. "It's cool how the light shines from his head," Max said as they were looking at the card. "Yeah it was cool but not when it was used against us," Rex informed him.

"Dad what are you doing this is pretty important," Max said as they saw him. "Not only is this important but I got the last cup of pudding," Spike said extending him arm out showing the pudding.

As they all watched Max and his dad fight over it, Jake walked over from behind the counter, "Hey I know how disappointed you are about not getting to go to Italy so I got you this," Jake said handing her a cup of something.

"Isn't that the pudding?" she asked getting the attention of the father and son. "Yeah, I friend owned me a favor and I used it to have him get three cups, one for the both of us and one for him. I wanted to end this date eating the pudding but I decided to use if to cheer you up," he explained as they started to eat getting whines from Max and Spike as the other pudding was getting eaten by the dinosaurs.


	18. Volcanic Vacation

**Hey, I'm here with another chapter. Even I've already said this I'm going to ask again if anybody wants to do a reading this fanfiction, fanfiction go head but make sure you give credit. I would do it but I'm busy with school and I'm still not well known for the characters personality, and with that out of the way let's rock.**

"It was nice for Mr. Ozpin for sending us on this vacation," Zoe said from the guy's room balcony.

Ever since the day where the D-Team got caught when they infiltrated AG Island Ozpin was wrapping his mind on a way to say sorry, even though the kids already have forgiven him, sent them on a paid trip to the Canadian Arctic Archipelago. When they got the tickets, they were surprised they got it and after Ozpin informing them that not only was this an apology this was also a good job so far type of thing.

"Yeah the view is amazing," Max said placing his hands on the rails.

"That over there is Devon Island," Rex informed pointing to the island off in the distance.

"There are rumors of it being an active volcano," Spike told them, "We may even see and eruption."

"Is something wrong Jake?" Reese asked seeing said boy start to go stiff.

"Dinosaur nearby?" Zoe asked her own question getting a nod.

"What that can't be," Spike complained, "This was a post to our vacation. Don't ruin it by saying that there's a dinosaur on the loose,"

"I'm just thankful that the ministry let us keep the watches," Jake said flashing his watch, "They are so much better than the DH easier to carry with the cards in their own case both being waterproof," 

"Then why did I see a gauntlet when I went walked into your room wondering where you were?" Zoe asked.

"I asked if I could modify it and they agreed to let my watch be a test run for your potential upgrade," Jake informed her.

"So we all get to design our own?" Max asked receiving a nod.

"And the great part is that you can summon your move deck from anywhere in the world via the watch," Jake added.

"Ok, ok," Spike said waving his hands, "First official room for this trip: no research or studying, talk or have anything related to what we're working on."

"Dad don't you dare do what you were thinking of doing on the ride here," Jake said after walking to the balcony. Getting a whine from Spike.

"What was your dad going to do?" Zoe asked.

"He was going to graffiti our faces for saying the word dinosaur or their names," Jake informed her.

"Come on you two there's enough time to get fluffy with each other later," Max said from inside the room, "But for now let's hit the hot springs." Blushing and mad that their alone time was ruined, the two walked in smacking Max and grabbing their things then left.

At the guy's side of the hot springs, the boys, thanks to the steam, didn't notice the Alpha Gang right next to them. "Man this is the life," Max said laying on the rock next to his brother and Rex. "You said it," Jake responded sighing in relief watching as the dinosaurs were swimming around them.

"Why didn't you and Zoe head to the co-ed springs," Rex joked, "I'm sure she would enjoy that." Jake blushed smacking Rex on the back of his head nearly screaming, "ZOE AND I ARE ONLY 13 THERE IS NO WAY WE'RE DOING THAT. INCLUDING THE FACT THAT WE ARE ONLY STARTING TO DATE AND FOR YOU INFORMATION HAVE YOU SEEN THE ELEPHANT SIZE NEEDLE HE USED TO THREATEN ME USING IT FOR THE PROTECTIVE FATHER ROUTINE ALL FATHERS GO THROUGH WHEN THEIR LITTLE GIRLS IS ON A DATE!?"

"Wow," was the only thing the guys said. Then quieted down when they heard, "Did you hear that, Ed? I thought I heard one of the brats,"

"Damn the AG is here," Rex said quietly calling their dinosaurs back to them letting the rock hide them.

On the girl's side, Zoe and Reese were talking about girls stuff when they heard Jake yell, "ZOE AND I ARE ONLY 13 THERE IS NO WAY WE'RE DOING THAT. INCLUDING THE FACT THAT WE ARE ONLY STARTING TO DATE AND FOR YOU INFORMATION HAVE YOU SEEN THE ELEPHANT SIZE NEEDLE HE USED TO THREATEN ME USING IT FOR THE PROTECTIVE FATHER ROUTINE ALL FATHERS GO THROUGH WHEN THEIR LITTLE GIRLS IS ON A DATE!?"

"What was that about?" Zoe asked wondering why she was involved and the mentioning of their dad's protective nature when it came to her boyfriend.

"One of the boys must have talked about you with Jake and the co-ed hot springs," Reese answered getting a blush from her little sister, "Unless you want to go, I don't mind and won't tell dad about it."

"Why would you say something like that?" Zoe asked. "You and Jake haven't had enough alone time and even though you didn't notice Ozpin hinted that this trip would be used for your alone time with Jake," Reese informed her sister once more. As they were talking they didn't notice Ursula on the other side of the girl's hot springs.

Spike was out on the beach encased in sand laying in comfort. That is until the earth started to shake and a dinosaur emerge from it yelling he broke from his sandy prison right has the dinosaur stepped in his previous position.

Back at the hot springs, both the D-Team and the Alpha Gang felt the vibrations of the shakes. Turning to where it resonated from, both groups were shocked at seeing the dinosaur heading right for them.

"I thought I heard you creeps," Jake said as Ed and Zander emerged from the water after Ursula threw buckets at them.

"What the matter," Ursula asked but then saw the boys of the D-Team and seeing as she was only in a bath towel dived right back to the female side.

"Should have known that if they're here than the old lady would be here as well. But the dinosaur is an Acrocanthosaurus," Rex said ignoring Ursula's rant about not being old.

Seeing it stomp across the divider and throwing rocks and boulders everywhere caused both teams to get out of the water into their clothes and running after that dinosaur.

But the only problem the AG had that they left their clothes in their room and 'barrowed' some clothes.

"Good thing we had our new DH's with us," Zoe said after they re-grouped.

Following the dinosaur, they heard people screaming in fear of a real life dinosaur in the room they were just in but when they went to check the dinosaur was already gone.

"We missed it," Jake muttered running through the giant hole it made followed by the others.

Exiting another destroyed wall they see the dinosaur swimming towards the island. Glancing towards the sand they watched as the firemen pulled the AG away from the direction of the dinosaur.

"Wait why is it staring at the island?" Max asked.

Narrowing his eyes, Jake thought it over when he said, "Do you think that it had a family on that island and now that its awaken thinking that the family is still on it not realizing that its not in its time period anymore?"

"That is a good explanation," Zoe said. They were back in the boy's room watching as it finally decided to swim to the island.

"Wait why didn't we fight the dinosaur when we had the chance?" Rex asked as they all turned to Jake. Now wondering the same thing he answered, "To be honest I didn't really think of it at the time. I just wanted to get a reading before we fight."

"Now that you had a read," Max said walking to the door, "Let's find that dinosaur."

"Hold it," Reese said interrupting them, "The ferry shuts down when there is an earthquake. Adding to the fact that it's way too dangerous to go."

Before the kids could make one argument Spike said, "Reese is right its way too dangerous for any of you to go, we'll have to wait."

That night while the humans were sleeping, the dinosaurs were running around of the beds waking up their partners.

"What's up Chomp Titan?" Max asked rubbing eyes.

"This is way too early to be doing this Ace Fang," Rex followed.

"Cut it out Swift Shredder," Jake said going last.

"Could it be another earthquake?" Rex asked as it stopped.

"No, they're too agitated something's bothering them," Jake said, "People do say that animals can sense thing way better than a human can. So that means that they can sense that the volcano really is erupting."

"We already know why its going over there but if the thing erupts," Max said trailing off getting nods in agreement.

After changing into their normal clothes, Rex closed the door carefully not wanting to wake up Spike. As the boys walked away they froze when they heard, "And where do you six think you're going," turning around they see Zoe in her normal clothes with Paris and Swan next to her, "I'm sure you didn't think of going without us would you?" she asked flashing her dinowatch.

"Of course not," Jake said scratching the back of his head.

On the island, the humans and dinos got out of the buggy. "When did the buggy get a water transportation feature?" Rex asked.

"During the repairs back in the mountains," Jake informed him.

They heard the growl of the dinosaur but when they were about to move, they were interrupted by the Alpha Gang.

"Ha it looks like you took the slow boat," Ursula said from the rock they were on.

As they were about to proceed, the D-Team were bombed by robots from the AG island. "Not these things again," Jake said getting up watching as they were getting closer.

Watching as they were being dog piled Ursula was about to gloat when there was an explosion. Watching as the dust cleared they heard, "Let your wings fly to everlasting light, Shiroi Tenshi," and from out of the dust was the lead brat wearing a white with silver trims (think SAO Kirito's outfit but only in different colors). And in his hand was a single edge katana with both the guard and pommel being a star with a circle holding it in place (Fire Emblem Birthright symbol).

Then glowing their colors, Swift and Shredder grew to their adult forms. Upon seeing as their advantage has been for not the AG ran to the mountain.

"You three follow the Alpha Gang," Jake said slashing some droids, "We'll stay here and keep them off of your back."

Nodding they ran off to the base of the mountain. Looking at the androids in front of them Jake mutters, "I so need a vacation from this vacation," slashing some more droids he mutters again, "Heaven's Slash," glowing white he slashed downwards unleashing a wave of white energy destroying a whole lot of robots.

Watching as the sky turned to its rainbow color Jake saw his dad and Reese on a boat, "Jake where are the others we need to get off of the island," Spike asked seeing his son along with his dinosaurs in their adult size running up to them.

Before Jake could answer the volcano started to spew out smoke and lava. "We have to hurry," Reese said getting off the boat followed by Spike.

Running up the hill they encountered more droids but before they could do anything they were destroyed by the human or the dinosaurs.

"Faster," Spike said as they encountered more robots. "You both go," Jake said, "We got your back," slashing some more robots Reese and Spike nodded. But as the androids were about to follow, they were destroyed by the dinosaurs.

"These things are starting to get annoying," he muttered once more, "But they're better than a stress ball."

Looking around the three saw that there were no more droids just in time as well seeing as the others ran past them running behind them they all got on the boat and the driver took off.

"Is there a way you could speed this up?" Spike asked, "The thing is about to erupt."

The driver chuckled saying, "I don't think you have to worry about that. Mount Devon has been inactive for a hundred years or so."

"But what about the smoke and fire?" Jake asked. "That's been there since I was your age and for the fire, you must be dreaming," the old man answered.

"So that was happening within the battlefield," Reese identified. 

"Dad you made us run away for nothing," Max said turning to his father who just chuckled nervously.

Turning back to the island Jake heard Max mutter, "Don't worry we'll get you back."

Back in the hot springs, Jake was relaxing from everything that happened today. Closed eyes he didn't see that someone was next to him until he felt something on his shoulder; moreover, when he opened his eyes they widen at seeing Zoe next to him.

"Z what are you doing here," Jake whispered, "If you get caught not only we'll be kicked out but you dad will start chasing me with the elephant size needle."

"Don't worry about it," Zoe said removing her head to face him, "The manager said as long as we don't do anything inappropriate they won't kick us out since this is the co-ed springs. And for my dad Reese said that she wouldn't say anything."

"Wait the guys said that the guy's hot springs were closed from the dinosaur attack," Jake said, "They never told me that this was the co-ed portion."

"Don't bother thinking about it," she said, "Just relax."

Doing as he was told, she asked, "When did you get your second sword?"

"A few weeks after awakening the first one," was the only thing he said.


	19. Home Base Defense

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Looking ahead using the Dinosaur King home page I saw that there wasn't much left until season 1 was over so I'm going to just finish this season before I go back to Mystic Digisoul. In other new, I only need four more votes for the poll to decide if I'm going to do my SAO and Digimon crossover. Like my first crossover Dark Angel where it was Fem Davis, I'm going to keep it that way and with that out of the way let's rock.  
**

Out in the woods, the D-Team plus Spike were setting up the tent. While they were doing that the dinosaurs were running around having fun. "Nothing like the great outdoors, right kids? Let's get this tent set up," Spike said as he held the rope so that Max and Zoe could hammer it in place.

Has they were putting the final hammering on the nails, Chomp ran by loosening Max's rope enough of it to let loose. But before it could collapse it froze then put itself upright and the nails put themselves firmly in place.

"Thanks for doing that Jake," Zoe said facing her boyfriend as he was on the shore fishing.

"No problem Z," he said facing the water and next to him was an ice box full of fish, "Just a few more and we'll be ready for dinner," he called out not noticing that most of the carnivores were sneaking up to the ice box to steal one of the bigger ones. But before any of them could the lid closed shut scaring them. "Don't you think about trying that again, you'll eat some when my dad starts cooking it," Jake said casually not bothered by what just happened.

Seeing as Jake was handling the fishing, Spike was preparing the grill and Zoe was cutting the veggies sneaking in a few pieces for the dinosaurs.

"Alright I'm done with the fishing," Jake said entering the camp site.

"Great I got the grill warmed up," Spike said with Zoe adding, "And I have the veggies cut."

"Alright let's get going," Max said as he and Rex came back with more wood for the fire.

After cooking the food, they all dug in to eat. As the dinosaurs ate their food the carnivores tried to switch their veggies with the herbivores fish only to have way succeed only for Zoe to say, "I hope the carnivores are eating their veggies I worked very hard to make sure they each have their own portions and it would make me sad to see that they aren't eating them," hearing this the carnivores got back to eating their own food with sweat marks going down their heads.

"Did you really have to say that?" Jake asked his girlfriend, "You know that they don't eat vegetables."

"Still I work hard on cooking that so they might as well eat them," she said, "And I hope you aren't doing the same thing," she added not seeing the small beads of sweat going down the back of his head.

After eating they headed back home heading right to the D-Lab letting the other dinosaurs have the left over's from the camping trip and for Jake to cook up more if there wasn't enough.

As it was getting darker, the kids decided to just stay outside and enjoy the stars. As they were laying down on the ground, they heard a loud explosion and getting up they saw smoke in the distance.

"Isn't that the gas station on the town border?" Rex asked getting a nod in agreement.

"Reese did you hear-," Zoe started only to trail off when they looked at the TV seeing two fire trucks trying to take out the fire only for it not taking any effect. The funny part is that the flames were pitch black as well.

Similar to when they first got their DH's and when they saw the Maiasaura, they heard in their minds, "Please someone help me this pain is too much to handle. Please, I beg of you if anyone can hear me help me."

"What was that?" Rex asked as the voice stopped.

"Did you hear another dinosaur?" Reese asked getting nods, "Well I think we're seeing what dinosaur call for help."

Looking at the screen, they were shocked to see what the dinosaur was. "Isn't that the Acrocanthosaurus?" Jake shouted in shock.

"Yeah but it looks different," Max added, "Yeah the flames are pitch black," Spike said rubbing his chin.

"No doubt that's the responsibility of the old man from the Alpha Gang," Zoe informed them.

"You four head out now!" Reese said, "Make sure that the dinosaur doesn't enter the city."

Nodding they all ran to the backyard to return their eight dinosaurs back into their card forms for easy travel. And jumping in the buggy that they used for the trip, speeds off to intercept the Alpha Gang.

"Stop right there you three," Jake said stopping in front of the dinosaur, "What do you three want?"

"What we want is for you to hand over all the dinosaur cards you have and yourself so Doctor Z can figure out what that power you used when you four infiltrated our island," Ursula responded pointing to Jake.

"We'll never give you the cards or Jake," Zoe said standing next to him followed by Max and Rex agreeing with her.

"Then Acrocanthosaurus," Ursula said pointing at the kids, "Destroy them."

"Dino slash," they yelled as one.

"Triceratops! Roar!"

"Let's Rock! Eoraptor!"

"Parasaurolophus! Bloom!"

"Carnatorus! Blow them away!"

"If you think that will stop us then think again," Zander mocked watching as the Acrocanthosaurus was able to take them all on.

"This is getting us nowhere," Jake growled watching as their dinosaurs were getting thrown back. Hearing something being sliced through the air, Jake looked up to see a news helicopter flying over them, "Damn another think we have to watch out for," Jake muttered then said, "Guys be careful, there's a new chopper flying above us."

"Then we'll have to make sure that it doesn't get hit by our attacks," Rex said back.

As Paris got up to charge, she was thrown back by the tail whip from the Acrocanthosaurus. After Paris was Chomp, who tried to do a ramming charge to the side of the opposing dinosaur also receiving a tail bash. Next was Ace and Swift both of them trying to go for a pincer move getting a hit as the Acrocanthosaurus paid more attention to Swift, Ace was able to do a skull bash knocking it back a couple feet.

Getting back on its feet, it saw Paris running only to receive a barbecuing from the dinosaur's fire breath attack, "Paris can't take much more of this," Zoe yelled out in worry seeing Paris kept getting a beating only to revert back into card form. Seeing as one of them has been defeated, the other dinosaurs of the D-Team got back up to keep it occupied for Zoe to run out and grab Paris's card.

"We'll have to use a long range move card," Jake said getting nods. Watching as the required card popped out of the card holder, all the boys grabbed it yelling, "Super Shocker/Cyclone breath/Poseidon's Wrath."

As they all fired their attacks, the electricity and wind fused together charging the wind as it slammed onto the Acrocanthosaurus gaining a roar in pain but as the attack subsided the dinosaur looked up to see a huge figure made out of water launching a huge wave of water extinguishing the flames along with giving it, even more, damage.

But that caused the effect of the controller to destroy itself in the process causing it to be even more out of control. "Well we destroyed the controller and took out the flames," Jake said seeing the orb destroy itself, "But now the Acrocanthosaurus is getting even more enraged."

"Chomp!" Max yelled seeing as his first dinosaur was taken down.

" _Now we need to finish this_ ," Jake thought, " _But how_?"

" _Maybe I could lend a hand_ ," a male voice said in his mind.

Entering his mindscape, Jake was standing in the on an island in the middle of the ocean. Turning around Jake saw a man the same height has Daten-shi only wearing what looks like samurai armor with the design being waves, wind, and lightning.

"I take it that you're my next zanpakuto?" Jake asked receiving a nod.

"Yes I am," he answered, "As you can see I control all things that involve the storms."

"That I understand," Jake said, "I know time doesn't pass in here but I really need to defeat the Acrocanthosaurus," he added.

"Of course, we'll talk later," the man said as the area started to warp.

Opening his eyes, Jake saw that Swift and Ace wouldn't have enough energy to last against the Acrocanthosaurus. So using the re-equip magic from Fairy Tail, summoned his zanpakuto getting everyone's attention.

"Through the heavens above control the seas and wind below," Jake chanted as the water and air started to surround the blade and himself, "Susano-o."

"Here we go again," Ed shouted as the Alpha Gang hugged each other. As the hurricane of water and wind subdued they all saw Jake now wearing a male kimono and over that was samurai armor decorated with the elements one element on each plate. The katana itself was normal looking for the guard, grip, and pommel but the blade itself was decorated with a crashing wave starting from the guard all the way to the tip of the blade.

Seeing the transformation finished, they all saw Jake vanish and after seeing sword slashes one after another on the Acrocanthosaurus and after the fifth slash Jake reappeared behind the dinosaur. The dinosaur itself didn't even recognize the slashes until it was finished and after it was done it roared in pain at the sudden assault before falling over.

"Is it over?" Max asked.

"Nope the dinosaur is still here," Rex informed him.

"I think he's about to finish," Zoe said causing the boys to look at him.

Turning around Jake saw that the Acrocanthosaurus was slowly getting up. He raised his sword muttering as the blade glowed blue, "Oceans Assault," and in an instant as he swung the blade and entire wave crashed onto the dinosaur finally ending the battle.

Walking forward, Jake caught the card while it was still in the air, his clothes returned to normal. Facing the Alpha Gang he said, "Leave this town and never return. For if I see you with the intent of harm on this city you will feel my wrath."

Nodding so fast, Jake thought that their heads were to become bobble heads they ran away running from the monster behind them.

Watching them leave, Jake started to tumble forward until Zoe caught him. "Once more you were amazing," Zoe whispered kissing his cheek, "Sleep now you deserved it."

Nodding Zoe brought him to the second row of the buggy letting his head rest on her lap. Seeing as their main driver was out Max was going into the driver's seat and Rex in shotgun. Driving on the road with less traffic, they reached the D-Lab where Spike and Reese was there to greet them.

"You four did amazing," Spike said, "I've never been so proud."

"And Jake has a new blade as well," Reese added upon seeing as said boy was still asleep.

Next morning Jake woke up seeing he was in his room at the D-Lab. Walking to the kitchen, he saw everyone else was wide awake watching all the dinosaurs, all but his that is, play in the backyard.

"Morning everyone," he said getting their attention.

"Morning," Zoe said walking up to him, "How are you feeling?" she asked watching as he was still letting go of all the kinks in his body.

"Alright I'm still sour, but all together just fine," he answered kissing her on the cheek. Summing his dinosaurs in their baby forms, he bent down telling them, "You both were amazing yesterday. I've never been so proud of you," after saying that Swift and Shredder let out a tear them jumped him getting a cry of surprise.

"Your four did extremely well during yesterday's midnight battle," Ozpin's voice said as the man himself walk from behind the wall holding a briefcase.

"Thank you, headmaster," Jake said after getting up. "There is no need to call me headmaster," Ozpin waved, "Just call me Ozpin," he told him, "That goes for the rest of you as well," he told the other children.

"What's in the case Ozpin?" Spike asked.

"After the wonderful fight you four put up I decided to reward you all," he said laying it on the table and opening it. Looking inside the four saw that it was similar to their dinowatches only slightly bigger.

"Are these the upgraded dinowatches?" Reese asked getting a nod, "Yes they are, and even though you still need the card cases to hold the move cards. You will no longer have to use the pad to get to the dinosaur the watches have a built in GPS to get you to the dinosaur where ever you are," he explains.

"So if we're in town and a dinosaur appears in New York City we can just teleport there?" Rex asked giving an example receiving a nod.

"Any other attachments?" Max asked getting his new dinowatch and placing it on his wrist followed by the rest of the team.

"Besides all the features of the original dinowatches nothing else," Ozpin said before taking out a rod and passing it to Jake, "This is the equipment you requested about a week ago," he informed the boy and left using his own teleporter.

"What is it?" Zoe asked walking up to him.

Surging magic to it, the rod changed shape after it was done changing they all liked what it looked like. "Wait isn't that Overture from Final Fantasy Lightning's Return?" Max asked remembering Jake play it a few times.

"Yeah, it is," Jake said as he walked over to an empty area in the backyard to start practicing.


	20. Ancient Soccer

**Another chapter coming up, here we are with chapter 20 of Prehistoric Magic. No other news to inform you of, let's rock.  
**

In the Taylor house, all the kids were gathered around the TV watching the soccer tournament as it was about to begin.

"Who will win the home team Ole or the challenger's team Euro," they heard from the TV, "But it will come down to these two superstars, Ricardo or Deckham."

"I say Euro," Rex said as the commercials came on, "Don't you think so-," Rex asked turning to Max but saw him play with his soccer ball in the back of the house with Chomp.

"No way," Max argued has he was kicking up the ball, "Ole are going to cream the opposition. I beat Ricardo is going to win ten goals," he challenged.

"Riiight, Ricardo," Rex said, "I forgotten how big of a Ricardo fan you are Max."

"It's not hard when his room is filled to the brim with all things Ricardo," Jake told him watching has Zoe rested her head on his shoulder. Turning to his girlfriend he asked, "Aren't you going to gush on about how cute Deckham is?"

She raised her eyebrow saying, "Why would I gush about him when I have you my fallen angel," she told him rubbing her head on his shoulder.

"Is that going to be your nickname for me," Jake whispered, "My lovely nymph."

Smiling she whispered back, "Maybe it is."

"You know Max," Jake said turning to his brother, "We may even get a chance to watch live."

This got their attention, "But how," Max asked adding, "The game is about to start and we're here in Japan?"

Jake's only response was, "Do you doubt me, little brother," holding up his DW (dinowatch) as it suddenly shows that a dinosaur is in Brazil. Leaving a message on his dad's phone, Jake and the others used the teleportation feature on their DW to beam themselves to Brazil.

Appearing in an alleyway, the four casually blended into the crowd to watch the parade. "Man this is awesome," Rex said looking around. "Agreeing with you there," Jake added.

Hearing screams, Max turned to see a crowd full of people handing small booklets to someone on the bus," Is that Ricardo?" Max asked himself them getting a closer look he said, "It is Ricardo," as he was about to run over Jake grabbed him by the hood, "You can meet him after we get that dinosaur," he informed his brother.

Feeling a shake, Zoe asked, "What's that?"

Turning to where they thought it came from, they saw that Ursula was caught in the hand on the gorilla float. And behind her was the dinosaur both teams they were looking for.

Destroying the float, the dinosaur looking trying to find something. "That's an Altirhinus," Jake said after getting a closer look.

"Follow it," Max said as the dinosaur was walking away.

Still, behind it, they saw the dinosaur stop a melon truck and start eating everything that was in the back of the truck.

"Be careful," Jake said to Rex, "I saw the Alpha Gang is already here so I'll summon Swift to back Ace up if any of their dinosaurs show up."

Nodding the boys returned their dinosaurs to cards then yelled, "Dino slash!"

"Let's Rock! Eoraptor!"

"Carnatorus! Blow them away!"

Summoning their dinosaurs, Ace and Swift attack. Ace knocking it into the food truck then going in for another attack got a tail whip to the face sending him to the streets. Swift, while the dinosaur was distracted, did her double kick to the side has Ace was getting back up; running in Ace did his own tail whip as the dinosaur was moving backward.

"Swift," Jake shouted, "Change targets to Spiny," he ordered as the D-Team watch as Spiny was summoned to the battlefield.

Seeing as his ally was handling the Spinosaurus, Ace turned his attention back to the Altirhinus. But as he did he saw that the dinosaur disappeared.

"Guys the dinosaur is gone," Zoe said getting their attention. "Alright then Ace go help Swift," Rex ordered as Ace went to help Swift.

"Zander use a move card so we can find that dinosaur," Ursula yelled. "Tail Smash them Spiny," Zander ordered slashing the move card.

After getting hit the first two times, Swift dodge the third one surprising them all. "Alright nice one Swift," Max cheered. "That's nothing," Rex told them slashing a move card, "Watch this Cyclone."

As a wall of wind enveloped around Ace, he charged at Spiny lifting him in the air letting Swift take the last move.

Watching as the AG take Spiny's card and run away the DT return their dinosaurs and run in the opposite direction.

"Tell me again why we should head to the stadium to look for the dinosaur?" Rex asked as they were walking down the street.

"If you say that the dinosaur is going to be there I will smack you," Jake said from behind Max stopping him from saying anything receiving a sigh.

Before anything else happens a ball appeared in front of Chomp. As Max was making sure Chomp didn't bite on it, some of the local kids saw that Max had a good kick and asked if he wanted to come over to play a few rounds. Agreeing the three watched Max but that was before Max dragged them into play as well. 

As the game was winding down, the team of Max, Zoe, and Jake won the game. Shaking hands, Max said, "Great game everybody," Jake added, "Yeah if we're ever in town we'll look you guys up for another round."

"No thank you, Max, for the game," one boy said then a different kid said, "Yeah we're sure you beat you guys next time."

Hearing the nearest TV they see that the dinosaur they were looking for was heading right towards the stadium. "Told you guys it would be heading there," Max said as they ran to the stadium as well.

"You were about to say it but I said it for you," Jake told his brother.

Arriving they see that the dinosaur is already there with its grass ball. Following it, they passed by multiple soccer players only to see that the dinosaur squashed the ball of grass.

Summoning Chomp, the triceratops charged attacking the Altirhinus. Has Chomp threw the dinosaur, the Alpha Gang showed up, "That dinosaur puts up quite the battle," Ursula said from on the stands.

"Not you three again," Rex groaned.

"I already see their droid ship," Jake said bringing out his gunblade. "How did you know that the soccer ball was Droids put together?" Ed asked.

"You mean besides the fact you just told us," Jake said causing Ursula to smack Ed, "There's no way that thing doesn't have anything inside of it," he said blasting it out of the sky all watching as the droids tried to get themselves back together only for some to explode from being picked off by Jake.

"Time for plan B," Ursula ordered as Ed yelled, "Crush them! Terry!" as Terry was being summoned Jake yelled, "Dino slash! Let's rock! Swift!" summoning his own dinosaur to the field.

"At least we came prepared," Zander said as more droids showed up.

"Come on Swift," Jake said jumping on her back, "Let's ride," he yelled slashing droids left and right.

"Even with the increase of droids the brat is still beating us," Ursula said, "But if we capture the girl he'll have to surrender."

"But Ursula don't you remember the first and last time we did that," Zander reminded her all three to shiver at the dark look the lead brat had in his eyes.

"There's still too many of them," Zoe shouted as she and Rex summoned their own dinosaur to the field only for them to get jumped by some of the droids. Only for them to be destroyed by Shredder.

"Me and my dinosaur will handle the droids," Jake said jumping off Swift, "You three handle the AG."

"Rex Zoe," Max said, "Either of your dinosaurs will have to handle Terry. Chomp's energy is low," right as he said that Terry threw Chomp to the nearest goal post ending that battle.

"Even with Jake and his dinosaur we're still stuck," Zoe said all four watching has Terry defeated the Altirhinus.

Max was about to go get the card but Terry stood in his way, watching has the Alpha Gang fly off he kicked a nearby soccer ball hitting the AG's chopper causing them to crash.

"Nice kick bro," Jake said standing near him.

"I promise that is the last time you win a battle," Max swore to himself.

After the dinosaur disappeared, the team decided to watch the game even if Max was a bit down since they lost the dinosaur.


	21. New Dino Fight

**Hey guys back once more with another chapter. Only that this chapter will be a rogue one similar to chapters 12 through 14 with this being different dinosaurs not of the normal 8 will be used to let the other dinosaurs have a chance. With that information given let's rock.**

"Hey Jake," Zoe called out from the lab walking up to him, "What's up?"

"Its Acrocanthosaurus," he answered watching has said dinosaur isolated itself from the rest, "He still feels bad about what happened a few months back."

"Really," she asked, "We know it wasn't his fault and it's still bothering him. Did you ever figure out what with his black flames?"

"Yeah whatever doctor Z did he unknowingly accessed the Dark element," he answered.

"Are sure," she asked shocked.

"Yeah I'm sure," he responded, "I may have control over it but not enough to restore it back to its original form in case you were wondering," he added upon seeing her look.

"I've been training with him to make him feel welcomed along with the other dinosaurs but he still feels bad. I don't know what to do," he said wonder what else he should do to help the dinosaur.

"Don't worry about it for now," Zoe said rubbing his shoulders, "What did you teach him," she asked changing the subject.

"Mostly control over his flames," he said as he arched his back to give Zoe more access to his back, "He no longer burns anything around him and the fact that I was able to curb his pyro personality," he moaned as she untangled some knots in his back, "Where did you learn how to do this?" he asked wondering off topic.

"I've seen mom do this every time dad is stressed from work so I thought I would do the same with you," she explained as she kept working.

"Man that felt wonderful," Jake said after Zoe was finished, "Has your reward, I'll take you out to anywhere you want to go."

"Really," Zoe said watching as Jake nodded, "Yay thank you."

"What are you thankful for Zoe?" Reese asked as she walked outside.

"Jake's rewarding me for massaging his back getting rid of all the knots," her little sister informed her.

"Ah that would explain it," she said.

"Where are Max and Rex anyways?" Jake asked wondering where his brother and Rex are.

"Last I heard of them, they were heading out with Dr. Taylor about a recent exhibition out of Japan," Reese answered for him.

"Can we go now," Zoe asked tapping her foot on the ground, "I want to get my reward," she whined.

"We'll have to worry about that later Z," Jake told her showing the DW going off, "There's a new dinosaur active."

Thinking about it, Swift and Shredder stood in front of Jake ready to be reverted. Only for him to say, "Guys I'm going to let one of the others try a battle," understanding they went to wander off knowing that they won't be able to fight this time.

"Are you really going to switch out?" Zoe asked as Paris and Swan walked up to her. "Why not," Jake said shrugging, "Let the others have a turn," turning to the field of dinosaur he shouted, "Hey Pyro can you come over here please," wondering what's up the Acrocanthosaurus walked up to Jake.

Bending down he asked, "Hey a dinosaur's gone active and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" nodding the baby dinosaur knew this could be a chance to redeem himself from all those months ago.

Watching Jake Zoe turned to her own dinosaurs and asked, "Do either of you mind if I bring another dinosaur with me for a change?" Looking at each other, they turned back to Zoe barking giving their approval to let her chose a different dinosaur for today.

Observing the field, she was wondering about what dinosaur to choose for today's hunt. Only for a Brachylophosaurus, from the folio, to walk up to her nudging her leg, "Oh you want to go with me today?" she asked bending down getting a bark in agreement.

"Already have you partner for today?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, so where is this dinosaur?" she asked.

"Tanzania, Africa," Reese answered handing them their traveling cloaks and canteen full of water to them.

"Let's go, the sooner we leave the sooner I can have my date," Zoe said as she teleported followed by Jake.

Reemerging in the plains of Africa, the couple looked around wondering where to look for first. "Do you think you could summon the buggy so we could cover more ground?" Zoe asked, "I was just about to do just that," Jake said summoning said buggy.

Hopping in, they started to drive around the plains searching for that dinosaur. Stopping they saw a village off in the distance; moreover, the fact that when they got closer, there were whispers from the town people that there was a real life dinosaur that passed through the area.

"Well at least we know we're on the right track," Zoe told her boyfriend, "Yeah but we still don't know where the dinosaur is or what it looks like," Jake added as they drove off.

Hearing the build in phone ring, Zoe answered it, "What's up?" she asked.

" _Zoe this is Reese, I'm sending you the locations of our missing dinosaur_ ," Reese told her sending the data.

"We have it on our end," she informed her sister, " _Ok then good luck_ ," Reese said ending the call.

"Ok then, we have the location," Zoe repeated her earlier words. "And by the looks of it, we are not too far from its location," Jake included changing to that direction.

"Not so fast you brats," Ursula's voice called out from the distance.

"Great not these losers again," Jake muttered as Zoe looked to the side view mirror seeing that it was the Alpha Gang behind them in one of their contraptions.

"You are not getting this dinosaur this time," she said once more as they were gaining speed. As they got closer, Zoe saw that it was the droids who were the one driving while the Alpha Gang themselves were just sitting back.

"Z you know what to do," Jake said. Nodding she strapped the device on Jake's wrist and when right has they were reaching the back bumper, the couple took off letting them eat their dust.

"Now they are out of the way," Jake said as Zoe took off the device, "We can go back to looking for that dinosaur."

"Well I think I already found it," Zoe informed her boyfriend as she was looking to the far right side of the buggy, "Is that a Stegosaurus?" she asked upon seeing it.

"No the Stegosaurus doesn't have spikes coming out from the shoulder," Jake explained, "That's a Kentrosaurus."

Stopping some distance away, they got out from the buggy to get a closer look; using his own camera, Jake took a few snapshots of it watching as to not make any noises to disturb the dinosaur. 

"Jake you can observe it later," Zoe told him, "We have to catch it before the old lady gets here."

"ALRIGHT WHO CALLED ME AN OLD LADY!?" Ursula's voice shrieked as they noticed that the Alpha Gang had arrived.

Jumping out of their hiding spots, they yelled, "Dino slash!"

"Rise up! Brachylophosaurus!"

"Flame On (A/N: I don't own that phrase)! Acrocanthosaurus"

Shouting in surprise, Zander said, "Thanks for giving back our dinosaur, we'll be taking that back along with taking the Kentrosaurus," as Ursula and Ed summoned Terry and Tank.

"You are not getting Pyro or the dinosaur," Jake cried as Pyro attacked Terry.

"That's it Violet keep fighting," Zoe yelled to her dinosaur watching as the now named Violet dodged Tanks tail whip upper cutting her face.

As this was going on the Kentrosaurus looked at the two teams fighting wondering what to do. Making up his mind as he heard the male say that they aren't taking her or the dinosaur he summoned, she knew who to help. Watching as the one called Pyro stepped away from the Tyrannosaurus she made her move.

"Whoa, what is the Kentrosaurus doing?" Ed asked watching as the dinosaur glowed purple as it was running and as she jumped she curled into a ball she charge at Terry spinning slamming him dead center.

"Well, that answers whose side its on," Jake said crossing his arms watching has it now attacks Tank with the same move as before.

Growling Ursula ordered, "Terry use Neck Crusher," slashing the card.

Seeing as Terry was about to throw Pyro into the air, he commanded, "Jump back and use Scorching Breath," slashing the card.

Doing has he commanded, Pyro jumped back just in time before Terry threw him into the air. As he landed he reared his head only to send it back into place unleashing a storm of fire, hitting Terry dead center but not the area around it.

"Double Jab," Zoe commanded watching has the Kentrosaurus launched Tank up into the air and has she was falling, Violet did the old one-two punch sending her back hitting Terry, who finally got back up only to fall over, both hitting the floor.

"Ursula, Ed do something!" Zander yelled watching as all three dinosaurs re-grouped.

"All-out attack," Jake ordered, "Fire Cannon," Zoe followed yelling, "Emerald Garden." Has they were gathering up for an attack the Alpha Gang screamed knowing that this was their lose once more. "Let it rip you two," Jake shouted signaling to launch their attacks.

Watching has Terry and Tank were defeated, Zander took the cards and hopped back into their ride. Seeing has the Alpha Gang rode off into the sunset, the couple returned their dinosaurs back into baby form.

Walking up to them, the Kentrosaurus roared, "Thanks for the help," Jake replied patting the dinosaur on the head, "We could have handled them but the help was nice."

Roaring in response, Zoe said, "It is time to return back into the card now," nodding her head Jake pressed a button and in a flash, the Kentrosaurus card along with the move card was resting on the ground, picking the cards up the couple teleported themselves back to the lab.

Upon arrival, they saw Reese still typing away on the computer. Hearing the sound of a teleportation, the older sister of Zoe turned around seeing her little sister and her boyfriend. "I take it the mission was a success," she commented as the boy held up the two cards replying with, "What do you think."

Seeing as Jake handed the cards to Reese, Zoe took him by the arm running out the door shouting, "We'll see you later Reese me and Jake are going on that date he promised me."


	22. Dance dance Revolution

**Hey sorry for the wait, I had homework to do. But now I'm back with a new chapter, in other news, I'm thinking of a new crossover does anyone remember the show Monsuno that's my new Harry Potter and Monsuno crossover but with Harry as a girl. And with that out of the way let's rock.  
**

Ever since Paris tried to sing a few months ago, Zoe tried herself to have her sing some lines. "No Paris it goes like this," she told Paris, "La di da, la di da," she sang.

When Paris tried it came out sore, like she was trying to force it out.

"Maybe you've been working on it for too long," Jake put forth, "Paris's voice is starting to get sore," he informed her.

"Yeah he's right," Max said agreeing with his brother.

All four humans were in the backyard of the D-Lab, the boys watching the girl of the group try and teach Paris how to sing only to have minimal success.

"At least the others like it," Rex commented looking at most of the dinosaur dancing along.

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that we have a big backyard here in the lab," Jake began, "I would say that the dinosaurs would be a bit stressed."

"You're right," Reese said walking out, "The dinosaurs are used to a more open space. So having the lab's backyard is alright for them."

"So how's the Kentrosaurus doing?" Reese asked.

"She's doing alright," Rex said.

"I have to ask did you really take some of the other dinosaurs?" Max asked.

"Yeah Jake brought Pyro, the Acrocanthosaurus, and I brought along Violent, the Brachylophosaurus," Zoe explained.

"There are other dinosaurs, so I thought it would be nice to bring some others," Jake added.

After saying that their DW's went off, "Where's the dinosaur now?" Rex asked.

Typing on the computer Reese told them, "The dinosaur is in Bali."

"Pachy can you come here for a second?" Jake called out only to hunch over when the dinosaur rammed him in the stomach, "Hey we have a dinosaur to find and I thought it would be your turn for a chance to fight" he explained then asked, "So do you want to go?" Pachy agreed wanting to stretch his legs a bit more.

Walking behind him, Zoe called out, "Maiasaura do you want to come with me today for a hunt?" stepping up Maia wanted to but she was afraid for her baby's safety. Only for said baby to nudge her forward signaling to go ahead. Still unsure Paris stepped forward barking that she would take care of her child, finally convinced she stepped up to Zoe.

Looking at each other, the rest of the boys decided to follow the couple and let their two dinosaurs have a rest. Stepping forward Max shouted, "Styracosaurus do you want to come with me for today's dinosaur hunt?" waiting for a few seconds the dinosaur in question walked up barking in agreement.

Going next Rex yelled, "Ceratosaurus if you want a day to stretch your legs, step forward," also waiting a few seconds the dinosaur stepped forward.

"I see you got Rex and Max to try to use a different dinosaur," the older sister of Zoe told them.

"We'll be back by dinner," Jake said as they left.

Rematerializing on one of the beaches of Bali the dinosaurs went straight into the water. "Pachy we don't have time for this," Jake said as he reached his dinosaur playing in the water near a few swimmers, "Sorry about him he was a bit stressed from beinging in the dog cage from the plane ride here."

"No, it's alright cutie," one of the girls said wearing a two piece bikini, "But why don't you come play with us," the other girl said also wearing a two piece bikini both hugging him on both sides squishing his arms between their chests.

"Sorry ladies but I really have to go," Jake said getting out of their grips and picking up Pachy, "I have to meet up with my group."

The girls were disappointed at these words, "Fine but if you change your mind we're in room 310 at the main hotel building," the girl on the right informed him then both girls kissing him on both cheeks.

Getting rid of the blush, Jake went back to the group only to see that the reactions to his earlier situation. The boys were red at the sight curing him for being in that situation Zoe, on the other hand, glared at him and he could see a bit of hurt in them at the sight of those girls flirting with him thinking that he wouldn't go out with her anymore.

"Zoe don't you dare think I would leave you for those two," he said immediately going to hug her, "You know I would never do that. I don't even know them so why would I leave the wonderful beautiful tom-girl nymph that I've known for who knows for how long for girls I don't even know at all."

Hearing these words the glare lessened, "I know but I was worried for a second," Zoe said hugging him back.

Glancing to the side, Jake saw that the boys were giving him a thumbs up for the save. Backing from the hug Jake told her, "Never forget no matter how far apart we are no matter where we are I will always love," he finished kissing her right on the lips (I almost wanted to type what Hinata said to Yui in Angel Beats. The episode where Yui disappeared but before that Hinata's speech of confection)

They may not have noticed, but the boys and most of the crowd saw that they were glowing a mid-bright light. Ceasing their kiss, the couple backed out of their kiss blushing. "If you two don't mind but can we get back to the dinosaur hunt," Max interrupting their stare.

Blinking they realized where they were and turned to face the rest of their group with redness brushing their cheeks.

"Yeah we should start looking," Jake said scratching the back of his head.

Walking down a dirt path, they were interrupted by a car driving up to them. The man in the second row said, "Get out of here kids, there's a dinosaur in the jungle," driving away he said, "Sorry I don't have room for you but turn around and get out of here."

"Well at least we know we're on the right track," Jake said as they went moved forward.

Reaching the hotel, they saw that it was getting dark. But upon arriving the dinosaur got out of their human partner's grip they ran for the yard where it looks like there was a live show going on.

Jumping onto one of the tables, Strips, the Ceratosaurus, went right to eating the ham on the table. Pachy, Maia, and Crasher, the Styracosaurus, ran right for the fruit cake that was right next to the ham.

"That's not yours," Rex scolded them followed by the rest of their group. From behind Zoe said, "Look there's the old lady," she said pointing to Ursula.

Growling said old lady yelled, "Don't you dare call me old," turning around with spaghetti coming out of her mouth.

But before Zoe could say anything, the chanters raised their hands gaining the attention of Pachy, Maia, and Crasher. Running they jumped, using Ursula and Ed has a springboard, and continued running onto the stage. Looking down, the performer saw three creatures in front of him and blinking he shrugged going with the flow of things and went back to chanting/singing. 

"Wow Maia you are amazing at singing," Zoe said clapping her hands together. Looking up Strips stared and after a second or two followed his friends up to the stage.

"Guess they liked the rhythm," Rex said as all four saw their dinosaurs dancing and singing to the chants.

"Primitive creatures respond to primitive music," a voice stated. Turning to the voice, all four were surprised to see who said it, "Hey aren't you the old man who gave us the folio," Zoe pointed out.

"You think you could help us on this island?" Max asked.

"I am the islands best tour guide," the man said, "But I really came here to be a dancer," he finished coming to the standing stance of the chanters.

Sighing they returned to watching the dinosaurs on stage. Hearing Zander talk about the dinosaur being in the area, the D-Team got ready, only for the dinosaur to appear on stage scaring the performer but went dancing along with their dinosaurs.

"Isn't that a Daspletosaurus?" Max asked getting nods.

"Well at least we know he's also here for the music," Rex added.

As they watched, Tank interrupted the performance scaring the chanters and enraging the dinosaur as an end result.

Charging up, the dinosaur jumped into the air and coming back down fire was formed landing a direct hit on Tank. Following his attack, it bit onto Tank's tail throwing him on the stage than in front of the Alpha Gang landing on its back.

Seeing a flute on the floor, probably from one of the tourists, Jake grabbed it, as the dinosaur was heading towards them, playing a few notes. Listening to the song, Rex asked, "Isn't that Zenaku's theme from Power Rangers Wild Force (A/N: don't own)?"

"Yeah, he wanted to learn how to play it when he first heard it while channel surfing," Max replied.

As he was playing, the dinosaurs were able to lead the Daspletosaurusback onto the stage. "Dino slash!" Rex yelled since he already had Strips in card form summoned him in case the AG did anything, "Strike with the wind! Ceratosaurus!"

Even if it was in its adult form, Strips went along with the singing.

"Isn't weird that it only attacked because it was forced to stop dancing?" Rex asked with no one answering.

"Might as well let the others follow along in their adult form," Jake said returning their dinosaurs to summon them in their adult forms, "Dino slash!"

"Show them what you're made of! Pachycephalosaurus!"

"Shine! Styracosaurus!"

"Showtime! Maiasaura!"

Watching as they returned to their dancing, they all smiled as they released their stress.

Turning to Jake, Zoe saw that he was videotaping the entire thing on his phone. This happy scene was disturbed when an earthquake began heading right for the dancing dinosaurs but the exact target being the Daspletosaurus.

Watching it being swallowed by the earth it closed reverting it back into the card. "Ninja Attack," Rex said activating a move card followed by Jake commanding, "Drive Strike."

As Strips ran he was multiplied dodging the attack. Pachy rammed his boney head into the ground letting a beam of light launch from under Tank sending her up into the air and slamming back into the ground Strips attacked not letting her have a chance to counter. Watching as Tank fell and the sky turned back to normal the D-Team dinosaurs roared in victory.

Back in his baby form, Pachy handed Jake both the dinosaur card with the move card. "Thanks, buddy," he said taking the cards adding, "Well at least we know it will dance again back at the lab."

"Thanks again for comforting be earlier," Zoe told him kissing him on the cheek. "No problem I didn't want to worry that I would leave you for girls I don't even know," he responded kissing her back but this time on the lips.

Back at the Taylor house, Spike, Aki, and Reese watched the dinosaurs both sing and dance. "Who knew you could quell a dinosaurs rage by singing and dancing," Aki said after it was over. "Well you know what they say," Spike started, "Only a song can cease a dinosaurs rage or something like that," he said as an afterthought.

Now watching the live dinosaurs doing both the girls were smiling while the boys had a look of displeasure plastered on their faces. "Aren't they great," Zoe said clapping her hands.

"At least they seem to be enjoying themselves," Reese included.

Yawning, Max said, "They're good but they've been going at it since we got back when are they going to stop? I'm getting a headache," he asked.

"You're not the only one Max," Rex informed him with Spike agreeing. "At least they seem less stress," Jake replied getting nods. Getting up he stretched saying, "I don't know about you but I have school tomorrow so night," walking to the stairs he, kissed Zoe and the lips and his mother on the cheek, went to his room to get some shut-eye but right has he closed the door he heard, "NOOOO!" rolling his eyes shutting the door.


	23. Birthday Bash

**Hey everyone, this the next chapter for Prehistoric Magic. Since I did a good start for Mystic Beast I'm going to work on this one since I can do this in a day then work on Fossil Trainer next since that takes 3 or so days to work on. Other than that I have nothing else to say so let's rock.**

"Hi everyone," the Drake siblings said walking through the back door of the Taylor house.

"Reese Zoe just in time," Spike welcomed as Jake walked up to kiss his girlfriend who returned the kiss.

"Nice to see the both of you," Aki said to them, "I hope you both brought your appetites."

Turning to her sons, even if one was adopted, Aki said, "Why don't you both get the birthday boy?"

"Yo Rex time to head down," Jake said opening the door.

"What's wrong?" Max asked seeing the look on his face.

"I think you're forgetting that today isn't my real birthday, today is the day dad picked me up."

"Ah, who cares if it's your real b-day or not."

"It's still the day the person you call dad picked you up."

"You're right let's head down." Walking down stairs, the see both their fathers acting like fools once more.

"How's the birthday boy?" Dr. Owen asked his son.

"I'm fine dad."

"Happy birthday," they all said to Rex with the dinosaurs barking.

"Here're presents from each of us," Zoe said as they handed their presents.

Turning to his son, not minding the fact that he was adopted, Dr. Owen told him, "Once again I'm sorry for not giving you the gift I wanted to give you but I'll give you something else instead."

Walking up, Spike handed him a book. Opening it Jake had to read it again to make sure he wasn't imagining it, " _100 Sure-Fire Ways to be Popular With Girls...Even if You're a Dinosaur Geek Who's Always Out Hunting for Fossils_."

"You're so luck, I never knew this existed," Spike said crying tears, "Max Jake when he's done you should read it as well, maybe I'll flip through a couple pages myself."

However, he went pale white when he heard, "Oh really." Turning his head he saw Aki glaring at him.

"Don't worry about me reading it," Jake said pulling Zoe in for a hug, "I already have the greatest girlfriend I could ever have," kissing her cheek as emphases.

Nodding Aki went back to the kitchen to check on the food. "What did he mean by not getting you the perfect present?" Max asked the birthday boy.

"I don't really know."

"Did you really discover the amber in the stomach of a Barosaurus?" Spike asked.

"Yes we did, it's the biggest ever discovered, luckily I was able to double the security."

"Maybe you should have tripled it," was heard from behind Dr. Owen.

"The Alpha Gang, what are you fuckers going here," Jake growled.

"Leave him alone," shouted Rex.

"Hmm. Whadda ya know?" Dr. Z said looking at the screen, "We have an audience for our little performance."

"Yeah, and so far, your show stinks," Max said.

"Well when we get away with the amber you'll be left with an empty screen," Dr. Z said cutting off the signal.

"Let's head straight there," Rex said already teleporting.

"Stay safe and get the amber back," Spike said as the three followed.

Reemerging inside the museum, Jake grabbed Rex's shoulder, "We're all worried about your father but we'll have to think clearly."

"I know," Rex said cooling down.

Hearing the watches go off, they all looked to see a dinosaur being summoned. "Hey the dinosaur isn't that far from us," Zoe said.

"Then that's where the Alpha Gang are," Rex said running towards that direction followed by the others.

Sliding in, they see the room in ruins and the Alpha Gang holding the amber. "Stop right there," Rex said getting their attention.

"How the hell did you get here so quickly?" Dr. Z yelled.

"None of your business, now hand over that stone," Max said.

"Never quickly to the ship," the doctor said followed by his minions. But as soon as they reached the window, police were at the front door.

"This is your only warning, come out with your hands up," one of the police said through the speaker.

"Let's give them a warning of our own," the old man said turning to the Alpha Gang.

Nodding they pulled out their AS yelling, "Alpha Slash."

"Go Spinosaurus," Zander said.

"Go Saichainia," Ed trailed.

"Go Tyrannosaurus," Ursula finished.

Looking around Zoe saw a card, "What did you find?" Jake asked.

"A move card with a Seismosaurus," flipping it over she said to her dinosaurs, "It has a Grass crest on if."

"Come on their getting away with the amber," Max said getting their attention.

"Let's take my car," Dr. Owen said then asked an officer, "Which way did they go?"

"Central Park West in a police car."

"Buckle up we're going heading south," slamming the gas.

"Shouldn't we be going slower while we're in the city?" Max asked over the winds.

"Back in my days I did this all the time with pretty girls in my arms," Dr. Owen answered surprising them.

"We can't get pass all of these cars," Zoe complained as they watched the AG in the distance.

In response Dr. Owen pressed a button raising the body of the car. Head they see the AG in a flatbed truck.

"Stop right there Alpha Gang," Rex shouted only for them to accelerate jumping off the edge landing on a leaving boat.

Stopping Dr. Owen jumped off the edge himself, landing in a conveniently placed speed boat, "Come on kids," calling them down.

"What are they doing at the Lady of Liberty?" Jake asked as they reached the island.

Running up the docks they run into the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs. "Come on everybody let's do it. Dino slash."

"Defend your allies! Titanoceratops!" Max roared slashing the card revealing his second dinosaur followed by the others.

"Rise Up! Olorotitan!" Zoe screamed going next.

"Shred them with the winds! Gojirasaurus!" Rex shouted.

"Cut them into pieces! Therizinosaurus!" Jake howled going last.

"You and your dad follow the Alpha Gang we'll stay here and hold them off," Jake yelled at them as Shredder and Fang teamed up against Spiny.

Nodding, Rex said, "Come on dad," heading towards the statue of Liberty as Titan and Swan intercepted Terry and Tank from attacking.

During their battle, they all were able to send Terry, Spiny, and Tank huddled together. "Let's end this battle. Shining Slash," Jake said.

"Lightning Strike."

"Big Foot Assault."

Claws shining brightly, Shredder launched the attack that combined with the laser attacking all three of them then being squashed by Seismosaurus.

"Damn they got away with the amber," Max said as they watched the AG leave.

"Seismosaurus catch Dr. Owen," Zoe ordered noticing that he was about to fall.

Back at the museum, while the rest were with Dr. Owen, Jake had to take care of something. Walking to an abandoned room he said, "Come on out I know your there."

"Harry is that you?" someone said appearing behind Jake.

Turning around he saw four adults and one teenager, "Who are you people and how do you know my old name?"

"Old name?" the man with black hair questioned.

"Hey I was adopted after the Dursleys abandoned me," Jake said wondering why he said that.

"You were never oppose to go there," the shorter man said.

"Who are you people anyways?"

"I'm Sirius, your godfather, the person on my left is Remus, the person on my right is Ted then his wife, my cousin, and then their daughter Tonks," Sirius explained.

"Now why don't you come with us back to Britain since we're here for vacation," Remus said extending his hand.

"Never I will never abandon my home for people I just met," Jake growled.

"Jake where are you it's time to leave," he heard Zoe's voice.

"Who's that?" Ted asked.

"None of your business," Jake said walking past them. Only to stop when Tonks grabbed his shoulder, "We're trying to bring you home," she said.

"Home is where the heart is and my hearts with my family not people I don't know," he argued shoving her hand off.

As Sirius took a step forward mages surrounded them. "Are you alright?" one of them said to Jake, "Yeah I'm fine."

"There you are," Zoe said walking up to him, kissing him on the cheek, "Who are they?" she asked seeing the group.

"People wanting to take me back to Britain."

Taking his arm, she said, "Then let's get out of here. I don't want them to take my boyfriend away from me."

Stopping he said, "Like I told you in Bali, I will never leave you no matter what they do my heart is forever your," kissing her on the lips and like in Bali they shined only brighter than before.

Stepping back he told her, "Let's go home," both vanishing.

 **Yeah, I decided to bring in Sirius and the rest because well it was too short or my usual chapter.  
**


	24. Home is where the Heart is

**Here is another chapter of Prehistoric Magic. I don't have much to say so let's rock.**

It's been a week since Rex's birthday and Jakes encounter with his supposed extended family. With that day Jake knew it wouldn't be long until his past comes out and surprise, surprise Ozpin called him a few days ago about it.

" _So you're saying that your godfather and his family tried to force you back to England_?" Ozpin repeated.

"Yup, and from what Sirius said I wasn't apposed to stay with the Dursleys in the first place," the teen informed.

" _Well whatever the reason Dumbledore wants you back in England and to stay there_ ," Ozpin said to him.

" _If he wants me then he'll have to fight me_ ," Jake thought arguing, "No matter what he says my home is here in Japan and nothing will take that away from me."

" _I said that but Dumbledore still wants a meeting but thankfully I was able for the meeting to be here in Japan at our MOM_ ," Ozpin informed him.

"Then what day and time?"

" _In two weeks' time in the afternoon_ ," was the answer.

"Got it bye," Koji said hanging up.

"Who was that?" Max asked his brother with Rex and Zoe also curious.

All four were in the D-Lab letting the dinosaurs wonder and play in the backyard.

"That was Ozpin calling," he began, "Remember the people I met back at the museum," getting nods, "Well they informed the minister of England's MOM and Dumbledore and now they want me back."

"I'm not going to let them take you," Zoe yelled with tears beginning to form thinking that her boyfriend will be taken away from her.

"Z," Jake said pulling her into a hug, "I promise you that I'll never leave you without a fight and even if they are successful in dragging me back to England you're the only person I love and that will never change."

"B-but what if they wipe your memory of us of me," she cried hugging him back.

While this was happening, they got the attention of everybody when Zoe yelled. Walking to the back Spike and Reese wondered what was going on with Max informing them of what happened so far.

"Even if they do wipe my memories you'll always be in my heart," Jake soothed.

Feeling movement on her leg, Zoe looked down to see Paris and Swan trying to comfort her. Smiling she bent down and said, "Thanks, girls and thank you, Jake," kissing him on the cheek.

"Now that's out of the way," Spike said reminding the couple that they weren't alone, "When is the meeting?"

"Two weeks from today," Jake answered.

"Then I suggest you train in case things go south," he told his son.

"Are you sure about that?" Reese questioned the cowboy.

"I want my son to be prepared for anything," Spike responded.

Nodding he knew that Zoe wouldn't leave him from her sights, Jake pulled out his sword from his magic realm (similar to the reequip magic from Fairy Tail). Going through the motions, he tried to calm his nerves about the meeting in two weeks.

Closing his eyes he thought about everything that happened so far from meeting the Taylor family then meeting Rex and Zoe to meeting Swift and finding out he has magic with admitting his love for Zoe. He knew that England would try anything to have their 'boy who lived' on their shores; however, he won't go down without a fight.

Then suddenly without thinking he muttered, "Let the light shine off the surface Eita," even if it was quite everyone was able to hear it. Looking at the blade the hilt, guard, pommel, and grip were all made out of normal material but the blade was made of crystal.

"So what ability does that have?" Rex asked.

Wondering that as well, Jake closed his eyes once more thinking of something but opened them when he heard Zoe gasp. Looking in front of him, they all saw a crystal warrior standing in front of him.

"Try doing it again but only with your eyes open," Reese told him.

Trying Reese's advice Jake tried it and to his surprise, the warrior started to break apart into little parts with the head portion started to turn into a ruby rose. Taking the flower he walked to Zoe and said, "Since this flower comes from my power you'll always have a way to see if I'm safe or not."

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"He's saying that since it comes from his own power that if it breaks then that means he died right?" Rex asked getting a nod.

Scratching his chin Spike repeated, "So this is more of a comfort thing."

"But why a rose?" Max asked.

"The most beautiful rose for the most beautiful woman," Jake answered placing the rose on her left hair bang.

Since then Jake kept practicing with his new sword with Zoe listing the abilities it holds. So far they were able to find out that the sword let him mold anything with crystals for attack or defense and it, via crystal, lets him teleport anywhere since there is always something shining. Meeting some of his friends at Mahoutokoro Jake asked if they could spare with his new sword Ozpin letting him bring Zoe along with him.

CLANG-CLING-CLANG

"That was a good duel Kazuto," Jake said between pants.

"Thanks for both the duel and for not using your blades abilities," Kazuto said seeing as both he and Jake along with a few were the only people whose magic ability was forming weapons.

"Yeah that was great," Zoe said handing her boyfriend his water bottle.

"Why didn't either of you use your abilities?" Asuna asked handing her boyfriend his water bottle (I don't own either Kirito or Asuna).

"We agreed before the duel that we would use pure skill and no sword ability," Kazuto informed the girls.

"Well that was a good duel," a voice said.

"Yes pure skill and no magic is always a good duel," another voice said both sounding like a male voice.

Turning around the four were met with the sight of two men one with red samurai armor and the other dressed in an archer's outfit.

"King Ryoma prince Takumi, I mean to offense, but what are you two doing here?" Jake asked kneeling followed by the others.

"At ease you four," Ryoma waved letting the teenagers rise.

"And for your question Jake," Takumi said, "We're here seeing as someone is trying to take one of our own people."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Ryoma informed him, "But after the meeting why don't we duel I wish to see how far you've come."

"It would be an honor," Jake said.

"Jake, King Ryoma, Prince Takumi," Glynda said, "The meeting is about to start."

"Kaze Kagero," Ryoma called out resulting in two shinobi to appear in front of him, "I wish for you both to guard young Zoe Drake seeing as England would kidnap her as a bargaining chip."

"By your command my lord," they said as one.

Turning to Jake, Takumi said, "Now let's go face the music."

In the headmaster office, besides Ozpin there were three other people one was Sirius the other was a female wearing England's witch robe and the other was a Gandalf rip off with badly clashing purple robes.

"And I say to you that Harry Potter is opposed to stay in England," the purple robed figure said to Ozpin.

"Then you shouldn't have let me stayed with the Dursleys," Jake said as the four entered the room.

"Harry thank god your safe now let's go back to your real home," Sirius said but was halted when Ryoma pulled his blade.

"Harry why don't you tell these people what you want to say," Ozpin told him.

"The only thing I have to say is there's the door don't let it hit you on your way out," Jake said pointing his thumb towards the door.

"Why I haven't been in this situation since your father and his friends," the female said.

"What did you do to my grandson?" Sirius argued.

"They haven't done anything to me," Jake argued back, "My home is here and there's nothing you people can do about it."

"Now now," the old man said like he was speaking to a child, "We'll deal with this and then you'll be heading home with your godfather."

"I suggest you listen to Jake," Ozpin said, "If he wants to stay let him."

"Jake? His name is Harry Potter," he said, "You see Harry they're even giving you a fake name."

"Why do you want me back in England anyway," Jake questioned getting to the point.

"We need you because you are the symbol of Great Britain, you are the reason why Voldemort was defeated."

"Any other reason?" Glynda asked.

"For that, you'll have to return to Great Britain," the old man said.

"Why are we even bother doing this," Sirius said, "Let's just take the boy and leave."

"Yes why don't we do that," the witch agreed.

"If you come with us Harry we'll leave your little girlfriend alone," the old man said making a mistake.

All four Japanese natives knew how much Jake loved Zoe and also knew that when the old man said those words shit was going to hit the fan.

As he said those words, the entire room, the entire school, felt a chill going down their spines. Zoe knowing who was responsible thought, " _Jake please be careful_."

The old man suddenly found it hard to breath seeing Jake neck choke him, Jake yelling, "If you harm Zoe I'll show you why Voldemort feared me," letting his magic flow.

" _This power where did he find it_ ," the old man thought.

" _What is this power_ ," both the female and Sirius thought.

"Jake please let Dumbledore go," a male voice said.

"Sweaty please calm yourself," a motherly voice called out.

Taking a deep breath Jake let Dumbledore go, "Who are you?" he called out with his answer being a bright flash and when it dimmed everyone saw two people with the male have features similar to Jake and the only feature of the female was the eyes.

"James Lily how are you here," Sirius asked wide eye.

"Even in death a parent will always watch over their child," Lily told him. Turning to Jake she said, "You look so much like your father with only my eye color," hugging him.

"Yeah he's a chip off the old block and already having a girlfriend I'm so proud," James said.

"James please tell your son that we're doing this for his own good," Sirius told his old friend, "These people are corrupting him."

"No Padfoot," James began, "These people gave him family while you were off doing who knows what the Taylor's have given him a good home and family with Zoe giving him the love he deserves."

"Wait are you saying that the feeling I felt a few months ago was you two," Jake asked remembering the party he and the other had after winning the game show.

"Yes that was us, son," James told him.

"But how are you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"You said it yourself headmaster," Lily told him, "The love we hold for Jake is strong enough for us to see him."

"So you are fine with your son staying here," the female questioned.

"Yes McGonagall we are," they said.

"I don't care," Sirius said, "I'm taking Harry back with me if it's the last thing I do," he yelled running for Jake.

But before he could even grab him he was surrounded by a purple glow. "Don't you dare harm my student," Glynda growled at him.

"Seeing as Harry wished to stay we'll let him but he'll have to go to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Only for the school year and nothing else," Jake said.

When the three left James and Lily revealed, "Yes we'll have to go as well."

"Do you really have to go?" Jake questioned wanting to know his parents a little more.

"Yes we have tom we don't have much time anyways," James said disappearing followed by Lily.

Finishing the meeting the four met up with Zoe and the others. The first thing Zoe asked if Jake was alright seeing as she felt his power radiating. After saying that he was fine the couple returned home.

"I was worried when I felt your power raise in the headmaster office," Zoe with a worried tone in her voice.

"Even with all that your still going to Hogwarts," Max said.

"It's a family school so I pretty much have to go," Jake informed him.

Before anything could be said their DW went off, "Where's the dinosaur this time?" Jake asked.

"The dinosaur is located in Ireland," Reese answered.

"Cristatusaurus come on I'm bringing you along for this hunt," Jake called out then vanished with the dinosaur.

"Does it really have to be so cold," Zoe complained hugging herself.

"Here's my jacket to keep you warm," her boyfriend said handing his jacket to her.

"Can you bring the buggy here so we can find the dinosaur sooner so we can get out of here," Max whined with Rex nodding.

Summoning the buggy they all sat in their normal place; however, as Jake was driving they ran into the Alpha Gang.

"It's the old lady," Zoe said ticking off Ursula.

"I should have known it would be you, little twerp," Ursula said shaking her fist, "Ed Zander ram these twerps off the cliff."

"Aye aye captain," they responded already starting to ram the buggy off the edge.

"We can't take another hit like that," Rex warned. Seeing as they were nearing the cliff and as Ed and Zander moved one more time; Jake braked stopping and all four watched as the eyes widen as all three dropped into the water below.

"Now that they're gone we can go and find that dinosaur," Max said.

Looking at the GPS, Zoe told Jake, "The dinosaur is near, it's been laying in the field for quite some time."

Hopping out of the buggy, once arriving at the field, they saw what the dinosaur looked like. "Isn't that a Scelidosaurus?" Jake questioned getting nods from his brother.

But before they could do anything, Tank, Spiny, and Terry appeared and started to attack the Scelidosaurus. "Didn't we throw them over the cliff?" Rex asked his own question.

"Yes you did but we were able to land on a cliff," Zander replied.

"And now we'll destroy you," Ursula yelled, "Tank Terry destroy them."

"Dino slash," they yelled.

"Triceratops! Roar!"

"Cristatusaurus! Burst forth!"

"Parasaurolophus! Bloom!"

"Carnatorus! Blow them away!"

"Hydra deal with Spiny," Jake ordered as the now named Hydra rammed into Spiny.

"Ace help out Chomp," Rex commanded seeing as Chomp was having some trouble with Terry. Running in Ace body bashed Terry making him let go of Chomp.

"Paris behind you," Zoe yelled as Paris dodged Tank's tail whip.

As this was happening, Scelidosaurus watched as the two teams duked it out while both tried to capture her (yes I'm making the dinosaur a female since I don't have that many females); she had a feeling that the youngling wanted to save her while the adults for evil purposes. Charging her claws glowed purple then slashed Spiny then with her tail twirling with a purple color speared Tank sending them flying to the opposite sides of the field.

"Well, now we know whose side she's on," Jake smirked, "Dino slash Aqua Javelin."

"Dino slash Lightning Bash."

"Dino slash Flower Cannon."

"Dino slash Wind Roar."

Along with Scelidosaurus' Tail Drill, all five attacks landed defeating the Alpha Gang.

"And that's our win," Jake said as the AG's dinosaurs returned back to their cards. Typing on his DW, Rex was able to return Scelidosaurus to her card.

"With that done can we head home now?" Max asked as all four teleported to the D-Lab.

Reporting to Reese, all four headed to the backyard and summoned their dinosaurs along with the Scelidosaurus. Sitting on the steps, Jake pulled out his flute and played Ichiban no Takaramono from Angel Beats; sighing in happiness, Zoe laid her head on Jake's shoulder. Looking at the dinosaurs, Max and Rex could see that all the dinosaurs were just laying all around the yard listening to the music.

 **And with that, you all see a new blade along with a new dinosaur. Next chapter will be back to the normal episode of Prehistoric Magic; so see you next time.  
**


	25. Explanation and a New Friend

**Hey, I just remembered that I didn't give an explanation to why Jake has to still go to Hogwarts so in this chapter, episode twenty of Dinosaur King, I'll give a clarification. So without further ado let's begin.  
**

"Can you please explain why I still have to go to Hogwarts?" Jake asked Ozpin.

It was two days since the meeting and Jake questioned why he still had to go to Hogwarts.

"Well the ICW got wind of the meeting and decided it would be a perfect time for an exchange student program," the headmaster explained, "And since your already registered in Hogwarts' enrollment I suggested you."

"Then I walked in where Dumbles was arguing about me staying in England," Jake said remembering when he walked in.

"Yes."

"Fine, thanks for the explanation," Jake told Ozpin, "Is there anything else you want to inform me about."

"Not at the moment but I'll inform you when one pops up."

Leaving Jake left for one of the teleporter pads the school had and left for the D-Lab.

"What are you three doing?" he asked seeing his brother, friend, and girlfriend huddled around the computer.

"Someone found a dinosaur card and the person is bidding for it," Rex informed him.

"Is there anyone else bidding?" Jake asked.

Taking a look, he had to blink seeing some of the items for bid, "Is that an Alpha Gang overalls?"

"Sure is and man there ugly," Max answered.

Nodding Jake went outside not bothered to pay attention. "Are not interested in that card?" Zoe asked.

"Not at the moment just found out that even if I've been going to the magic school here the head honchos of the magical world want me to go to Hogwarts."

"Are you going to be alright there?" she asked, "There's going to be a lot of people who'll want you for your fame and fortune."

"I'll be fine," he said getting a kiss from Zoe.

"Guys I just warned Dewey about the Alpha Gang but he ignored the warning," Rex told them stepping into the backyard followed by Max.

"We'll just have to hope that he ignores them," Zoe said.

Staring off into the field, Jake suddenly got up and called out, "Kentrosaurus can you come here please."

As the cartoon dino walked up to Jake, bending down, asked, "You want to come with me today?" getting a not from the dino.

"What are you doing?" Max asked.

"Knowing the Alpha Gang they'll steal the move card so we have to go ourselves," Jake explained.

"Utahraptor if you want to travel with me for todays please step forward," Rex hollered and after a few minutes the dinosaur stepped up.

"Come on Titan," Max said letting his second dinosaur have a turn.

"Violet I'm bringing you along," Zoe informed her third dinosaur.

"Kids," Spike yelled, "An Altirhinus appeared where the golf game is being held."

"You mean the game in Georgia?" Jake asked. "You mean the Altirhinus from Brazil?" Max followed getting a nod for both answers.

"You heard him let's go," Rex said teleporting to the area of the dinosaur.

As they appeared on the course, the four saw Samantha being held hostage by Ursula and Ed and Zander chasing Dewey.

Using his new crystal abilities, Jake formed a throwing star then threw it smacking both of the Alpha Gang members then sliced through the rope.

"Are you alright Samantha?" Dewey asked. "Yeah I am," she said rubbing her wrists, "But who are they."

"They're called the Alpha Gang," Max called out getting everyone's attention.

"It's you brats," Ursula growled.

Running up to the pair, Zander returning to his side, "Ed do something," Ursula cried running away from the Altirhinus when Dewey threw the scanner at the dinosaur.

"Spinosaurus! Spring forth," Ed called out summoning Spiny.

"This whole thing is my fault," Dewey said depressed.

"What do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"I used that scanner to summon the dinosaur to scare the other dinosaurs so you could win," he explained.

"That's some devotions right there," Jake said.

"Do you still have the card?" Rex asked.

"No, the old lady took it."

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU BRAT!" Ursula yelled as Spiny was beating Altirhinus.

"We need to help Altirhinus," Zoe said returning her dinosaur to card form, followed by the others. "Dino slash," they yelled.

"Raise up! Brachylophosaurus!"

"Defend your allies! Titanoceratops!"

"Speed through the winds! Utahraptor"

"Burst through! Kentrosaurus!"

Appearing all four dinosaurs dueled with their opponents Titan with Spikes dealing with Spiny and the Violet along with Speedy dealing with Spiny.

"Zoe summon Seismosaurus to counter Ursula's Supersaurus," Jake ordered seeing as the female of the Alpha Gang summoned Supersaurus.

Launching Altirhinus the dinosaur curled into a ball falling to the ground. "Dino slash Whirling Dash," Jake called out as Spikes intercepted Altirhinus with her own spin canceling out each other's attacks.

Between Seismosaurus and Supersaurus, the Supersaurus was winning. "Violet Double Jab," Zoe commanded seeing as Seismosaurus needed help. Running in Violet charged towards Supersaurus' body and started to punch the dinosaur off of Seismosaurus.

As Altirhinus was launched, Seismosaurus, using his tail as a baseball bat, sent the spinning dinosaur to the Alpha Gang's machine. "And that's what I call a home run," Jake cheered.

But as the AG ran towards the fallen dinosaur now a card they were bonked in the head by a golf ball that was launched by Samantha.

Smiling they saw Dewey talking to Sam. "So, what are you going to do with the cards," Zoe asked as Rex picked them up.

"Keep them," Dewey told them, "You three need it more than I do."

"Thanks."

"I ruined the tournament for Samantha anyways," Dewey said depressed.

"Not true the tournament isn't over yet," Samantha told the boy, "Thanks to this I think I got my swing back."

"Before we go," Max said pulling out a pad and pen, "Can I have your autograph. My dad is a huge fan of yours."

"Sure," she said signing it, "Here you go."

"Thanks, Samantha and good luck."

Back at the Taylor house, while the rest of the residents watched the game Jake was sitting outside staring at the night sky. "What's wrong Jake?" Rex said stepping out.

"Just letting my mind wonder."

"What's on your mind?"

"Just random things."

"If you say so," Rex said walking back in.

 **This seemed short so I'm going to expand it by combining episode 21 of Dinosaur King.**

The next day the D-Team minus Max is standing in line for a field trip. "Where's Max?" Zoe asked her boyfriend.

"Last time I saw his was when he said and I quote, 'I'll wake up soon,' then me leaving for school," Jake told the two.

"I'm here I'm here," Max cried out running to the three.

"Did you take a short cut?" Jake probed. "Yup through the library. Who are we still waiting for?"

"You're the one to talk," Rex told him.

"I'm here," their teacher, Michelle, yelled standing in front of the class.

"No matter how many times I see her I still think she's really Sailor Moon and she's trying to find the rest of the Sailor Scouts," Jake said seeing as their teacher (to me when I first saw her) was similar to Usagi, in both looks and personality, only much older.

Turning he saw a girl their age in a long sleeve knee length dress, waving he said, "Hey Amy why don't you come over here."

"Ok," walking over she hugged Jake getting a nervous look from Zoe.

"You know the girl?" Rex asked.

"Yeah he's my big brother," Amy replied.

"How did that happen?" Max asked.

"Couple of kids were picking on her then when I stopped them she quickly called me big brother," Jake explained as Amy blushed a little upon seeing Max.

"Oh does someone see love at first sight," Zoe giggled as the pair blushed.

"Do they like lizards to big bro?" he asked.

"Yeah they do but like me, they like the prehistoric kind."

"Awesome."

"Now why doesn't everyone get on the bus," Michelle said.

"Zoe, can I sit next to you on the bus?" Amy hesitantly asked.

"Sure I would love to."

On the bus, Zoe and Amy sat together with Rex and Max pairing up with Jake sitting behind the girls. Smiling Jake could hear his girlfriend and little sister figure start talking; seeing as it was still a while till they got to the caves he decided to catch some sleep so putting his earphones on and played his playlist went to sleep. 

In his dreams Jake was in a jungle area, walking he saw dinosaurs wonder around; smiling he found his dinosaur partners playing with each other. Then suddenly the sky darkened and two enormous shadows were cast over the land as the two clashed meteors fell from the sky causing the dinosaurs to run and flee. Hearing laughter Jake looked in front of him looking just like him with only snake like features smiling evilly at him. Glaring he and his twin dashed towards each other swords drawn clashing blades. Glancing up he saw the two birds clash every time they clashed.

"Jake wake up we're here," he heard Zoe as his surroundings started to waver and slowly began to vanish.

"Big brother wake up," Amy said as he opens his eyes.

"I heard we're here," he said opening his eyes.

"Yeah everyone's off the bus already, we told the teacher to go on ahead," Rex told him. 

"But why were you moving a lot and sweating as well?" Max asked.

"I'll tell you about it later but for now let's go."

Getting off the bus, they saw that the class was wondering around the area and Michelle spout out random facts most not relating to the caves. Exploring themselves, the group of four looked around not noticing that Amy wondered from the group chasing a lizard.

"Wait where did Amy go?" Jake asked looking around.

"She likes lizards so do you think," Zoe trailed off all four turning their heads towards the cave entrance with the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign.

"Let's go find her," Max said sneaking off into the caves.

"There's a dinosaur nearby," Rex told the others as all the DW's went off.

"Thank god you're alright," Max said as the four entered a cave with a small pond in the middle.

"Don't be scared Hannah II," Amy said as the dinosaur stepped back, "They're nice."

"Wow," was the only thing Max could say with a light blush.

"Amy why don't you lead Hannah II towards away from here," Zoe said. "Yeah there are bad people here wanting to take her away," Rex added.

"And those bad guys are us," Ursula voiced from above them, "Soak them! Spinosaurus!"

"Dino slash," all four cried out.

"Strike! Monoclonlus!"

"Smash them! Ankylosaurus!"

"Burst through! Altirhinus!"

"Silently strike! Variraptor!"

Max and Rex used two of the cards found in the folio while the couple used two from past encounters. "That's no fair," Ursula shrieked, "4 vs 1 Ed get Tank in there.

"You got it, Alpha slash! Crush them Saichania!" Ed called out.

"Max and I will handle Tank while you are Rex handle Spiny,"' Jake told his girlfriend getting a nod.

"Mono block the tail whip," Max commanded as his dinosaur used its face as a shield. "Ankylo Mole Attack," Jake commanded slashing the card; digging underground Ankylo burst under Tank sending her flying.

"What are you kids doing here?" Michelle voiced as she and the entire class entered the battlefield.

"Michelle get out of here," Rex yelled as Midnight and Rhino dueled with Spiny. As the earthquakes started to appear Michelle along with the class ran for the nearest exit.

"Isn't that Quake Saber?" Zoe asked getting a nod from Jake.

"Get back in there Spiny," Ursula demanded; getting up Spiny started to bash his tail letting the rocks fall.

"Amy!?" Max yelled pushing her away from the falling rock. "Max!?" the others yelled in worry only to find that Max was knocked out and Amy was a few feet away from him.

"Thank you for helping me," Amy said unclipping his DW, "Now it's time for me to help you." With the words spoken a card from Max's deck appeared in front of here. Taking the card, she glared at Spiny, "This is for hurting my new friends. Dino slash Nitro Driver," swiping the card similar to how Zoe swipes her card Mono charged forward as a yellow glow surrounded her; moreover, when she slammed into Spiny, he was sent slamming into Siachania curtesy of Midnight and Ankylo.

"What happened," Max said waking up, "The last thing I remember is . . . Amy!?" looking around he found all three surrounding Amy with the dinosaurs still out and his DW on her wrist.

"Nice to see you awake, you missed the action," Rex told him.

"What happened?" he asked once more.

"After you pushed me away from the falling rock," Amy began, "You fell unconscious I used your DW to finish off the bad guy," handing back his DW.

"I take it this is goodbye for Hannah II and me," Amy stated. 

"Nope," Jake said surprising everyone, excluding the dinosaurs.

"Why would that be?" Zoe asked.

"Well why not, Reese said she needs an assistant and Amy can see Hannah II along with the other dinosaurs," he shrugged, "And this way, judging on how her and Max are staring at each other, they can be boyfriend and girlfriend," he said as the two mentioned people looked away.

"So it's really alright for me to be with you guys?" Amy asked.

"If the leader of the group says it's alright then welcome to the team Amy," Rex told her.

At the D-Lab, Reese came out followed by Amy. "So can she work with you?" Zoe questioned.

"Of course," hearing these words everyone cheered.

"Let's show Amy the rest of the dinosaurs," Max suggested as he grabbed the new worker at the D-Lab out to the backyard followed the others.

 **And there we go finished, wow that was long two episodes filled in one chapter.**


	26. Soaring Trouble and Finding an Ancient

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter, like last time I'm going to do two episodes in one to quicken the time for me to do the second season of Dinosaur King and now let's rock.  
**

"Why are we here again?" Max asked as the four were at the airport with Reese.

"Reese is letting us go with her when she flies," Zoe answered.

"But didn't Amy come with us?" he asked again.

"She wanted to stay with the dinosaurs," Rex answered.

"Oh, I didn't know you work here Richard," Jake said seeing the man, "How's the wife."

"Nice to see you as well and the wife is fine she's taking care of her niece and nephew at the moment," Richard (no first name so I made one) replied.

"How do you know Mr. Stanley Jake?" Reese asked.

"He lets the school use the simulators since he and the head honcho of the place are air mages," the boy explained.

"Yes, Jake is the best we have," Richard told the group, "It's like he was born for the sky."

"And these are the dinosaurs," Richard said patting Swift on the head.

Looking at him strangely Jake said, "What gives you normally have a fear of animals."

"Yeah well when your wife wants a pet you'll have to deal with it soon or you'll get to sleep on the couch," he explained.

Leaving the group headed towards Reese's plane. "Who wants to fly?" the older Drake asked the teenagers.

"Normally I'll go but I have the feeling that something's going to happen," Jake said explaining why he wouldn't go.

"I'll stay with him," Zoe said. "Then Rex and I will go," Max said as the three with the dinosaurs boarded the plane. Taking off, "Man that's loud," Jake said covering his ears as the plane's engines can to life.

"And thankfully I didn't wear a skirt or else it would be flying," Zoe added.

But as they took off they had to turn around and land. Stepping out was Max and Chomp, "What's up?" Jake asked as the couple walked towards the pair, "And why is Chomp scared?" Zoe questioned as the dinosaur looked scared at the plane.

"I didn't know that Chomp was scared of flying," Max informed them looking down, "Sorry buddy maybe we'll try next time."

Leaving the airfield they explored the airport finding Richard at one of the food courts. "Hey Richard still on break?" Jake asked. 

"Yup, I still have a few minutes."

"Mind if we sit down with you?" Zoe asked.

"Sure," he said waving to the other seats, "So I take it that this is the girl you've been crushing on Jake?" he asked.

"Crushing on?" Zoe said confused. "Yeah Jake here would go on and on about how beautiful his tomboy nymph is and how he wouldn't be good enough for her," Richard told her.

"Is this true Jake?" she asked her boyfriend.

"There are times where, even if we're together, I still feel like I'm not good enough," Jake confessed.

"Don't you ever think like that my lovely Dark Angel," she said using her nickname for him, "You have many things that make you better than all the other guys."

"Really?"

"Of course unlike them you really care for me when we were in Bali you immediately comforted me when I thought you were going to leave me for those girls," Zoe said kissing him, "Like you told me no matter where you are, even if we're half way around the world, I'll always love you."

"I'm so showing this to mom," Max said ruining the moment.

Hearing his phone go off, Richard answered it, "I'm on my way," closing his phone he told the teenagers, "Tower control just told me that Reese's plane collided with a UFO."

"Zoe go with Richard to the tower while me and Max head to the field," Jake told her getting a nod.

"Let's go," Max said letting Richard and Zoe head to the tower and the teenagers heading towards the field.

"How's things in the tower Z?" Jake said calling Zoe.

" _Reese is fine but Rex is freaking out right now_ ," Zoe informed her boyfriend of what happened so far, " _And the other thing is that the UFO that crashed against Reese's plane is in the area and is out of control_."

"I think I found our UFO," Max said getting his brothers attention, "It's the Alpha Gang."

"Zoe," Jake said.

" _Yeah I see it too, I'm on my way out right now_."

"Well hurry up two dinosaurs have entered the field," Jake said seeing a Megaraptorand a Pterodactyl wondering the area.

"Where's the old lady going?" Max asked.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU LATER BUT FOR NOW I'M MEETING DESTINY," Ursula yelled.

"Dino slash, let's rock Eoraptor!" Jake yelled slashing the card, "Go deal with Spiny. Max get your ass in here now and help me."

As Spiny was about to reach the dinosaur, Swift double kicked him away.

"Right Dino slash Triceratops! Roar! Go deal with the Megaraptor."

Charging Chomp missed the raptor and now its attacking Chomp. "Max switch I'll deal with the raptor and you deal with Spiny," Jake said as Max nodded.

With their back pressed against each other, the D-Team dinosaurs moved last minute as Spiny and Megaraptor collided.

At the tower, Terry jumped out the window followed by Paris. "Damn and we still need to take care of the Pterodactyl, "Jake muttered seeing the two dinosaurs. "Dino slash Hurricane Slash, finish the Megaraptor Swift then help Paris."

" _Jake the Pterodactyls are attacking Reese's plane_ ," he heard Zoe say through the phone. Acknowledging the info, Jake claimed the raptors card while Swift helps Paris.

"How you doing Max," he asked using his DW as Chomp runs past him ramming Terry. "That answers your question," Max said walking up to him.

"Zoe we need Air support to deal with the Pterodactyl," Jake told her as Paris glowed green and three Pteranodons flew as one guarded the plane and the other two attacked the Pterodactyl.

"Let's end this fight dino slash Sonic Screw/Lightning Strike/Flower Cannon," all three yelled combining the two attacks with Sonic Screw defeating Terry.

"Chomp clear the runway," Max commanded ordering Chomp to move the ship. 

Starting at Reese's plane, Jake saw Supersaurus walk forward biting the plane by the wind and gently land the plane. "Zoe don't recall Supersaurus," he said on the phone, "Swift run up and use Quake Saber," slashing the card.

Running up the next, the blade started to form and right as she was face to face with Pterodactyl she did a downwards swing sending it crashing to the ground returning to card form with Swift taking it.

"You guys alright?" Jake asked as him and Max met up with Rex and Reese.

"I'm never flying again," was the only thing Rex said.

"I'm glad everyone is alright," Richard said.

"Not only is everyone safe but we have two new dinosaurs," Jake said holding the two cards up.

"But isn't Pterodactyl a move card?" Zoe asked.

"Who cares, at least we have the card."

 **And now let's begin with episode 23 of Dinosaur King.**

"It's awesome that we're heading to Loch Ness," Max said as all four plus Spike were in the car heading towards the lake.

"I think dad's excited that's he being called chief," Jake said as Zoe leaned on his shoulder.

Arriving at the lake, they all looked around, "Wow it really looks magical," Zoe announced getting nods.

While the crew along with the others Jake looked around wondering the lake. "If I were Ness I wouldn't want people to find me," Jake said out loud, "And to be honest if I found you I wouldn't turn you in. All animals, real or mythical, deserve to be free," grabbing a leaf from a tree played the oracion from Pokémon the rise of Darkrai (don't own).

But what he didn't know that everyone in the area was listening to it as well. "Is Jake playing a magical leaf?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah he plays every once in a while," Max answered.

With Jake opening his eyes he saw a ripple in on the lake surface. Seeing a trail Jake followed it, " _Where are you taking me_ ," Jake thought seeing a waterfall; entering the waterfall he saw a dinosaur like creature.

"Wow you really are real," Jake whispered in awe petting its nose.

"I take it that you really don't want to be seen," he said getting a moan.

Hearing a beep, Jake saw it, "A dinosaur here in Loch Ness," looking at the real Loch Ness he said, "I have to go there's a dinosaur in the area and I need to catch it before the baddies do."

Before he walked any further, Nessie lowered her head gesturing Jake to hop on, "Really sweet," he said jumping on putting on his underwater breather and signaled Nessie to dive.

Swimming around they spotted the dinosaur with the Alpha Gang already attacking it. "Damn the AG already reached it," Jake muttered then suddenly had to hold on as Nessie sped up.

"Thanks for the help girl but this is where we part," Jake said as he was launched out of the water landing on the Ursula head. "Man this is a really ugly head," he said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU BRAT," Ursula roared," Ed why didn't we see the missile?"

" _Thanks for the help girl_ ," Jake thought. "Jake you alright," Max yelled from shore along with Rex and some kid.

"Yeah but we need to calm the Amargasaurus," Jake said as another missile was launched but this was held a net catching both the dinosaur and Chomp, Max summoned Chomp to battle, unsealing his blade jumping off everyone was surprise to see him standing on air.

"Reflect the light Elita," releasing his blade he summoned two circle blades in his hands. Throwing one of the blades he cut the line leading to the net then as he turned released the other slicing the machine at the base of the neck.

"At least we're still afloat," Zander said, "Alpha slash, soak them Spinosaurus!"

"Dino slash crush them beneath the waves Suchomimus!" Jake summoned, "Intercept Spiny with Water Javelin."

Summoning multiple water javelins Suchomimus sent them flying landing on Spiny letting Chomp deal with Amargasaurus.

"Aqua Eruption/Lightning Spear," the brothers yelled attacking their dinosaurs.

As geysers erupted leading towards Spiny Chomp charged as lightning gathered between his horns. "And that's a wrap," Zoe said as both returned to card form.

"Man this expedition is a bust," Spike said depressed.

"No at least we found a dinosaur," Max said showing the Amargasaurus card.

 **From now, to quicken the time, I'm going to use two episodes for one chapter. so next time will be episodes 24 and 25.**


	27. Fashion Trouble and a new Friend

**I have nothing much to do so I'm pumping out as much fanfiction chapters as I can for this one so let's start.**

 **But first a D-Team dinos and cards update**

 **Jake Taylor (Main Stone): Swift, Shredder moves: Water Javelin, Quake Saber, Earth Barrier, Jet Shuriken, Forest Frenzy, Fire Cannon, Poseidon's Wrath, Electro Strike, Hurricane Slash, Earth Blaster, Meteor Dive, Sonic Screw, Gyro Claw, Scorching Breath, Drive Strike, Mole Attack, Aqua Eruption,**

 **Zoe Drake (Grass Stone): Paris, Swan moves: Natures Blessing, Thorn Whip, Emerald Garden, Leaf Storm, Leaf Shuriken, Big foot Assault, Metal Wing, Flower Cannon,**

 **Max Taylor (Lightning Stone): Chomp, Titan moves: Electric Charge, Electro Cannon, Lightning Spear, Electric Charge, Electro Slam, Electro Shocker, Lightning Strike, Lightning Bash, Nitro Driver,**

 **Rex Owen (Wind Stone): Ace, Fang moves: Cyclone, Typhoon Roar, Ninja Attack, Cyclone Breath, Wind Roar,**

"Wow these outfits are amazing," Zoe gushed seeing all of the outfits on TV.

"Isn't that the fashion show in Paris?" Rex asked getting a nod from Jake on the couch next to his girlfriend.

"Some of the outfits aren't that bad, to be honest," Jake shrugged turning back to the screen.

"You just want to see me in a raptor outfit," Zoe told him.

"What!?" he yelled, "Why would you say that?" Jake asked letting his mind wonder to her girlfriend in that outfit.

"I can tell by the look on your face," she informed then smirked, "But if you want I can model for you if you're willing to buy some," kissing his lips as emphasize getting him to blush at the thought.

"Is that the Alpha Gang in Paris," Max said ignoring the couple talking.

"But if it was a dinosaur was in Paris our Dinowatches would have detected them," Rex said looking at his DW.

"Maybe it's because of the dino clothing," Spike guessed, "They aren't the brightest."

The next morning the DW's detected a new dinosaur in Paris, at the D-Lab the entire group, including Amy, grouped around the TV monitor, "How did they find it before we did?" Amy asked.

"It has to be a coincidence that they were in the location before the dinosaur went active," Reese told her assistant.

"So are you kids ready?" Spike asked.

"We are now-," "Wait I haven't been to Paris before so shouldn't I wear something fashionable?" Zoe interrupted Max letting him face fault, "This isn't a photo shoot," he yelled.

"Here," Jake kissed Zoe on the lips as Magic surrounded the both of them. As the glow ended, Zoe was wearing a dino themed crop top outfit with skinny jeans and a jacket in her Parasaurolophus color scheme her flats were also in the same color.

"Wow this is perfect," Zoe said looking at herself. Jake's garb consists of mid-tight pants with rolled up long sleeves with a pair of cufflinks holding the sleeves all in a silver with black stripes and finishing the look was a trench coat colored pure white.

"You two look amazing," Amy gushed glancing at Max thinking of how they would look like that only in different clothing.

"Now we're ready to go," Jake said as he and Zoe teleported followed by Max and Zoe.

Appearing in Paris, the four found a lot of people, animals included, dressed in dinosaur outfits. "Man this got a lot harder," Rex said looking at all of the people.

"Can I get a few pictures of the both of you?" a photographer asked seeing the couple.

"Of course," Zoe said as her and Jake did a total of four pictures. Smiling the guy left, after asking for info to send the pictures, "You know we make some pretty good models?" Zoe said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Chomp get back here," Max voiced. Turning to him they saw his DW sparking and the dinosaurs following a cat in a Siachania outfit.

"Let's return the dinosaurs so that they won't get lost," Jake instructed; however, as they returned the dinosaurs back to their cards Max's DW continued to spark. "Man the thing is busted again," Max groaned in despair.

"Come on let's go," Jake said chuckling at his brother's bad luck.

Wondering the city, the four were looking high and low for the rouge Triceratops. "Man, this city is too big we'll never find him," Max groaned in despair.

"Who knows we may find him soon," Rex told him. But as they continued walking, they heard someone say, "Are those real dinosaurs?" Looking in that direction the four see Chomp and the dinosaur they're looking for, "That's an Anchiceratops," Zoe said running ahead Max ran followed by the others. 

Arriving at the fashion show Max asked one of the people running, "Do you know where the dinosaurs went?" pointing to the direction the four ran.

"Ok, we know there's a battle but where?" Jake questioned looking around.

"I know a way," Zoe said then yelled, "HEY OLD WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU'RE LIKE FORTY YEARS OLD," then Ursula yelled back, "HOW DARE YOU I'M STILL 16 AND HAVE BEEN FOR YEARS!" "The Arc de Triomphe," Jake said.

"Man dinosaurs really don't like traffic," Max said seeing as most dinosaurs they meet in the city cause traffic.

"More like they don't like the noise," Rex corrected.

Running up to them was Chomp as he was trying to get their attention, "Chomp you really had me worried there. Wait where are you going come back," he said as the little triceratops ran to the Anchiceratops.

"Chomp is leading her somewhere," Zoe said as the humans followed Chomp with the dinosaur on their tails.

In a secluded area of the forest, "I see what he did," Zoe said getting the others attention, "Coming from a prehistoric time this time period is scary with all the noise and unfamiliar environment."

"Then how do we calm it?" Rex asked.

"Are you sure this is going to work," Max asked as all four were wearing headdresses involving their first dinosaurs. 

"At least it's working," Jake said seeing as the dinosaur is calming down even further. But as the dinosaurs were playing around the sky turned into its rainbow effect signaling a battle then bursting out of the trees was a Spinosaurus.

"Reflect the Light, Eita," Jake said releasing his sword. Summoning a crystal version of Spiny, Jake ordered it to attack the original letting them have time to summon their dinosaurs, as Max's DW finally started to work, "Dino slash," they yelled.

"Spread your wings Pterodactyl."

"Spring forth Altirhinus."

"Roar Triceratops."

"Strike Megaraptor."

Summoning their dinosaurs they attacked Spiny but Jake ordered Sparrow to attack behind the Anchiceratops. Confused as to why the three were shocked to see Terry burst out of the woods, "I knew they would have summoned the rest of their dinosaurs to attack us," Jake said as Sparrow dived bombed Terry multiple times.

As Sparrow dueled with Terry the flying dinosaur had the clear advantage as he was able to move away before Terry could counter. "Zoe," Jake yelled getting his girlfriend's attention, "Throw me, the Metal Wing card," nodding she threw him the card. Catching the card, he said, "Dino slash Metal Wing," summoning the three Pteranodons and with Sparrow taking lead Jake slashed another card, "Dino slash Cyclone Slash," as the winds surrounded the tips of their wings the four flying dinosaurs dived at Terry slashing him multiple times defeating the king of the dinos.

Turning to the other battle, Jake saw that they were doing fine, even though his crystal Spinosaurus was destroyed. "Ok, Sparrow return to baby form," Jake ordered as Sparrow did just that and by doing so canceled the Metal Wing. Resealing his sword, he walked back to the others as Spiny was defeated.

"Before we leave can we buy some clothes?" Zoe asked looking at the boys Max shrugged, "Might as well get some for mom and dad."

Returning home, after buying a few bags of clothes, they returned home and gave the clothes to the parents and Reese while Zoe gave Jake his own fashion show.

 **And now for episode 25 to begin.**

"Hey I found a trilobite fossil," Max said getting the others attention. The D-Team were doing their own fossil expedition at a forest in Japan.

"You know this is where the spine of the first spine fossil of Futabasaurus was found and who knows what other kinds of dinosaurs are here that haven't been discovered," Spike said.

"Then you guys should get use to saying Maxasurus," Max grinned only to get smacked in the back of the head by Amy. "Don't get a big head Dr. Spike said that it sometimes happens," she said.

"Man, why did you have to do that?" Max complained rubbing the spot where she smacked him. "So you don't have a big head," she said.

"It's cute seeing the both of you act like a married couple," Jake said getting the two to blush.

"Yeah it is cute," Zoe said claiming the steep wall only to slip and fall with her ankle twisted.

"You alright?" Reese asked her sister; however, as Zoe tried to get up she winced as she fell back down, "I think my ankle is twisted."

Checking Reese confirmed the twisted ankle and as that was happening Max's DW went off. Typing on her computer Reese announced, "The dinosaur was found in a mine a mile away from here."

"I'll take Zoe to the cabin while you four head to the mine," Jake told them summoning the buggy.

"Alright see you back at the cabin," Spike said as Jake and Zoe sped off to the cabin and the rest to the mine.

Arriving at the cabin, Aki, staying behind, asked, "Where are the others?"

"A dinosaur was found but before that Zoe sprained her ankle so I had to bring her back," Jake explained.

"Well come in and place her on the couch," Aki told him. Doing as he was told, Jake placed his girlfriend on the couch; Aki, coming from the kitchen, placed a pack of ice on the sprain.

"Here this should quicken the healing process," Jake said using a healing spell.

"Why didn't you use it earlier?" Zoe asked. "The spell only takes the bulk of it and letting your body do the rest," he explains.

Hearing his phone on the DW go off, "This is Jake speaking," he answered. "Jake this is Max, the Alpha Gang is here and are taking rocks from the mine the dinosaur is located, but since they're here they have the dinosaur, Rex reasons that they're building a base while I thought they're exercising," Max informed him.

"It can't be Rex's idea since they already have a moving base and no offense your idea is stupid on the fact that why would they need to exercise," Jake told him, "If they're in a mine then they're trying to use the metal inside for the old man to use, keep me posted."

"What's up?" Zoe asked.

"The Alpha Gang are already at the mines and, from Max told me, are digging for the metal inside for the old man to use," he explains.

"So that's your reasoning but what about the boy's thoughts?"

"Rex thought that they were going to build a base, which is stupid seeing as they already have a flying base, and Max thought they were exercising," Jake told her, "But how's your leg seeing as your walking?"

"My leg's totally healed thanks for that."

"It's a nice day why don't we talk a walk with the dinosaurs," the mage asked getting agreeing barks from Shredder and Swan.

"Then let's go," she said taking his hand.

Reaching a lake, after wondering the forest, Jake comments, "Man if I knew there was a lake I would have brought my swimming trucks."

"Good idea but you would have just stared at me in my bikini," Zoe smirks at his blush, "I always found it cute when you would blush and stutter whenever you talked to me when I wear it." Jake kept blushing seeing as she was right but ignoring it he spies a fisherman trying to reel a big fish; however, as the couple walked forward it wasn't a fish that was caught but a dinosaur.

As the dinosaur disappeared back into the water, Jake and Zoe followed their dinosaurs to a different part of the lake but upon their arrival they see a Futabasaurus licking its wound.

"Wonder what kind of dinosaur did that?" Jake asked bending down and lightly rubbing it receiving a groan from the dinosaur.

Zoe, returning Swan back into a card, said, "Dino slash, rise up! Olorotitan!"

As Swan grew to her adult form Jake used the healing spell to heal about half of the injury. "Dino slash Natures Blessing heal Futabasaurus," after the move took its affect the dinosaur returned into the water.

"Wait if that's here then where's the old lady?" Zoe asked only to hear a faint yelling in the distance. "They must have battled with Max and Rex and something happened," Jake guessed.

"Want to go out there?" he asked getting a nod from the girl. Renting a boat the couple went out to meet the dinosaur when Futabasaurus knocked them off the boat and took them for a ride. As the dinosaur jumped over the boat it glowed blue then returned to its card. "So Spiny must have been recalled if Futaba was recalled," Jake said taking the floating card.

"Common let's head to the others," Zoe told him getting a nod. Using his dark powers, Jake summoned a dark corridor to his brother's location and as they entered they see Chomp and Spiny dueling.

"Come on can't let them have all the fun," Jake said, as the AG summoned Tank into battle. "Dino slash cut them into pieces! Therizinosaurus!"

"Rise Up! Olorotitan!"

"Shredder go deal with Spiny," Jake instructed.

"Swan deal with Tank."

"Tank get that move card from the girl," Ursula ordered seeing the card in her hand. But all Tank did was make a whole and walk through it.

"Shredder jump and use Claw Blade," slashing the card Shredder started swiping at Spiny.

As Max was about to use a move card the wall behind them burst with Tank making Zoe drop the move card which was taken by Ursula, "Super Cannon," slashing the card summoned Futaba to launch the attack at Chomp critically injuring him.

"Swan Natures Blessing on Chomp."

"Shredder guard Swan," Jake ordered pulling out his sword to block Tank's attack from behind them. Futaba, looking at the move in action, remembered it from when the female healed her with the same move so making up her mind she went to attack Spiny.

"Guess Futaba remembered when you healed it," Jake informed his girlfriend watching as Futaba used Super Cannon on Tank defeating her. Then used the move again on Spiny after her head bashed Spiny's body when the dinosaur dived Swan ending the battle but defeated herself seeing as Spiny was the one who summoned her.

"Thank you for remembering who your friends were," Zoe whispered holding the card.

 **And that's a wrap, finished with these two episodes. I would have finished sooner if my family wasn't already setting up the Christmas decorations and watched Moana, great movie by the way, and looking ahead I'm going to skip episode 26 and moving to episode 27 and 28 so see you later and don't forget to comment on who digimon Draco will have for Mystic Digisoul.**


	28. Wedding remembrance and Fossil Hunt

**Here is the combined episodes of 27 and 28 like I said before I'm skipping 26 so with that done let's rock.**

"Awe this must be Max when he was a baby," Zoe said as Aki was looking through the pictures of the past, "I can't believe you're the same baby in the picture."

"What's that oppose to mean?" the boy in question asked.

The D-Team, with nothing happening so far today, took a day off letting Aki show them the photobook.

"But where's Jake's pictures?" Rex asked, forgetting he was adopted, getting smacked by Zoe.

"The Taylor's adopted me when I five so they don't have any baby pictures of me," Jake told them coming from his room. "Sorry, I forgot," Rex said feeling bad.

"Nah don't be that's all in the past," he waved. And as the boys, plus their dinosaurs, left the room Jake asked, "Why are you showing these old pictures," walking up to the couch as he saw both of his parents with a Ferris Wheel behind them.

"Well this picture holds a special place in my heart," Aki told the couple getting a blush from Zoe, "Wait if you say that then that means-," "Yes this is where he proposed to me right on the Ferris Wheel," Aki finished Zoe's sentence.

Leaving after that, Jake met up with the guys at the park. "Max, how could your dad forget his own anniversary?" Rex asked.

"Yeah I agree," Zoe said giving a small glare at Max that doesn't affect him.

"You know him always focused on his work."

"Well with the fair in town I bet Dr. Taylor will have it all coming back to him," Zoe said.

"But how the last time I check that park has been shut down for years," Jake told her getting Zoe to pull out a flyer.

"It just reopened and now it's called Dinosaur Land," Zoe informed the boys only for Max to grab it out of her hand screaming, " I WANT TO GO I WANT TO GO," getting sweat drops from the others.

Receiving the same reaction from Spike, who didn't even register the fact Aki was going with them, was going on and on about how there was a dinosaur theme park in the area. "You know Z," Jake said getting her attention, "We could use this for our own date."

"That would be wonderful," she shrieked, "A date in a park how romantic," Amy said helping Reese fix the DinoWatches.

"You want to go with us, Amy?" Max asked getting her to blush. "Awe my baby brothers first date," Jake said getting Max to blush and Amy's blush to darken.

"Why don't you go," Reese told her, "There's not much left and I can do the rest so have fun on your date.

"On second thoughts I'm not too sure about this," Jake commented when they arrive at the park. "Why would you say that?" Zoe asked.

"He's right you know all the dinosaurs look to real to be animatronics," Rex added then said, after everyone already left, "Why does that island look familiar."

Walking around the couple looked around while playing a few games but after passing one of the dinosaurs Jake saw a familiar device on its body, "Zoe look," he said getting her attention, "Isn't that an Alpha Gang symbol?"

"Yeah, it is let's warn the others." Abandoning their date, they ran to find Max and Spike only to Spike yell from the roller coaster, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT MY WEDDING ANIVERSARY!?" "Well, he remembers," Jake told her.

"Wait what's the old lady doing here?" Zoe said causing Ursula to pause. "I am not an old lady," then ran as a dinosaur followed them. "Isn't that a Daspletosaurus?" Spike asked as he and Max met up with the pair.

"But didn't we catch that one?" Max asked confused.

"Now that I think about it the Futabasaurus from earlier looked familiar too," Zoe added.

"Yeah, all of the dinosaurs here are ones we encountered," Rex told them as he and Aki walked up to them, "And so is that island," pointing to the island.

"That's the Alpha Gangs Island," Jake said.

"So that solves why the old lady was here," Zoe informed the group.

"Never mind that let's get out of here," Jake said as everyone ran for the exit. Running through the dinosaurs, they encountered a Styracosaurus (Fun in the Sun) walking up to them guarding Aki Spike pulled out his tongue whip and knocked the control device on it returning it to card form which was then picked up by an Alpha Droid.

"Ok our first priority is to stop the dinosaurs and our second is to take the cards and find out how they were able to duplicate our dinosaur cards," Jake instructed as everyone, dinosaurs only, split while Spike took Aki away from all of the noise.

"Great keep going," Max told them.

"But we won't be catching any of the cards seeing as when they go to card form the droids take it," Rex said to Jake.

"That's our second priority our first was to make sure the dinosaurs didn't cause any more destruction." 

"But they're getting tired," Amy said looking at all of them panting.

"If only we had our DinoWatches," Jake told himself only for all five to hear an engine and Reese saying, "Heads up kids," dropping the DWs.

"Alright, you ready for another round Swift?" Jake asked getting a bark.

"Dino slash," they yelled summoning their dinosaurs to their adult form.

Landing on the field an Acrocanthosaurus, from the hot springs (Volcanic Vacation), an Utahraptor, from the game show (Showdown on Air), an Altirhinus, from Brazil (Ancient Soccer), and a Suchomimus, from Monaco (Oceanic Race), charged at the D-Teams dinosaurs. "That's the last of them," Max said looking around after their dinosaurs knocked off the devices."

"I hope we didn't miss out on all the fun," they heard Rod say as he and Laura step onto the scene.

"What do you guys want?" Rex asked.

Shrugging Rod admits, "Going to an amusement is better than doing homework, to be honest."

"So do you really want to know who is better at controlling dinosaurs," Laura asks. "Alpha slash," they yelled.

"Flame up Tyrannosaurus."

"Drown them Spinosaurus."

Charging Swift, decided to do her remake from when they first met, attacked Terry only this time Ace is with her Comp and Paris, on the other hand, dueled with Spiny.

"Wind Blast/Water Javelin," the boys yelled slashing the move cards at the same time causing the water to turn to ice. Terry, after the attack ended, looked like a porcupine, countering Rod yelled, "Volcano Burst."

"Poseidon's Wrath," Jake countered back summoning water to douse the flames. "Wind Fang," Rex said. Running up to Terry, Ace's front fangs were enveloped with air biting Terry then sending him flying.

"Finish this with Quake Saber," Jake ordered slashing the card. Charging rocks formed around Swift's right arm jumping up, as the sword finished, she swung in a downwards motion defeating Terry.

While that was happening, "Shock Cannon," Max said slashing the card causing Chomp to send out an orb of electricity electrifying Terry. "Leaf Blade (Pokémon)," Zoe said slashing the card letting Paris summon leaf shape swords and with a roar she launched them at Spiny and, similar to Terry, in the end, looked like a porcupine. "Let's end this Lightning Spear/Metal Wing," as the Pteranodons took flight Chomp gathered up electricity and after the flying dinosaurs were done with their attack Chomp finished the battle.

"That ride was fun but I want to go on the Ferris Wheel," Aki said as she and Spike left the ride.

"Of course my dear," he said taking them to the location. As the ride reached the top, Spike said, "Aki I'm so sorry for forgetting our-," but was stopped when Aki said, "It's alright dear but riding the Ferris Wheel does bring back memories." Smiling Spike said, "It's true it does bring back memories," taking her hand he remembered how he proposed to her.

 **Flashback**

On the same Ferris wheel, a younger Spike and Aki were on the top of the ride. "Did you have a question for me?" a younger Aki asked.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering," a younger Spike stuttered but only to mess up what he was saying to then start to play the harmonica.

Closing her eyes, Aki was brought back to the time of the dinosaurs as it quickly flew by.

 **Present**

Brought out of the memory, "Here I got this for you," Aki said handing him a present.

"Aki I didn't bring a present for you," Spike said with a hand on his head.

"It's alright the only present I could ever ask for is the song you played all those years ago," she said. Nodding Spike opened his present to reveal a harmonica. Starting to play, Aki look out the window gasping at how she remembered it all those years ago, back in the time of the dinosaurs, only this time that the teenagers were there, on their dinosaurs in their adult form, waving at the now grounded couple.

 **And now looking at the next episode I didn't realize that Shredder, Therizinosaurus, had its own episode seeing as Jake had it since the Battle at the Wall chapter so I'm going to make up a secret dinosaur for that one and it will be one of the evolvers from Fossil Fighter Champions, only in its normal form, so let's begin.**

"Come on let's get this homework over with," Jake said stepping out the subway station.

"Way so glum, we're exploring the city not being stuck inside the classroom," Max told his brother. 

"It's way too hot that it's tiring out the dinosaurs," Jake said turning to see the dinosaurs, Archiceratops for Max, Brachylophasurur tagging along with Zoe, Pachycephalosaurus following Jake, and Utahraptor going with Rex, and all of them looked tired resting on the steps.

"Let's go check if there are any fossils inside that Air-conditioned shopping mall," Zoe said pointing to the tower.

"Great we get to search for fossil in an air cooled building," Rex said as the four walked towards the building.

"Why didn't Amy come along?" Max asked.

"Awe is someone missing his girlfriend," Zoe teased getting the user of thunder to blush, "But for your information Amy went with Reese and Dr. Spike to one of the fossil digs."

"Man this AC is perfect," Jake said as the four walked inside.

"Look at all the cool shops," Max said in awe looking at all the shops.

"Come on here we go," Rex said.

"Wait for me," Zoe cried catching up to the others.

Looking around Zoe spots an ice cream shop and asks, "Anyone up for ice cream?" but before her and Max could run towards the shop Rex brought them back to reality, "Come on you guys focus on the homework because if we don't we'll get in trouble, so work then play."

"Alright," they said depressed; Jake, not wanting to see her depressed, walked up to her and told her, "Hey when we're done with the work we'll do anything you want."

"Really anything?" she asked receiving a nod, "Ok then but I'm going to hold you to that."

Looking around the only fossils found was only some of the small fossils. "Man with how big the building is we'll never find anything big," Max whined.

"Then we'll have to split up to search for more ground," Rex told the group getting nods. Splitting up, it made them find more small fossils and making Max, Zoe, and Rex look like idiots but for Jake he somehow found himself in the new magical shopping district.

"Hey there Jake what brings you here?" a shop owner questions.

"Trying to find some fossils for a school project," the teenager answered looking through the items for sale.

"Anything that interests?" the shop owner asks seeing Jake shuffle some cards.

"Are these from the anime Cardcaptor Sakura?" he asks still shuffling.

"Cardcaptor and more," was the only thing said. Jake, thinking it over, placed it on the counter, "Card case?" the shop owner asks, "Already got one," Jake said showing his case

After paying, Jake shuffled his cards and placed it in the case; however, after waving goodbye he got a call from his girlfriend, "What's up?"

"Where are you we're going to look somewhere else," she told him.

"Go on ahead just call me when you get to the location," Jake told her receiving an Ok.

Walking around the magical shopping district the teenager found something he wasn't expecting at all, looking directly in the face was Tonks. "Harry what a coincidence to see you here," she said walking up to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "I never thought a British witch would walk on another nation's magical land seeing as they would think that they're the best in the world."

"Sirius nor I care what these people think," she states walking up to him, "All I want is my little Harhar back in his TonTon's arms," trying to hug him only to frown when he backed off.

"I'm not going back," he said prepping in case things go south, "I may have been born in England but I am raised Japanese."

"I don't care you're coming with me and that's final," she yelled succeeding in taking Jake in the arm and dragging him off. But as she was walking towards one of the teleporter pad there was a bright light and turning around there was a creature she never encountered before but before she could do anything a dark portal appeared behind him. Throwing a smoke bomb, Jake returned Pachy and jumped in but not before he does a two finger salute to Tonks.

"Where have you been?" Zoe asked seeing the portal appear.

"Tonks showed up looking for me and before she could bring me back to England I summoned Pachy getting her to freeze giving me a chance to escape," he explains, "So what happened so far?"

"Well we found some good fossils but nothing to stare at," she gave him an update, "The guys are getting us some food before we continue."

And as she finished talking the boys arrived with some hotdogs. Finished eating their lunch, they continued searching but as they walked past a building destined for destruction Zoe thought she saw something shine off of one of the walls. "What's up Zoe?" Rex asked everyone turning to the girl.

"I thought I saw something," she told them as they walked off but as the sun shined once more the wall burst catching their attention and as they turned around a dinosaur walked out. "Isn't that a Chasmosaurus?" Rex asked getting a nod from Max which made him ask, "Yeah only with a really long and curved middle horn also asking why is the dinosaur also shining?"

"That's the old man's work obviously just like Pachy here," Jake said glancing down at Pachy.

"Yes now get away from my Chasmosaurus," the old man voiced.

Looking up they see him along with Seth in one of their machines with a cage holding it. Trying to squash the D-Team Dr. Z dropped the cage only for the teenagers to run, "Speedy little brats aren't they," the old man said.

"Come to daddy it's time to take you home," he told the Chasmosaurus but the dinosaur ignored him destroying everything in its way from firing an energy wave from its middle horn and shock waves when it slams its front feet on the ground but not before rapidly firing orbs of electricity from the tops of the side horns.

"Awe making total destruction I'm so proud," Dr. Z said with a smile on his face and with arms wide open added, "Now come along don't you remember all the good times we had together."

At these words the dinosaur remembered at how horrible the old man was to him and destroyed the cage but not before the old man jumped out of the way. "After it," Max said as Jake summoned the buggy.

"Hop in we'll find it quicker this way," Jake told everyone then after the others hopped in Jake floored it.

On the drive the monitor screen received a call, seeing that it was Ozpin Zoe answered it, "Headmaster if it's about the dinosaur we're in pursuit now," Jake told the headmaster.

"Then I suggest you head for the shopping center seeing as the dinosaur is around there," Ozpin informed them of its location.

"Thanks for the tip," Jake said ending the call.

Arriving at the building, they saw the Chasmosaurus start destroying some of the trees and windows in the area. Zoe hearing her phone go off answered it, "Reese if it's about the dinosaur I'm already here with the others." Then after a few minutes of silence, they heard her say, "Got it we'll be careful, bye."

"Any problem with Reese and the others?" Jake asked.

"No they saw the new and were worried about us," she explained, "So did anyone see where it went?"

"Found it," Rex said but they all had to block their eyes seeing as it shines like the sun.

"Man it's like staring at the sun," Max said gritting his teeth.

"Then it's time to dim the lights," Jake announced pulling out a card, "I command the powers of the card to reveal itself and wrap around my opponent," he chants letting his magic surround the card to reveal a cloaked figure. Doing as it was told Shadow wrapped the dinosaur with the shadows from the surrounding area, "Did anyone order a dinosaur for Christmas?" Jake asked as Shadow added a bow on top.

"Isn't that from Cardcaptor Sakura?" Zoe asked pointing to Shadow.

"Yup someone had the bright idea of making all of the card based anime into real life," Jake told them dismissing Shadow. But as he walked up to the wrapped dinosaur, it burst through the wrappings with its bladed horn, "Man that must be a strong dinosaur," Rex comments.

"Of course its strong," Dr. Z told them, "I made sure of it."

"Leave that dinosaur alone," Max shouts.

But as Dr. Z was able to almost, barely, get through the Alpha Gang summon their dinosaurs. "No, you fools," he yelled at them, "I was about to get through."

As the dinosaur charged, Chasmosaurus' middle horn grew and slashed all three defeating Tank in one hit then fired to electric blasts defeating Spiny and Terry at the same time.

"Man that dinosaur is strong," Jake said.

"So how are we going to defeat it?" Zoe asked, "Because I'm always open for suggestions."

Looking around the dinosaur saw the police surround it followed by the news crew. Scaring off the news crew then the police Jake was able to make a bubble where no one could enter but seeing as they were there with the Alpha Gang it may also lead to some problems.

"Come with me back home my Chasmosaurus," the old man said still on the ship, "If you return we could play tag don't you remember after a hard day of work we would run around and play."

Once more the dinosaur remembered at how the old man would play with him, yes but that lead to remembering all the training, torture, it went through so charging one attack Chasmosaurus sent the ship flying with the Alpha Gang following after.

"Now that's over with we can focus on fighting," Jake said returning Pachy to card form yelled, "Dino slash come forth Pachycephoasurus."

"Bloom Brachylophasurur."

"Roar with the thunder Archiceratops."

"Run with the wind Utahraptor."

Seeing as it was outnumbered, Chasmosaurus kept them from gaining any ground be spamming electric blasts then charged in swinging its sword horn slicing through the Utahraptor and Archiceratops, defeating the both of them, but before it could slice through the rest Jake used Earth Barrier to block with Zoe using Grass Cannon.

"Meteor Dive/Double Jab," the couple yelled as one defeating the dinosaur.

"With that won guess what I found," Max said showing them the full body fossil of Chasmosaurus.

 **Finished with this chapter and to get things out of the way in this universe Sirius still went to the prison and getting out his first thought was of Harry and if he was alright but prison can change you seeing as Sirius thinks he's the only adult to care for his godson then brings in the Tonks family seeing as Tonks would always baby little Harry. With Tonks I felt that, like in most of my Harry Potter crossovers, she would be like the older sister to him and be the doting big sister to him but would stalk if things don't go her way; so I'll see you at the next chapter bye.**


	29. Dino Rhino and Prehistoric Love

**I'm back with another chapter, just saw Doctor Strange and it was awesome. So I watched two movies Moana and Dr. Strange and both are awesome the music for one and the fight scenes for another but for now let's rock.**

"Ok Jake," Glynda said facing the teenager, "You'll be paired up with Mary for your forest ranger mission." Mary, spiky blonde hair that's tied in a ponytail wearing a normal ranger outfit, with a tan-colored shirt, shorts, and boots, walked up to Jake, "Nice to be paired up with you for this mission."

"Yeah nice to meet you too," Jake told her then asks, "Where are we going?"

"Kenya," she answered then explained, "There's been some trouble in that area with a poacher named Ungaro."

But before they stepped onto the pad she asks, "Are you really Spikes son?" 

"Adopted why?"

"I knew your old man," she said laughing, "We lassoed in the finals but I won seeing as he lassoed himself."

Nodding, they both entered the teleporter pad. "Who's the kid boss?" one of the team members asked seeing him along with her.

"He's going to be coming with us for today," she explains, "Now gather everyone together."

Doing as he told the guy brought everyone together for the mission. "Ok first of all Jake here," pointing to him standing next to her, " Will be traveling with us for today for a on-field school project so he's going to be with me and second we're here to find and catch Ungaro before he sells any of his catches now move out."

As the men got to work Mary asked Jake, "You wouldn't happen to have a ride of your own would you and no I don't mean a dinosaur," she said already answering what he was going to ask.

"I have my buggy," Jake answered summoning his buggy.

"Good now hop inside and let's move out," his commander ordered jumping in her jeep. Taking a drive, they split to cover more ground but when Mary asked everyone to report none of the groups told her anything good. "Man it's only noon with nothing good coming in," one of the guys on the team whined.

"You know it takes a while for the good stuff to come to us Roger so quit complaining," another guy told Roger.

"Well I'm hoping for some action now James," Roger argued back.

"Common let's set up camp for tonight," Mary said relaying the order to the rest of the groups.

As they all settled for bed that night Jake's DW went off waking him up. Yawning Jake saw that it was a dinosaur going active in the area, "Man with the poachers around finding the dinosaur will be a top priority," he told himself before going back to bed.

The next morning Jake informed Mary of what happened last night. "Like you said finding the dinosaur is important but if we find the dinosaur we'll find Ungaro around so let's pack up and move out," she ordered before taking off followed by Jake.

" _Boss this is Zack calling in_ ," Zack said from the radio, " _I suggest you come here we found a group of kids with three wired animals_."

"On our way," Mary said making a turn.

"What's up?" Jake asked driving next to her.

"We found your friends," she explained getting a surprised look from him.

Arriving at the location, they spot the rest of the rangers with the rest of the D-Team and their chosen dinosaurs, Chomp, Ace, and Paris. "So I take it you got the signal just now," Jake said, stepping out of the buggy, smiling at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Jake," Zoe yelled hugging him, "What are you doing here?"

"This is my on the job field project for school," he explains after letting her go, "I got the signal last night and we're in pursuit but with no luck."

"Ok guys let them go they're here to help us find Ungaro," Mary explained getting the others to back off.

"Boss," Zack called running up to her, "We got a call from Susan from D group about a massive animal catching other animals."

"Did they saw anything else?" Jake asked.

"Yeah she said that it looked like a dinosaur with a fan shape spine coming out from the back," he explained adding, "And the other thing she reported that Ungaro and his men are with three new people."

"That's Spiny so that must mean the Alpha Gang is here and is pairing up with Ungaro," Max said.

"Mary let's head out now before the trail gets cold," Jake said as he and the rest of the D-Team hop inside the buggy.

"Come on boys let's pack up and move out," she ordered before ordering Jake, "I need you to follow them and report anything else."

"You got it," he replied slamming on the gas.

On the drive, Zoe, Max, and Rex look around for anything out of the ordinary. "Nothing but animals and trees," Max reported.

"Well, I found Spiny," Jake told them breaking before they smacked right into the dinosaur.

"Rex take care of Spiny," Jake instructed.

"Right dino slash Carnatorus blow them away," summoning Ace to his adult form to battle with Spiny.

"Come on Spiny that tiny dinosaur isn't a match for you," Ursula said as the Alpha Gang and Ungaro rode in.

"There's the AG along with Ungaro," Jake yelled.

"And what are you appose to be," the poacher taunts.

"A ranger," Jake said flashing the badge.

"Shit the rangers," Ungaro yelled getting a look at Chomp, who jumped out of the buggy. "Hey, that little one resembles the one I saw last night so maybe they're related."

"Ace Wind Hammer," slashing the card letting Ace jump high into the air only to miss the attack letting Spiny send him flying back. But as Spiny charged forward he, himself, was sent flying by the dinosaur they were looking for.

"Isn't that a Torosaurus?" Zoe asked seeing the dinosaur walk up to Chomp.

During their talk, Ace finished Spiny off with Ninja Attack ending the battle. And during that battle, Torosaurs led Chomp away from the battle using it to get away along with its new friend.

"Ursula Torosaurus got away," Ed told her. "Then Zander return Spiny and locate that dinosaur," Ursula ordered jumping into the jeep as the AG and Ungaro drove away.

"Come on they're getting away," Rex said getting back into the buggy.

"And I think Chomps with the Torosaurus," Max added seeing as he couldn't find Chomp.

On the drive Jake got a call from Mary, " _What's your situation_?" she asked. "We found Ungaro and are in hot pursuit as we speak," Jake told her.

" _Good we also found Ungaro and are following him and in turn following the dinosaur but there's two of them_ ," she informed them.

"Yeah the smaller one is my brother's dinosaur," Jake said.

" _Got it see you soon_ ," Mary said cutting the connection.

At a watering hole, the D-Team found both dinosaurs plus Terry. "Good they don't see us so let's surprise them," Jake said, "Dino slash! Spread your wings Pterodactyl," summoning Sparrow Jake ordered it to attack Terry.

"Dino slash! Spring forth Parasaurolophus," Zoe called out to counter Spiny.

As it was a three vs two dino fight the D-Team along with the Torosaurus were winning the battle Sparrow and Torosaurus battling Terry and Paris dueling with Spiny. "Come on you two win this battle," Ursula roared as Terry and Spiny were slowly gaining ground.

As the dinosaurs were dueling Mary snuck behind Unargo and lassoed him.

"Sonic Screw/Magma Blaster," Jake and Ursula yelled at the same time. As Sparrow dived the wind picked up and formed a drill around it but instead of Terry injuring the flying dinosaur the winds absorbed the flames making it a burning sonic screw and was able to finished Terry.

Seeing as that battle was over, Torosaurus went to help Paris by ramming Spiny. "Finish this with Metal Wing," Zoe called out ending the battle.

After the battle, Mary arrested Unargo while the rest of the team, both the ranger and the D-Team, freed the caged animals. "It's nice to see the animals return to their families," Zoe commented side hugging Jake.

"Now who want's some eggs?" Mary asked.

"As long as they're not poached," Max commented getting laughs from everyone.

 **Now here is episode 30 of Dinosaur King and should I or should I not make Reese and Zander pair up with each other.**

"Man after that trip I want to go on another one," Max said as the gang was in the backyard of the D-Lab.

"With how we travel the world to find dinosaurs who knows," Jake shrugs leaning on Zoe's lap.

"Where's Reese anyways," Rex asked, "By now I would have heard her type away on the computer?"

"Reese went to Mexico with your father," Amy answered playing with Hannah II.

"With my dad?" Rex asked once more.

"Yes Dr. Owen called this morning about finding an intact fossil egg and asked for Reese to help," Spike informed the teenagers.

"Man I want to go," Rex complained.

"Then you won't have to complain, Rex," Jake said catching their attention.

"Why?" the Wind user asked.

His answer was Jake holding up his DW that showed a dinosaur in Mexico. "Then what are we waiting for?" Rex asked.

"The dinosaurs for today's mission," Jake replied, "Pachy we have a dinosaur to hunt." Running forward Pachy landed in his arms.

"Torosaurus come to me if you want to battle today," Max called out getting his answer when Torosaurus rammed into his chest.

"Utahraptor," Rex yelled getting the dinosaur to run up to the human ready for action.

Looking down Zoe said, "I'm going to choose Swan for today."

"Now you're ready I take it?" Amy asked getting her answer when they all teleported out.

Somewhere in the desert, all four teenagers appeared. "Jake, can you please call in the buggy before we all get a sunburn?" Max asked his brother. "Or die of dehydration," Zoe added.

"Already on it," Jake told them as the buggy appeared.

Hopping in Jake drove to the dig site and after about an hour of driving the four made it to the site. "Reese," Zoe called out getting her attention.

"What are your four doing here?" she asked.

"Why else would we be here?" Jake questioned back.

"Dinosaur has gone active," she asked getting nods.

On the walk, they passed by Dr. Owen, who said hi upon seeing his son. But as soon as they got to a house the four were shocked to see Zander inside. "So I take it that the Alpha Gang is also here for the dinosaur?" Rex asked scaring the man.

"You brats what are you doing here?" Zander yelled.

"Looking for the dinosaur," Zoe answered.

"Oh you mean this," Zander said pulling out a normal fossilized egg. Doing a double take, the man yelled, "Where's my bag, I had the dinosaur card inside it?"

"That we thought there was nothing inside so we threw it in the trash," Reese answered getting a scream from the taller member of the Alpha Gang.

Running out of the house, Zander followed by the others ran towards the junkyard where the dinosaur was digging through the piles of scrap metal.

"Whoa that's a Saurolophus," Max yelled. Climbing over one of the piles they all saw it flipping over an old car picking up Zander's bag but in the process dropping the capsule into his hands.

Running they hid behind a large rock then the sky turned its rainbow color signaling a battle starting with Terry jumping over the rock. "Dino slash! Charge through Torosaurus," Max yelled summoning his dinosaur partner.

"Toro go help Saurolophus." But as the three-horned dinosaur charged the capsule opened revealing another Saurolophus card.

"So there were two cards in the capsule?" Reese said. "I guess so," Zander replied.

Running, seeing as the Saurolophus found the group, they ran in a different direction but Zander tripped letting go of the card which landed on a cactus activating the card.

"Awe they're a couple," Zoe said smiling over the reunion. Smiling Jake does a side hug saying, "Just like we are." Then seeing Terry charge at the pair used his powers over sand (similar to how Garra uses it) saying, "Sand Burial." Everyone, including Dr. Owen and his assistant seeing as they arrived when the battle began, was surprised to see Terry being enveloped by sand but for the D-Team they already knew who it was.

"Sand Coffin," gripping his hand tighter the sand condensed before a bright flash of red appeared from inside. Releasing his hand made the sand release its captive which only revealed the dinosaur card.

"Terry," Ursula cried out getting Dr. Owen's attention, "My lovely Ursula," he cried running towards her.

Turning around Ursula ran faster as Dr. Owen was right on her tail. "Ed call out Tank and Spiny to split those dinosaurs up," she yelled.

"Alpha slash! Gush out Spinosaurus/Smash them Saichania," Ed yelled slashing one card after another.

"Dino slash! Run with the wind Utahraptor/Raise up Olorotitan," they yelled summoning their dinosaurs to their adult forms.

Charging they intercepted Spiny and Tank; however, when Spiny tried to rush past their adversary Pachy rammed him when he came back to the ground. "Pachy help Swan with Spiny," Jake yelled with Max yelling the same thing for Toro to help Utahraptor.

Rushing in the boys yelled, "Cyclone/Lightning Spear." Combining the attacks ended the battle with Tank and a similar thing happening with Swan and Pachy ending the battle with Spiny.

Taking back their fallen dinosaur cards, the Alpha Gang ran for the hills. "Thankfully Zander of the Alpha Gang didn't hurt you," Zoe told Reese.

"That was one of the Alpha Gang members?" Reese questioned. "For one being an enemy, he's a pretty good dancer."

 **Sorry for the late update I had school work to do. With finals coming up I'll try to update every once in a while but I make no promises, see you later.**


	30. Dino Quest and Water Ride

**And here is episodes 31 and 32 of Dinosaur King; episode 31 is basically Indiana Jones which is awesome. Now once more saying that I don't own anything let's rock.**

"Man that's an awesome skull," Max said as all the teenagers were standing around Spike, who was showing a crystal skull.

"It's a Peruvian Skull found in the ruins made out of pure crystal," Spike told them.

"More like it's a reproduction," Reese revealed making Spike depress.

"So it's a fake," Amy said depress at the info.

"The real one has never been found and no one knows how it was made without the tools of today so it's a mystery without a single clue of what it was used for," Spike said.

After showing what happens when lights hit the skull, the dinosaurs, baby Hannah II included, started to play with the skull but before anyone could make a move Hannah destroyed it by smashing with her tail.

As Spike started to sweep the pieces, the DW received a signal of a dinosaur going active. "The dinosaurs in the ancient temple of Peru," Amy informs them.

"Hannah, can you go get Ankylo, Ankylosaurus, for me please?" Jake asked getting a bark from the female dinosaur.

"You bringing Hannah and Ankylo for today?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah I have a feeling we're going to need it," Jake answered as both dinosaurs returned both ready for action.

"Now let's go," Rex said teleporting followed by the rest of the group.

Looking up, after reappearing in the forest, the teens see a group of men leaving the crumbled door. "So from the looks of the damage it looks like we weren't the first ones here," Jake said looking destroyed rocks.

"Who are you intruders?" the chieftain asked. "Are you here to anger the spirits as well?"

"No, the spirits have sent me and my group to calm the Moon spirit," Jake explained receiving gasps from the group.

"Are really chosen ones of the spirits?" the man with the straw doll questioned.

"If you aren't sure here's your proof," lifting his wrist showing the crescent moon.

"Then we ask you to bring this Doll of Serenity to calm the Moon spirit," the elder asked getting nods from the group.

After putting on the ceremonial dress, Jake followed by the old man and the group of men with the rest of the D-Team.

"He really wanted to offer the doll," Rex commented.

"I just think he wanted to put on the dress," Max told him.

Entering a room, the men started to bow down to the shrine in the middle. "This is the moon temple?" Max asked the nearest person.

"No, this is only how far we can go."

But as the chant continued, the room started to shake and coming out of the darkness was Terry. Running forward they hear Ursula laugh, turning to the right they here Ursula continue to say, "Well if it isn't my least favorite group of brats."

"We already know you're going to steal something," Jake said equipping his blade pointing it at the AG. "So what are you looking for?"

"We're looking for Alpha Metal," Zander said.

"What's that?" Zoe questioned.

"Alpha Metal, a rare alloy, is used to make all of the Alpha Gang's equipment," Ed explained before Ursula bashed both of Ed's and Zander's heads. "Is there anything else you want to tell the enemy," she growled. Turning to Terry, she commanded, "Terry go destroy them."

"Dino slash," Max yelled. "Triceratops! Roar!"

Chomp, after being summoned, charged at Terry. After a good few hits, Max ended the battle with Lightning Strike but before the move made contact Ursula used a move card that summoned a Pawpawsaurus taking the attack.

"That's a Pawpawsaurus," Zoe yelled.

Growling Jake guessed on what the move card was, "So that move card takes the opponent's attack for its teammate." 

"You are correct brat," Zander told him. Taking off his DW, to the confusion of everyone in the room, he wrapped it around the guard of the sword, "Max try one more time," Jake told his brother.

Nodding, Max commanded Chomp to use Lightning Strike once more and when Pawpawsaurus was going to block again. Jake yelled, reverse gripping the card, "Twin dino slash! Smash them both Euoplocephalus Ankylosaurus!" Summoning the two dinosaurs by swinging his sword let both charge forward smashing the Pawpawsaurus out of the way for Chomp's attack landing a clean hit on Terry critically injuring the T-Rex.

"What I thought the move would finally help us win," Ursula whined. But as the Pawpawsaurus was thrown to one of the rocks it caused the wall behind the Alpha Gang to open.

"A secret passageway," Max said. Seeing the AG enter the passageway, Jake was blocked by the Pawpawsaurus; however, it was returned when Terry was recalled.

"Why do I feel like this is Indiana Jones," Jake muttered to himself entering the hole the Pawpawsaurus made trying to catch up with the Alpha Gang.

"Hey guys look Hieroglyphs," Zoe told them pressing one of the Hieroglyphs causing the hall to shake and bursting out of the rubble is a huge centipede.

"Run for it," Max yelled running away followed by the others down the hallway with the centipede pursuing the team. The massive bug corralled them to a dead end hallway, "Go find a way for us to escape while keep it occupied," Jake said charging at the centipede.

Looking around Chomp found a switch. Barking the dinosaur gained the human's attention, "Chomp found something?" Max asked. Nodding the little dinosaur squeezed through the hole and pulled the lever.

"Jake come on," Zoe yelled getting both the attention of the insect and human. Giving one last swing, Jake threw the insect away for the group to close the wall. Looking around the room Rex said, "Guess we're in the temple."

"And there's the legit Crystal Skull," Jake added pointing to the skull on the pedestal.

"You mean this thing," Ursula commented picking it up as the teenagers ran towards it. "Any treasure found here belongs to the Alpha Gang."

"Not if we stop you first," Max growled.

"With the Alpha Metal embedded within the eyes," Rex included pointing to the eyes.

"You can't steal it," Zoe cried, "That belongs to the people."

"Of course we can," Zander said, "We're criminals that is what we do."

Running forward, Jake drew his blade intending to stop the AG only for Ursula to summon Terry blocking his path. "Hah not so fast," she chuckled. Roaring Terry was about to bit down on Jake only for Paris to body bash the dino king to the wall.

"Dino slash," the boys yelled, "Strike with the wind Gojirasaurus/ Roar Triceratops/ Bash and smash Ankylosaurus Euoplocephalus."

"Come on out Pawpawsaurus," Ursula commanded giving Terry support.

"Ninja Attack," Rex instructed.

As Fang started off the attack, Pawpawsaurus took Terry's place taking the attack. But Terry got out of the way both of the armored and club dinosaurs poled out both smacking Terry followed by Leaf Blade from Paris then a Charge Ram from Chomp.

"Hey no fair," Ursula whined seeing as Pawpawsaurus wasn't helping her all too much.

"Come on Zander just take the skull," Ed told the tall man seeing as they couldn't budge the metal. Nodding Zander picked it up resulting in the trap to activate; moreover, as the room shook the roof started to slowly fall.

Pawpawsaurus, before the roof could fall any further, used its body to block the wall. Seeing the Alpha Gang running Max yelled, "You're going to leave Pawpawsaurus behind after saving you guys?" but didn't get a response seeing as they were already too far.

Looking around Rex spotted the skull grabbing it he was able to place it to where it belongs causing a bright flash and as the C-Team blinked they saw the room back to normal with Pawpawsaurus back in card form.

 **And with that finished let's begin with episode 32.**

"I was wondering way you wanted us to return the dinosaurs to their cards," Jake said as the teenagers followed Spike and Reese to the backyard to see a swimming pool that was, from what he could tell, five feet for the shallow side and about 12 feet for the deep end.

"Yeah with this we'll be able to swim anytime we want," Spike answered.

"At least this way Jake and Max can see their girlfriends in their swimming suits all day now," Rex joked, seeing as Max asked Amy out a few days ago, getting both blushes and glares from the males.

Catching on to what he was saying Zoe said out loud, "Yes now I can wear that swim suit I got at the mall last week but I wonder what Jake will think of it?"

Following her lead, Amy answered, "You mean the silver one that's being held by the rings? Jake would love that one but now I'm having second thoughts of the cute one piece since yours is a two piece."

As the girls were talking the boys were having blushes at the thought of seeing their respective girlfriends in bikinis. Turning to check on their respective boyfriends the girls saw them blushing with a dreamy expression on their faces.

Snapping back into focus they were about to get into their swimsuits when the DW went off. Sighing they all trekked back to the D-Lab seeing Reese already on the computer. 

"Where's the dinosaur this time?" Max asked.

"The dinosaur is at the Niagara Falls," she informed them. "Ah Niagara Falls it's said to be one of the most romantic places," Spike said.

"And way is it romantic?" Rex asked.

"Probably because of the waterfall," Jake shrugged. "But since this is at the falls the dinosaur is going to be a water type so Swift can you get Suchomimus please?" he asked looking at his first dinosaur. 

Nodding she set out to inform the dinosaur in question of the mission that it will go on today. Returning with Suchomimus, the dinosaur stood at attention ready for action.

"Is it alright if I bring Sparrow along for today?" Zoe asked her boyfriend getting her answer when the flying dinosaur landed on her shoulder.

"Seeing as you both have your partners for today let's roll," Max said as Titan was standing next to him with Ace doing the same; nodding all four teleported to a secluded area of the park.

"Man the waterfall is strong," Jake commented seeing them up close. 

"Where to start, though," Max said looking at his DW.

"If we stick around its bound to show up," Rex said.

Walking away they didn't see the Alpha Gang float by. "So what are we going to do?" Zoe asked.

"We could take the boat we saw from earlier," Jake commented seeing as they were coming up on the boat. "Excuse me," he asked getting the person's attention, "But do you have any more room on board?"

"I only have two left," he answered.

"Rex and I will stay on land," Max told his brother, "Why don't you and Zoe go."

Nodding the captain let the couple on board. "If the dinosaur is here we'll get a good view from here," Jake said as the pair stepped onto the top level. 

As the cruise came closer to the falls, the sky turned to its battlefield color and not far from the twosome was two dinosaurs. "That's Spiny and a Baryonyx," Zoe said pointing to that direction.

Hearing the screams, Baryonyx turned to the boat thinking that the fish on it were real causing panic as it swam closer trying to bite each fish décor not noticing Spiny coming up from behind and slamming it back into the water. Retreating the Baryonyx slammed onto the propeller jamming it but as Spiny chased, after the rogue dinosaur, he was returned.

"Captain you have to bring us back to shore," Jake yelled.

"I'm trying but the sea monster jammed the rudders and we're heading straight for the falls," he yelled back.

Running up to the captain, all three tried to move the wheel, "If we can turn now we'll crash," Zoe grunted. Glancing to the window the pair saw Terry followed by Titan and Ace, "If we can't move the wheel I know someone that can move the boat common Croc," Jake yelled running back to the deck followed by Zoe and Sparrow.

"Croc I need you to move the boat away from the falls got it," receiving a nod Jake returned him back into card form, "Dino slash! Swim forth Suchomimus."

Bursting out of the water, Jake prepared one of the few water move card he has, "Poseidon's Wrath." Summoning the god of the sea Croc had to cut the power a bit so it wouldn't destroy the boat; however, doing that was able to get the ship out of the falls currents then he pushed it the rest of the way.

"Good job Croc," Zoe said.

"How's it going on your end Max," Jake asked over the phone. " _We're pretty good on our end we're on the bridge winning but_ ," Max was interrupted when there was an explosion and the next thing they see are their teammates falling over the falls. 

Going into action Zoe yelled, "Double dino slash! Fly through the sky Pterodactyl and Metal wing." Summoning all four flying dinosaurs Sparrow and one of the Pteranodon's caught Max and Rex bringing them back to the ship.

"You guys alright?" Jake asked getting nods.

But as Rex was going to ask a question the boat started to shake once more. "Guys the Baryonyx is back," Zoe informed them.

As said dinosaur got back to trying to eat the décor Croc and Ace jumped it from behind sending all three on them back into the water. Seeing as the Alpha Gang summoned Spiny back into the fray Max ordered Titan to intercept the water dinosaur of the Alpha Gang.

"Tail Smash," Zander commanded as Spiny was about to hit Ace Titan took the attack sending the dinosaur to the rocky shore.

"And that what happens when y snotty brats mess with us," Ursula cheered.

"Now it's our turn to attack," Max yelled followed by Zoe, "Lightning Strike/Sonic Screw." Combining the attacks gave the winds an electric charged shocking the Alpha Gang and defeating Spiny.

Back with Ace and Croc, they were able to get the Baryonyx back on dry land. "Dino slash! Wind Fang/Hydro Claw," the boys yelled; however, the fangs of the Baryonyx glowed blue and as they passed each other all three were injured by the attacks.

Getting back up Baryonyx jumped back into the waters to escape. "No you don't," Rex said as a move card appeared in front of him, "Reel it in with Cyclone." call upon the winds Baryonyx was sucked into the vortex.

"Finish it, Jake," Rex told him. Nodding Jake grabbed the move card, "Aqua Jet (Pokémon and I don't own it)," ending the battle and Croc grabbing the card.

Back to the D-Lab, the team, Amy included, start swimming in the pool playing around. "You know I would have thought that after what happened today you wouldn't want to go swimming," Amy said after the team recalled their trip of the day.

Shrugging Max said, "We were soaked way not jump into the pool."

"That and the guys just wanted to see their girlfriends in their bikinis," Rex said replaying his words from earlier that day.

 **With that this chapter is over, looking ahead on the dinosaur king episode list I just realized that I just finished 6 episodes of season 2. The only comment for Draco's partner for Mystic Digisoul was God of the Challenge's Dracomon so I'm going to go with that and taking a break from this story to go on to that one so see you later.**


	31. Royal Decree and Ninja Attack

**I'm back with another chapter and heads up I'm going to the Philippines for two weeks and will be coming back until after New Year's Day and won't be able to bring my computer with me so I'm going to go fast past on it.**

"Didn't you want to be a princess Zoe?" Max asked as the group was watching an old movie.

"Why would I wish it when I already am a princess," she answered leaning on Jake. "I've already been saved by my very own knight."

"Love you too dear," Jake said kissing her forehead.

But then a ball suddenly smacked her on the head, "Sorry about that Zoe," Max apologized. "Will you be gentler with women," she yelled, "Princesses are delicate."

"Guess you've been hit harder in the head than we thought," Rex commented.

Growling she was about to yell but was interrupted when their DW went off. At the D-Lab, Amy said, "The dinosaur appeared in India near the Ganges River."

"Then what are we waiting for," Max said using the teleporting pad but was stopped by Jake. "Let the princess go first," he said letting Zoe, acting like a princess, walking towards the pad.

"I think the ball hit her harder than we thought," Rex whispered, "Let's just go along with this," he added.

"Come on gentlemen I do not like to be waited on," Zoe voiced.

"Coming princess," the boys said.

Appearing in a busy market place the group were immediately surrounded by kids from all around.

"What do you think they want?" Max asked.

"We're here looking for anything wired have you seen anything wired?" Jake asked receiving shakes.

"If you're looking for wired I can tell you what I know," a female said from the back of the group. Smiling she walked away as the team followed after her, "Where did you see the weird creature?" Max asked.

"If the wired creature is a dinosaur then I saw it last night," she answered.

"Jake knew that we would be seen as crazy if we started to talk about living dinosaurs so we say, weird creature," Rex explained.

"That is a good idea," the hood covered female said. Taking off the hood that was really a scarf, Rex had to blush at the beauty of the girl in front of him, "It was too dark to tell but I know it was a dinosaur," she said.

"But where did you see it?" Zoe asked.

"At my house."

"Can you take us back to your house?" Max asked.

"And can we ask for your name?" Zoe asked.

"The dinosaur is probably not even at her house anymore Max," Jake told his brother seeing the look on her face.

"My name is Meena and even if it was back at my house I can never return," the now named Meena said.

"Why can't you return to your own house?" Zoe asked.

"That is a long story but if you come with me I'll tell you all about the dinosaur I saw," she said petting Chomp.

The trip was tiring seeing as the female was acting all free spirited but the thing that tipped Jake off about their female companion was the fact that she said that she never been in a taxi before. Sitting at the table, Meena told the group about her dream.

"Are you really saying that if you swim in the river your dreams come true?" Zoe asked getting a nod.

Hearing the sound of tires parking, they all saw an older female looking around; however, upon seeing the woman Meena bolted followed by Zoe. "Excuse me, young man," the woman said walking up to Jake, "Have you seen this female around the neighborhood?" showing a picture of Meena.

"Can we get some more information to better find her?" Jake asked.

Complying the woman said, "Meena is the princess of the royal family," she began. Turning to the house on the hill she said, "Sometime last night she ran away and her father is extremely worried about her. So if you see Meena tell her to come home," bowing the older female walked away.

Turning to each other, the boys regroup with the girls and told Meena about the older woman. "I can't believe you're a real life princess," Zoe yelled getting Max to shush her, "But why would a princess want to run away?" she whispered.

"Restrictions most likely," Jake answered. "With a free-spirited girl like Meena here she would want to be free and enjoy life," hearing the answer Meena nodded.

"Yes like I told you I want to swim in the river but my family won't let me," she told them.

Before Max could say anything, Zoe nearly yelled, "How about if we switch places I can be a princess for a day and you could swim in the river."

"And if you get caught?" Rex asked. Ignoring Rex, Zoe dragged Meena to an isolated alleyway and after a few minutes of silence they came out in each other's clothing. 

"You're forgetting skin color," Jake said but was ignored when Zoe said, "I'm going to her house to look for the dinosaur and you bring her to the river."

"If you say so," Rex said unsure. "Don't worry I'll shadow her so she won't get caught," Jake said.

"Now you go follow your dream Meena," Zoe told the girl and right on time was the car the boys mentioned.

Stepping into the car, Jake said to the boys, "Get the princess to the river I'll make sure Zoe doesn't get caught," roof jumping following the car to the.

Right as the couple left the boys and Meena stumbled from the earth shaking. "This way," Max said pointing to the marketplace. 

"Good thing we kept our dinosaurs in their card form," Max said.

"But where's Meena?" Rex asked looking around.

"Let's look for her first," Max said getting a nod from Rex. Seeing the dinosaur's shadow over them the boys ran while looking for the princess.

"Your father will so relieved that you have returned Meena," the woman said. "What would possess you to do that?" she asked.

Hidden in the shadows, Jake thought, " _What are you going to do now_?" hearing her reply he knew she would be safe but had to chuckle when he heard the schedule for today and her paling face as a result.

Back with Max and Rex, they finally reach the river as the dinosaur, which is a Deltadromeus, and see it jump into the water.

"Meena," Rex yelled seeing the dinosaur swim up to her but both boys were confused when the dinosaur swam past her.

As Spiny stepped towards the girl, Zander summoned the dinosaur, the Deltadromeus head bashed the water dinosaur away from the princess. "Common Chomp let's help that dinosaur out," Max said. "Dino slash! Roar Triceratops!"

Lifting Spiny, after ramming the dinosaur letting go of the Deltadromeus, Chomp threw it into the water. Getting up the rogue dinosaur wobble up to Meena but as soon as the girl opened her arms the dinosaur returned to its card form.

"Spiny go get that card no matter what it takes," Zander ordered. Eyes narrowing Spiny marched towards Meena; however, right as Spiny was about to bite down Ace came out of nowhere. "Nice job Ace," Rex called out, "Stand aside Meena," grabbing the card he said, "Dino slash Cyclone." Summoning a cyclone Ace ended the battle, running up to her Max asked, "Are alright Meena?" 

"I may not have found my prince," she said staring as Rex returned Ace back into baby form, "But both Ace and Chomp did rescue me."

Returning to the pair, Zoe was trying to pose but was shaking a bit. Figuring that she had enough, Jake whispered, "Reflect the light, Eita," shining the light caused him to reveal his location. "What was that?" the woman asked but heard someone say, "Shining Hypnosis," resulting in a bright light.

"Common Zoe let's get you out of here," Jake said landing next to her, "I can only hold that for as long as possible so let's hurry." Nodding Jake carried her princess style jumping out the window.

Reaching the rest of the group, via roof hopping, they found them standing on the steps next to the river. "Girls change back because I couldn't hold the spell letting know that the princess was never returned," Jake said causing the girls to switch places once more.

"Man I never knew what a real life princess goes through," Zoe sighed back in her normal outfit, "No wonder you ran away," she told Meena.

"Yes but I am going to go home anyways," she said with a smile causing everyone to yell in surprise. "But why?" Zoe asked. "It was thanks to you Zoe that I was able to swim in the river causing me to find a real dream that I can work towards."

"And that is?" Jake asked.

"I want to become a research scientist and study dinosaurs," she revealed shocking everyone.

"When you figure out where you want to go for an apprenticeship look us up," Jake told her getting a nod. 

"And you'll be needing one of these statings that your one of us," Rex said as she picked up the badge.

But she couldn't say thing else as the car came by and stepping into the car the D-Team waved goodbye to their new member. 

**And now on to episode 34**

"You mean we came out here thinking we found a dinosaur tooth," Jake began. "But all we found was an old pig tusk," Zoe finished.

Following the group, Max found something on a bulletin board, "Guys check this out," calling everyone to the board. "Ninja Village," Rex said out loud.

"Can we please go?" the wielder of Thunder asked jumping around.

While Spike was unsure, the rest of the team got excited. "Why not go at least we'll get something out of the trip," Jake said Swift standing next to him also ready to go.

"It does sound fun," Rex said.

"Can we please go Dr. Taylor?" Zoe asked.

And not even after the first words came out of his mouth, Spike was dragged to the village by Rex and Max. Entering the village, the group saw people running around, playing ninja, and taking pictures, "Man this is awesome," Max cheered. "You said it," Rex told him.

"But what's that noise?" Jake asked only for a ninja to appear in front of the group.

Standing back facing them, the man said, "You four look like the adventurous type. If I offer you something you think the four of you could handle it," handing Jake a flyer.

Reading it Jake said, "Become a real ninja along with your pet."

"That sounds fantastic why don't we join," Zoe said.

Looking up they all saw that the man was gone. "Where did he go?" Rex asked. "And why do I get the feeling that we met him already," Jake muttered to himself.

Finding Dr. Taylor, the group went out to the location of the event. Upon reaching their destination, they saw all kinds of people with their pets, "I get it, this will be a contest for owners and their pets competing to see if they're tough enough to survive real ninja training," Spike explained seeing everything.

After dressing, Max, in a red ninja outfit, said, "If they want teamwork then me and Chomp have this in the bag."

"Not with us on your tail," Rex told him in a white ninja outfit.

"Don't forget about us," Zoe said in a purple female ninja outfit, which is a Dark purple shinobi shōzoku with a butterfly print on her left breast and a print of pink chrysanthemums on her back, a fishnet shirt with a black collar worn underneath, an indigo sash tied around her waist, light grey arm-guards with black detail, and black-heeled tabi boots with light grey, butterfly-patterned shin-guards (Ayane's Dead or Alive 2 and Dimension's outfit and something I don't own).

While the boys knew not to blush, knowing that Jake would probably beat them, the other males in the group stared. But as soon as they started to stare a heavy pressure wide down on them, then they heard, "You boys aren't looking at _MY_ girlfriend are you," they heard the male teenager put emphases on the word my.

Turning to the voice, they all saw that the male was garbed in a Sleeveless, black bodysuit with minor padding and straps towards the sides, black arm-guards with gold wristbands, fingerless gloves, black shin-guards, tabi boots, hood and face mask which cover the lower half of his face, a black scarf, and a silver forehead protector (Ryu Dead or Alive Dimension outfit and I don't own this either) with a real life looking sword on his back.

This caused all the females in the group to stare and blush but was disappointed when the female from earlier stepped up and kissed him on the lips, after lowering the bottom portion of his mask, saying, "Now theirs my wonderful boyfriend I was pondering as to where you were?"

"Sorry the people on the way here thought I really was a ninja so I had to roof jump here," the male said.

After that the competition began, most people slipped on the rocks trying to cross the river at the beginning of the course Max charging across without falling. Then a few fell trying to climb the rope wall Rex caught Ace's tail as the dinosaur was falling followed by people finding difficulty in walking the lake, one of the competitors's used his elephant pet and walked across the lake floor, Zoe sat on her pads holding on to Paris' tail.

Followed by all eight crossing a narrow log, Zoe almost falling if not for Jake holding her arm and finally boulders sent down at constant intervals with all four making across. With only the group remaining, they climbed the rope leading to the ninja master. " _I was right it's down to these four_ ," he thought watching as the female of the group losing her grip then falling onto the mattress.

"Well, Zoe lost," Rex said continuing to climb up. As the human's climbed the dinosaurs started to jump to each of the rocks that were big enough the hold their weight; however, as the boys neared the top the rocks holding Chomp and Ace broke off landing on their partners causing them to let go of the rope landing on the mattress below.

"Nice job partner," Jake said looking down at Swift as she did her victory bark.

"Nicely done," the master ninja said walking up to the pair. "For successfully completing the ninja obstacle course and the only ones to reach the summit I proudly present you with this ninja master scroll."

Taking the scroll, both human and dinosaur bowed, "Thankyou master," Jake said thanking the old man.

"Congrats on winning Jake," Max told his brother.

"But what does it say?" Zoe questioned as the three gathered around Jake.

Unraveling the scroll, the group saw different symbols. "Aw man it's just a bunch of pictures," Max said depressed.

"No you idiot," Jake said bashing Max's head. "These are Japanese symbols which are words in Kanji."

"But what do they mean?" Rex asked.

"That I have no clue."

Hearing running sounds behind them, they all turned to see three raptor-like dinosaurs running at them with Spike on their tail. "Can you kids stop them for me?" he asked.

"Deinonychus and there's three of them," Jake yelled.

But the dinosaurs jumped over the teenagers separating into different areas of the village causing all kind of chaos. Following them the group split up, Jake tagging along with max to chase the raptor with the purple fur on its head, meeting up to see them scarfing down food. "Deinonychus are ferocious meat-eating dinosaurs," Spike told the group, "You have to stop them before they actually hurt someone or worse."

"That won't be a problem for the ninja master," Jake said returning Swift to card form. "Dino slash! Let's rock Eoraptor." Summoning his first dinosaur catching the attention of the three Deinonychus.

Running away both master and animal partner followed after by running on the roof tops. Following the dinosaur trial, Swift pointed her head to the well, "Good job Swift let's return you to baby form so it will be easier for you to follow," Jake said returning Swift to baby form.

Climbing into the well, they entered a passageway. "We're on the right track," Jake said feeling the claw marks. "But where this a dead end," Max said.

The answer came when Swift bit on the rope in front of them; moreover, when she let gravity pull her down a stairway was revealed. Climbing up the stairs the group ended up in a room but in front of them was the three Deinonychus. Stepping out of the stairway, the four chased after them but they lost track of the dinosaurs along the way however they lost each other seeing as the place had more hidden rooms than a fun house.

"Man where is everyone," Jake said standing in the room. "Jake there you are," Zoe said causing the teenage mage to turn at the sound of his girlfriend, "Have you seen anyone else?" he asked.

"No I haven't," she answered. "Well just hold on to my hand I don't want to lose you any more than I have to," he said holding her hand. But he had to turn back to her when he felt her kiss his cheek, "You'll never lose me no matter what," she told him. Still looking for the others, dinosaurs included, the couple ended up walking down a stone passageway. 

"I don't like this feeling," Zoe said feeling something breathing down their necks; however, when they turned around nothing was there. Popping a card from his case, Jake chanted, "Reveal those that hide within darkness, Light," shining the couple saw that there was nothing there except for a hallway in front and behind them followed by an entrance way above them.

Hearing barking noises they turned to the source to see Paris and Swift running up to them. Following the dinosaurs they were able to regroup with Max and Rex, who both had their dinosaurs with them, exiting to see they were inside the building all that time. But turning to the task at hand, "We aren't going to let you take those Deinonychus," Max said.

"Stay out of this you brats," Ursula said as the Alpha Gang popped out of the well the D-Team entered.

The dinosaurs, upon seeing Dr. Z in his ninja outfit, started to remember the pain they went through. "So these are more of the doc's secret dinosaurs," Rex said as they all heard the doc's story of how he trained the three dinosaurs out of love.

But as soon as Zander summoned Terry the three Deinonychus were able to beat Terry in the time span of three to four minutes. "Man those dinosaurs are good," Max said.

"But now we need to corral them," Jake told them. "Rex Ninja Attack, Z Metal Wing, and Max Lightning Strike then I'll add Lightning Strike with Fire Cannon," he directed.

"Dino slash," they yelled.

"Roar."

"Bloom."

"Let's rock."

"Blow them away."

They all yelled, "Triceratops/Parasaurolophus/Eoraptor/Carnotaurus," summoning their dinosaur partners to battle.

Seeing the new dinosaurs on the field, the Deinonychus started to run. "Metal Wing," slashing the move card Paris summoned the three Pteranodon's but not letting them attack only to fly around the raptor trio causing them to halt their escape. "Ninja Attack," Rex said following up on the attack but since they were smaller that Ace was all it did was group them together even tighter.

"Let's end this Max," Jake yelled, "You got it, bro," Max responded. "Lightning Strike/Fire Cannon," they yelled at the same time. Launching both attacks fused them together causing a burning orange with yellow sparks energy beam landing on all three raptors reverting them to card form.

"And that's a wrap," Zoe said picking up the card.

That night in front of the building, "Dad's probably still stuck inside the building lost," Max commented.

 **With 15 more episodes on the second season, I'll be able to finish if I keep up the two episodes for one chapter and will probably be able to start on the time travel season, see you later.  
**


	32. Renewed Love and Halting Advances

**Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. I just finished two episodes of the anime series** **Senki Zesshou Symphogear and it is awesome the action scenes and the music are the best and I honestly don't care if the main characters gain their strength by singing it's great but let's get back to the chapter you've been waiting for so let's begin.**

"And another one bites the dust," Max said after Chomp beats Spiny once more.

"Even if we didn't get a dinosaur we did stop them from getting any more of that Alpha Metal," Rex said as they teleported back to the lab.

"Hey, can I run back to my house to get something?" Zoe asked.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jake asked in return.

"No just head back to your house," Zoe waved running towards her house.

Looking at each other the boys shrugged heading towards the Taylor house. However, as time passed Jake was getting worried seeing as England was trying to bring him back but if they kidnapped Zoe and if they even hurt her he will show them why he was named 'Fallen Angel'.

"Jake your magic is showing," Aki informed her son.

"Yeah it's even scaring the dinosaurs," Max added seeing all the dinosaurs, Paris included, hiding under the tables and chairs.

Upon seeing this himself, Jake gained control over his magic, "Sorry but with Zoe gone for this long I'm getting worried with England on my tail I've had all type of bad thoughts running through my mind."

"Then wait no further," the girl in question said coming through the front door. But as soon as Zoe stepped up to Paris the dinosaur growled and barked, "Why would you do that it's me, Zoe," she said extending her hand only for Paris to bite her hand.

"Paris why did you do that it's Zoe," Max said confused to why Paris would do that to her own partner.

" _Jake I would be careful_ ," Eita informed her wielder, " _Use my Mirror Reveal to see who she really is_."

"Reflect the light, Eita," Jake said releasing his blade, "Reveal who you really are, Mirror Reveal." Angling his blade, light bounced off of the blade at 'Zoe' and when it dimmed the next thing they see is Jake pointing his blade extremely close to Tonks's neck.

"Tonks tell me where Zoe is NOW," he yelled out the last word.

"Aw why is my little Harry caring about some random girl when he should be happy to see his big sister," Tonks said. "Her spell on you should have dispelled seeing as we took care of her."

"When you mean 'took care of' do you mean?" Rex asked scared.

"Don't worry we didn't kill her," Tonks informed the boys. "But if you want to see her you will head towards these coordinates," she said handing Jake a spit of paper before teleporting out.

Looking at the slip, Jake saw that it was at the site of where he found Swift. Growling Jake called Ozpin and after telling the headmaster of what happened he hung up, "You're heading out now," Max stated seeing his brother's facial expression.

"Hell yeah," Jake said walking out with his magic shrouding around him. "Do you feel worried about those English Men?" Rex questioned.

"Nope they took Zoe and now they awoke the beast," Max replied.

Teleporting to the location where the dinosaur hunt started, he sees Zoe tied to a tree. "Zoe are you alright?" Jake asked yelling catching her attention.

"Well if it's my godson," Sirius said stepping out of the tree.

"Sirius let her go," Jake yelled, "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she does, for she is the very thing that keeps you here and if we get rid of her you'll be coming home with us," Sirius said. 

"Destroy all those that harm those you hold dear, Daten-shi!" Jake yelled letting himself be shrouded in his magic.

" _This reminds me of what happen a few months ago_ ," Sirius thought. This caused a chain reaction as Tonks along with someone else stumbled out of the woods.

Summoning a dark corridor, Jake teleported to Zoe's location cutting her free. And teleporting back Jake teleported Zoe back to the D-Lab. Growling the other man turned some of the rocks to golems; eyes narrowing Jake slashed through all of the golems with a single sword swing.

"Once we knock you out we'll find that girl again and when we do we'll make sure she's gone for good," Sirius threatened.

"Yeah I'll make her pay for charming you Harry," Tonks added.

But saying those caused the fire in Jake's eyes to ignite once more and with the blade now being held in a reverse grip with arms bent behind him, muttering the words, "Bankai," a huge vortex of magic swirled around him.

"I think you've just awoken the beast within," the other man yelled over the howling winds. 

As the vortex started to dispel, Jake is now wearing a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open. Held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Ichigo wears black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms (Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu Version 3 and I don't own).

The blade itself besides the fact that it's now longer than it originally was now a gunblade of sorts.

"Kurayami no tenshi," Jake finished.

Paling at the power increase Jake had, they knew they were fucked turning more and more objects into random creatures they had the creatures attack Jake. That would have worked, only in their minds, but two pitch black feathery angel wings sprouted from his back, "Feather Storm," and similar to the One Thousand Tears in the first season of Senki Zesshou Symphogear millions of feathers rained down destroying every animal.

"Jake that's enough," Ozpin firmly commanded entering the battlefield.

Eyes narrowing Jake complied floating down reverting back to normal and as he was about to fall someone caught him before he closed his eyes.

Waking up he saw that he was in his room at the D-Lab; moreover, when he walked to the living room area he saw Zoe, "How long have I been out?" he asked getting her attention.

"Jake are you alright?" Zoe asked bringing him to the table.

"Yeah but for how long have I been out?" he asked once more.

"Only for a few hours," she answered surprising him. "A few hours with me using the Bankai for the first time it should be a few days," Jake said.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Zoe told him.

"Yeah but it's because of me you ended up in that situation," he responded depressed.

Seeing the look on his face, Zoe walked up and hugged him from behind, "No matter what either of us goes through we go through together no matter what," she whispered to his ear.

"But I don't want to see you in that position again," Jake whispered back holding her hands in his right hand.

"Jake I love you how many times to I have to tell you that," she whispered back turning to face him, "And if that mean having to go through this more and once I'll do it. So no matter what happens I'll always be there for you."

"And I to you," Jake responded kissing her on the cheek. "And to keep the mood going I'm going to sing to you this," but before he could move Zoe grabbed his hand.

Seeing the confusion on his face she explained, "I just want to spend this time with you in peace."

Nodding, he brought her over to the couch letting her rest but before sleep claimed him, he asked, "Where are Rex and Max?"

"They went to go get a dinosaur."

 **I know I know you're going to say that I'm making Sirius and Tonks act like the villains but wouldn't you snap if you were in prison then released with the only thoughts of finding your godson and bringing him home as for Tonks I thought seeing as she would think of herself as the older sister she would be a bit of an older protective sister that's gone too far. And with that out of the way let's begin with episode 36.**

It's been a few days since Zoe's kidnapping and Jake's Bankai awakening but the end result of it was that the couple never felt so closer than before.

"Man I still can't believe that those Englishmen would go that far to bring you back," Max said.

"Believe it, little brother, they have the mindset of having themselves always being the best and thinking that every action they do will have no consequence," Jake told his brother.

The group, Amy included, were at the iron works factory for their field trip.

"Yeah but now Jake has a new blade to test out," Amy said. First, few months of joining the D-Team along with a self-consciousness boost from Zoe helped the girl with the result of her outfit was now a thigh-high shorts and a shirt along with flats.

"I just wish the teacher would stop talking," Rex muttered as Michelle kept sprouting facts.

"Isn't a teacher's job to sprout facts," Amy said.

"Only that relates to the subject at hand," Zoe replied.

As the class settled down for lunch Rex spotted something in the sky, "Is it me or do I see the Alpha Gang up to no good?"

"No we see it too," Max said.

As the class ran away, Max sending Amy with them much to her anger, the group infiltrated the factory to see what the AG was up to. "They probably went for the furnace," Zoe said as they ran inside.

Reaching their destination, they saw the place crawling with androids. "What do you think they're arguing about?" Rex asked seeing them yell at each other.

"Most likely has to do with the metal ball in Ursula's hand," Jake muttered.

Zoe, with a good idea in mind, yelled, "I wonder what the old lady is up to," then they all left as Ursula stomped over there but as soon as she looked down there was no one there but as she bent down Chomp bit her nose causing her to let go of the metal.

Picking up the ball, Max said, "Looking for this."

Seeing the metal, Zander yelled, "The little brat has the Alpha Metal."

"Common Chomp," Max signaled running with the baby dinosaur on his tail.

"After the little brat," Ursula yelled commanding the androids to move.

Seeing the androids right behind them, Jake summoned one of the weapons from Senki Zesshou Symphogear, which was Chris' Billion Maiden which was two triple barrel mini-guns on each of his hands.

And as they got closer, Jake unleashed all four at once annihilating all the droids in front of them. "Keep going I got your backs," Jake yelled over the turrets blazing bullets.

But as soon the rest of group turned right, they saw Michelle enter the building. "Michelle what are you doing here it's not safe," Max yelled.

"Max, Rex, Zoe where's Jake?" she asked but saw the Alpha Gang.

"Oh boy here we go," Ed said seeing the blonde hair female.

"YOU," the older females said yelled pointing at each other. "Who cares let's get her out of here," Rex said dragging Michelle away but were stopped by the Alpha Droids. But as soon as they appeared they were destroyed by a storm of bullets the Jake appeared.

"Jake what are you doing with that!?" Michelle yelled pointing at the four mini-guns.

Ignoring her question, Jake switched the guns with his blade, "Destroy all those that harm those you hold dear, Daten-shi!" Jake yelled causing the Alpha Gang to jump and hug each other clearly remembering what happened last time.

"Here we go again," Zander yelled watching the lead brat take the blonde haired female away from them then proceed to destroying the rest for the droids.

"And they still have the Alpha Metal," Ed remembered.

"Then let's get it back. Alpha slash blaze Tyrannosaurus," Ursula said summoning Terry.

"This is bad there's not enough room for any more dinosaurs," Rex yelled as Zoe caught Michelle as she fainted at the sight of Terry. 

Growling Jake switched his blade for the mini-guns and unleashed lead on the dinosaur but this time adding missiles that appeared from magical portals. "Ah, Terry's getting his butt wopped," Ed yelled seeing the king of the dinosaurs stepping back with every missile and bullet.

Entering the room where the Alpha Gang entered the building was a single seater jet that was similar in shape to Batman's jet but only smaller. "Who are you?" Max asked seeing the man step out.

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Zander asked. Seth looking around sees the group that's been a thorn in the Alpha Gang's side but most importantly the teenager with the strange power beating Terry.

"Max throw me the metal and get out of here," Jake yelled and doing as he was told Max handed his brother the metal and ran out of the building but Zoe was hesitant about leaving her boyfriend behind.

Backing up Jake's back facing the furnace, "Before we do anything else what's the purpose of this metal?" Jake asked about the metal.

"We use this metal to make all the inventions for the Alpha Gang so go ahead and throw it in the fire," Seth explained.

"So I can help you make more machines never," Jake said throwing the metal up in the air then destroyed it turning it to dust letting the wind carry away the dust.

As the Alpha Gang yelled, Seth narrowed his eyes and seeing as this was lost, "Ursula return Terry and return to the Alpha Carrier we're leaving this is lost." Nodding, they returned Terry to his card form then followed Seth away from the factory.

Leaving the factory, Jake regrouped with the rest of the group with Ozpin standing there. "Zoe informed me of what happen so good job on making sure the Alpha Gang doesn't make any more machines," he said.

"And you can find out further information on the metal," Jake said handing Ozpin the metal.

Nodding Ozpin took the metal and walked away. "What did you do with Michelle?" Jake asked.

"Nothing when she woke up she thought she was dreaming," Zoe informed her boyfriend.

 **Ending here, so with another thing on my to-do list for this winter, my updating will probably be slowed a bit so see you next time.  
**


	33. Special Chapter

**I'm back yeah I figured out that if I watch two episodes of Symphogear then two episodes of Dinosaur King I'll still be able to finish dinosaur king. As for your question, Austin about Sheer being all fangirl over Jake was a thought I've been having on my mind for quite some time and one I'm totally going to do so let's begin.  
**

Entering the Taylor house, Rex and Zoe see Max along with Chomp watching an old west movie. "Nothing else good on then," Rex commented as Max shushed him.

"I'm going to find Jake," Zoe said going upstairs. Walking up the steps, Zoe entered her boyfriend's room to see Jake watching an anime she wasn't familiar with. "What you watching?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Oh, this is an anime a Klein (SAO) suggested," Jake answered, "It's sort of like Madoka Magica where the main characters fight creatures but the twist here is that they sing to gain more power."

"They gain power by singing," Zoe repeated getting a nod.

"I didn't get it a first but the music and action scenes are really great," Jake told her.

But as soon as Jake pressed play the Dinowatches went off signaling a dinosaur's gone active. Meeting up with Rex and Max downstairs they ran to the D-Lab, "Where's the dinosaur this time?" Max asked. 

"Oklahoma in the US," Amy answered next to Reese typing on the computer.

"And coming from the new reports on TV the dinosaur is a fire type," Reese said showing an image.

"That's a Saurophaganax," Rex told the group.

"Since this is a fire type Hannah can you go get Croc and Baryonyx please," he asked the dinosaur sitting at Amy's feet. Nodding the small dinosaur got up and ran to the window barking getting all the dinosaur's attention as the two mentioned dinosaurs ran to the top.

"Now that you have them let's go," Rex said.

"Not before I take this and this," Max said swiping both the hat and whip of his father.

Teleporting in an alleyway, the group saw that there was a festival going on. Looking around Zoe saw a familiar face on the horse, "Isn't that Rod?" she asked.

"Yeah but . . . oh, there's Laura," Jake said pointing towards the small girl.

"Let's use this chance to find the dinosaur before they do," Rex said and agreeing all left to search for the dinosaur.

Wanting to get a better view of the area, Jake hopped on one of the roofs but immediately saw Spiny fighting the dinosaur. "Found it but Spiny's there with it," summoning the buggy all four hopped inside racing to the dinosaurs.

Upon reaching the area, the gang sees Spiny returning back into a card. "Now it's our turn," Jake announced. "Dino slash," they yelled.

"Roar Triceratops."

"Spring up Parasaurolophus."

"Blow them Carnotaurus."

"Surge forth Suchominus Baryonyx," summoning all five dinosaurs to the field.

Looking at the new players on the field Saurophaganax fired off another attack; however, all the dinosaurs dodge then went for the attack. But as Chomp and Ace landed their attacks three Velociraptor, attacking Chomp, followed by Terry, attacking Croc, and Tank, attacking Paris.

Jake after summoning the four three barrel mini-guns fired lead after lead at the three raptors. Running in, Jake switched his right-hand gun for his katana slashing and shooting all the raptors letting Chomp go back to attacking Saurophaganax with the help of Ripper, the Baryonyx.

"That's no fair," Laura yelled.

"Nothing in life is fair," Jake yelled back shooting a raptor coming from his left then vertical slashing the raptor on the right finally Sparta kicking the last raptor in front of him.

Regrouping Rod said, forgetting the first time they met, "Why don't we grab the girl he would have to surrender."

Shivering at the memory, Ed reminded Rod, "Remember the first time that happened. That vortex of energy and the look on his face." Rod, thinking back, did remember then shivered as that look gave both him and Laura nightmare for days.

"Let's finish then," Jake muttered then yelled, "Guys get the dinosaurs back." Doing as told the D-Team dinosaurs back off as Jake launched missile pods into the sky. Before Laura could taunt about bad aim the pods came back down as the casings pulled off revealing crystals; moreover, when they fired overwhelming both the Alpha Gang's dinosaurs returning them back to cards.

Picking up the cards the Alpha Gang high tailed it out of the area. "And this round goes to the D-Team," Max cheered.

"Good job guys," Zoe told the guys.

"Let's go home," Rex said as the group teleported away.

 **And now episode 38**

"Good job on the quiz today Jake," Tharja (FE Awakening) told her student after the class ended for the day.

"It's nothing I thought I was going to fail this one with some of the terms hard to remember," the teenager shrugged.

"Yeah well get out of here and head to your next class," Tharja said letting him leave followed by Swift.

Walking to his next class, ignoring all the girls blushing at him, his DW went off. Sending a text to Ozpin, Jake teleported to the area. Reemerging in a forest, Jake checked to see where he was, "So I'm in Angkor Wat Temple in Cambodia better see if the others got the call," but before Jake pulled out his phone the rest of the team teleported in beside him.

Walking around, they spotted the hole in the destroyed wall. "So now all we have to do is find the dinosaur in this massive forest," Max whined.

Now after even more wondering Zoe found the dinosaur, "Guys it's over here drinking from the river," she pointed to the dinosaur.

"That's a Stegosaurus," Rex said seeing the dinosaur.

Hearing noises, they turned to see the natives bang on drums and gongs. Following the group chasing the dinosaur, there was a big boom causing the dinosaur to walk away; moreover, when the smoke disappeared it was revealed to be Helga.

"Isn't that the chief for the Alpha Gang?" Max asked getting a nod from Jake.

"But what's she doing here?" Rex asked. "She's probably here with Rod and Laura to get the dinosaur," Zoe answered.

Seeing them leave, they followed but coming up right beside them was Rod and Laura. "Man why are you to here shouldn't you be doing your homework about now," Max said.

"We're here for the same reason you are to get that dinosaur of course," Rod said as he and Laura run faster.

Growling, Jake started to tree hop to get ahead but when he entered the clearing followed by the rest they all saw the villagers bow down to Helga with the Stegosaurus in a hole behind her. "Oh thank you great goddess," the old man with a cane said.

Blinking, Rod and Laura said at the same time, "Did I just hear him call Helga a goddess?"

Even with the tightened ropes the Stegosaurus broke every single one and sent her flying. "Man that's a home run," Rod commented. 

Turning to see the dinosaur stepping out of the hole, they summoned their dinosaurs, "Blaze Terry," Rod said. "Smash them Tank," Laura followed but as soon as their dinosaurs appeared an Eoraptor, Triceratops, Carnatorus, and a Parasaurolophus appeared.

"You're not getting that dinosaur without a fight," Jake said as Swift battled Terry and Chomp battling Tank with both Paris and Ace fighting the Stegosaurus.

As this was going on Helga came running to the sight of dinosaurs fighting. Jake commanding Swift to use Water Javelin to win the battle followed by Max using his new card Lightning Bazooka to finish Tank finally both Ace and Paris using the combo move Frenzy Cyclone to finish Stegosaurus but as Rex went up to pick the card up Helga came and took the card with her.

Back at the D-Lab Rex updated Spike, Reese, and Amy of what happened in the jungle. "Even with all of that work the Alpha Gang still got the card," Amy said depressed.

"Don't worry we'll get that card back," Spike told the girl.

Looking around Jake asked, "Where's my brother I haven't seen him since we got back."

"Your brother got a 45 on his math test so I'm making him work ahead on the rest of his math book," Spike told Jake.

Instead of saying anything Zoe took his arm dragging him towards his room. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I want to watch that anime Klein suggested," she told him then slammed the door.

 **Man even with two episodes it's still short only four pages but I'm in a good mood with winter vacation starting so I'm going to give you three episodes today so let's start with episode 39.  
**

"Wow I guess we weren't the only ones to see the news about that famous chief coming to Chinatown last night," Jake said standing in line with the rest of the family along with Reese, his girlfriend, Rex, and Amy.

Looking at the sun, Reese said, "By the time we reach the entrance we'll be ordering dinner instead of lunch."

"It's going to be worth it Reese," Zoe told her older sister. "They say that Chief Jonathan's Crab Egg Fried Rice is legendary with that freshly steamed crab followed by that egg covered Rice," she listed with a dreamy expression.

Looking around Jake spotted a familiar face, "Chan-Lee is that you?" hearing someone call her name, she turned around to see a friend of hers," Hey good to see you again." Catching the attention of the rest of the group they see black haired brown eyes female the same height as Jake wearing a sleeveless red Chinese dress with gold trims and red pants.

"You know this girl Jake?" Amy asked glancing at a nervous Zoe.

"Yeah we take martial art together in school," Chan-Lee said before spotting a nervous looking Zoe. "Don't worry I'm not going to steal your boyfriend," the girl waved calming her down. Facing Jake she asked, "You here for the new chief?"

"Of course what about you?"

"I'm here with my parents I would have gone but my mom is allergic to Crab."

"Man that's too bad so where are you going now?" he asked moving forward.

"I'm actually going to leave until I heard you call my name so see you later,"' the girl waved walking away.

Finally entering the building and were lead to a table Aki and Reese went off to the lady's restroom letting the rest of the group eat ahead.

But as they were about to dig in the wall that separated the dining room from the kitchen was destroyed by a dinosaur. Escaping the dinosaur smashed all of the tables in its way ruining the gang's lunch.

"It's a Mapusaurus," Spike yelled seeing the dinosaur.

"But where's my Crab Egg Fried Rice?!" Max yelled seeing it was gone.

"Forget about that let's get the dinosaur before it destroys the city," Rex argued running after it followed by the others.

"Summoning the buggy now," Jake voiced as the buggy appeared in front of them. Jumping in Jake floored the gas pedal trailing behind it.

Chasing after the Mapusaurus everyone, besides Jake as he's driving, summoned out Violet, Titan, Sparrow, and Fang to run after it.

"We'll have to split up if we want to catch it," Zoe said getting nods from everyone so at an intersection Violet turned right with Fang turning left Sparrow flying higher to get a better view and Titan going straight.

Seeing as it was cornered the Mapusaurus fired two fireballs in quick succession; however, it didn't see Sparrow coming in fast as air gathered around its beak spearing Mapusaurus.

"And that's still not enough damage," Jake said.

That when Rod and Laura stepped onto the scene summoning Spiny and Tank both taunting the D-Team of how they tried the Crab Egg Fried Rice but this ticked off Max big time.

"You got to try and finish your Crab Egg Fried Rice when I didn't even have a single bite," Max growled, "That does it I'm ending this battle once and for all," as both human and dinosaur roared.

"They're acting more alike each day," Zoe said getting a nod from her boyfriend.

"LIGHTNING BAZOOKA!" Max yelled slashing the card and as Chomp stormed towards the opposing dinosaurs, electricity gathered around Chomp then as he jumped and spun electricity gathered around his whole body drilling through both Spiny and Tank.

"Wow that was fast," Rod commented.

"The battle's over already?" Laura asked getting a nod.

Seeing the damage for themselves, Rex said, "You should never get between Max and his food that's extremely dangerous," with Max letting out a dark chuckle.

"Now back to the task at hand," Zoe said facing the Mapusaurus. "Let's finish this with Lightning Strike," Max commanded ending the battle.

 **And with three episodes down I have nine more left so I'll have plenty of time to have season 3 on dinosaur king and probably have a Sheer, Jake, and Zoe pairing comment of if it's a good or bad idea see you later**


	34. Date Chase then Action

**Hey I'm back with another chapter, I just finished season 1 of Senki Zesshou** **Symphogear which is only 13 episodes long and just finished the first episode of Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. And Austin are you saying to add other monsters as dinosaurs is that what you're asking but as for the black T-Rex I had a few thoughts about it but I'm still thinking on it but for now let's rock.**

"Why aren't we at your house?" Zoe asked as both she and Jake take a walk around town.

"With mom going to Spain for her reunion I don't want to see the mess both dad and the others made," he told her.

"I really don't want to go through that again," Zoe said remembering the last time Aki was out of town.

"That's why I decided for us to have a date together," Jake told her.

"And I thank you for this," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jake asked changing the subject.

"There's a karaoke bar," Zoe pointed to the place.

Shrugging, Jake let Zoe drag him to the place. Entering they rent a room then order some food hence Jake looking through the songbook for some songs while the food arrives, "Any songs that interest you?" he asked his girlfriend. 

"None that comes to mind," she answered looking through the same song book.

As the food arrive, Jake finally found a song. "I found one that you may like," he said typing the number code.

"And what song is that?" she asked laying back on the couch.

"Into the Night by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger," he told her as two different guitar start to play.

 _Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang..._

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

 _Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang..._

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

 _[Solo]_

 _Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang..._

 _Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night…_

And throughout the song, Zoe paid clear attention to her boyfriend's wonderful voice that she could practically feel the emotions running through each word. With the song at its end Jake took a few deep breaths before drinking from his soda so turning to his girlfriend, he asks, "What did you think?"

"That was one of the most wonderful songs I've ever heard you should sing more often," she added at the end.

Shrugging he told her, "I don't really have a good reason to sing."

"But what if your girlfriend asks you to sing more often," Zoe whispered in his ear.

"That would be a good reason," he said but before anything else could be said or done their Dinowatches went off.

"We'll have to reschedule our date them," Jake said getting a pout from Zoe. Picking up his phone, he called the Max, "Yeah me and Z will go on ahead then meet up with you and Rex. Got it buy," closing his phone.

"So where's the next dinosaur?" Zoe asked as they exited the building.

"Barcelona, Spain," he answered teleporting followed by Zoe.

Appearing in a marketplace, they were met up with Max and Rex. "What's with the love letter?" Jake asked seeing the letter. 

"It's from dad to give to mom."

But what they didn't know was that Aki walked right past them. Wondering the area, the couple forgot the reason for coming to Spain taking pictures but after Rex brought them back to reality there was a huge explosion catching their attention and out of the smoke was the dinosaur they're looking for.

"That's an Allosaurus destroying the town," Zoe yelled.

"Please tell me either of you brought a fast dinosaur," Max asked Jake and Rex.

"I have Ace," Rex said.

"I have the three Deinonychus we got a few months back," Jake told him. "And before you ask I'm already summoning the buggy," and with those words the buggy appearing in front of them.

Hopping in, they raced towards the dinosaur, "You know where the dinosaur is going?" Jake asked Zoe.

Looking through the guidebook, she answered, "Its heading towards the Sagrada Familia."

"Don't look now but we have company," Max yelled seeing an Alpha ship shadowing the dinosaur.

"Wait its making a turn towards the meat shop," Rex shouted.

Making a sharp turn Jake shot for the meat shop, hopping out of the buggy they entered the shop to see Allosaurus having a stare down with Aki.

"Damn mom must have froze in shock," Jake muttered.

"Even though she's seen the dinosaurs this is the first wild dinosaur she met," Max said as Aki fainted to the floor.

Seeing the dinosaur move to find its next meal the D-Team gathered all the ham they could get their hands on while Max got hold of the tarp.

"Good now let's tie them together," Jake said as all four started to tie the ham to different portions of the tarp.

"Dino slash! Blow them away Carnotaurus," Rex yelled summoning Ace.

"Good idea we can tie it onto Ace's tail to lure the dinosaur with us following it," Zoe said.

After throwing the tarp over Ace's body jumped back into the buggy chasing after Ace, then finding the dinosaur, then, in turn, followed Allosaurus.

Stopping in front of the colosseum, where they did the bull fights, they ran in just in time for Ace to dodge the Allosaurus' lunge, "Ole!" Jake yelled seeing the dodge.

Dodging multiple times, they saw the Allosaurus starting to get tired, "Ok Rex finish this battle," Zoe said.

"Alright, Ninja Attack," swiping the move card. Activating the move card, Ace split all attacking at once ending the battle.

 **So yeah I guess Symphogear influenced me enough to put a song in this fanfic so on with episode 41**

"So your dad and the director aren't getting along?" Max asked Rex.

"From what he told me every time dad tries to make an accurate rep of a dinosaur or time period Stanley Spinoberg ruins it," Rex explained.

"I know some movies take things over the top but his is ridiculous," Jake said looking through some of the pictures Dr. Owen sent.

Then their Dinowatches went off signaling that a dinosaur awaken. "The dinosaur is in Los Angeles, California," Amy informed the group.

"Thanks, dear," Max said kissing Amy on the cheek. "Toro come on we have a dinosaur to find," Max yelled as Torosaurus came running up to Max.

"I didn't get to use the Deinonychus last time so I'm going to bring them along," Jake said as the mentioned dinosaurs appeared next to Jake.

"Well if we're bringing different dinosaurs I'm bringing the Allosaurus," Rex said.

"Then I'm picking Saurolophus," Zoe decided as the green dinosaur walked up to her.

Teleporting in front of a random building in Hollywood, the team looked around. "Isn't this where you dad is Rex?" Jake asked.

"Yeah that what the Dinowatch says."

Turning to the right, Max yelled seeing a dinosaur heading towards them but it turned out to be a fake. "Man even I thought that was real," Zoe said.

"It looks realistic I don't know what dad's so upset about," Rex said. But what they didn't know was that the dinosaurs chased after the prop then followed another prop; after seeing all the props Jake looked down to see that all six dinosaurs disappeared, "Uh guys the dinosaurs are gone," he said causing everyone to freak out.

Wondering the area, they had a run in with Rod and Laura. "Lost them already," Rod teased, "Man you suck at keeping them close," Laura followed. But both of them paled two of the raptors slashed through the hover crafts they were on.

"Nice job Echo Delta," Jake said as the two raptors ran up to them. As Rod and Laura ran, Jake bent his knee petting both raptors, "Do you know where the others are?" he asked getting shakes, "Well just stay with us so you won't get lost."

Still searching the group ran into Dr. Owen with his assistant. "Dr. Taylor told me about the dinosaur have you found it yet?" he asked receiving shakes but then heard screaming from one of the buildings.

Running towards the noise, but entering one of the set building followed by Rod and Laura they all see the dinosaur along with Helga. "That's a Pentaceratops," Zoe said.

"Helga your back," Rod said.

"Time to study," she yelled kicking the dinosaur but then the dinosaur launched her through the background when she short-circuited.

"How dare you hurt Helga," Rod said, "Alpha slash! Flame up Terry."

"What's that dinosaur doing?" Jake asked seeing the Pentaceratops ignore Terry's attack.

Running around the area, the D-Team find Patrick, Dr. Owen's assistant, land right in front of them, "They went that way," he said pointing to the left.

Running inside they saw the dinosaur and Terry behind them. "If we only had the others," Jake muttered seeing Rod have Terry use Tail Smash.

"Wait what's Toro, the Allosaurus, Saurolophus, and the lead raptor doing in that fake dinosaur?" Zoe asked finally seeing all the baby dinosaurs.

"I'll handle this," Rex said returning his dinosaur back to card form, "Dino slash! Blow them away Allosaurus."

But as Al (I know it's not a good name) stepped onto the field the Pentaceratops bashed him away.

Ignoring what the director was talking about, Jake returned his dinosaurs back into their card. "Dino slash! Hunt as one Deinonychus," swiping the card.

As the three landed on the field, they quickly dodged the lung from the dinosaur.

"I get it," Zoe realized. "The Pentaceratops thinks that fake dinosaur is a real one and female."

"That's a good reason of why its so protective of it," Rex agreed.

"Volcano Burst/Ninja Attack/Cross Slice," Rod, Rex, and Jake yelled.

Launching its fireball it was being blocked by Al but was thrown back knocking over the fake dinosaur unlocking the hatch releasing Toro. This was followed by the Cross Slice from Delta and Echo. 

Seeing the fallen fake dinosaur Pentaceratops went wild launching Terry through the roof causing Rod and Laura to turn tail and run.

As Al was still on the floor the Pentaceratops prepared to charge. "Max bring out Toro quick," Jake said, "Elemental Attack," swiping the card.

Glowing Striker, the lead raptor, had a yellowish blue aura surrounding it followed by Delta having greenish with a light blue aura and finally Echo had a reddish purple aura signaling that each raptor having two elements of the 6 elements. "Dino slash! Bring on the thunder Torosaurus," Max said swiping the card.

Charging forward Delta and Echo slashed finished by Striker spinning grinding on the face. Getting back up the dinosaur saw that Toro, in its mind, and thought that Toro was taking the fake dinosaur away from him. "Lightning Strike," he commanded and after Toro fired the attack Pentaceratops took the attack changing from a charge to a walk then a crawl and with a single tear returned to its card.

"The Pentaceratops was in love with the fake dinosaur and thought Toro was taking it away," Zoe confirmed.

 **And with these two done I'm 8 episodes left from finishing this fanfic.**


	35. Northern Lights and Rescue Op

**Nothing much to say so let's begin.**

"Where's the dinosaur this time?" Rex asked as Al stood next to him.

"It's in Moscow, Russia," Amy said.

"I want to go there to ride the Trans-Siberian Railway," Spike said.

"You know what that is?" Max asked with Styracosaurus sitting next to him.

"Yeah it goes from Moscow to Vladivostok about 6,000 miles long," Jake answered as Pyro stood next to him.

"Then after catching the dinosaur we could take a ride on it," Zoe said with Maia also sitting next to her, "Who knows what we'll see."

"Or you kids could have a chance to see the Northern Lights," Spike told them.

"Really it could be a romantic sight to see the light," Jake said glancing at Zoe.

"I looked at the reports the next Northern Light appearance is tonight," Reese informed everyone.

"Man you so lucky being able to see the light," Amy whined.

"Maybe you can," Max said extending his hand, "You'll have to stay close but you can come with us."

Eyes sparkling Amy immediately grabbed hold as they teleported. Appearing in the town they appear right as the dinosaur walk by, "What kind of dinosaur is that?" Amy asked.

"That's an Ampelosaurus," Jake answered as the buggy and a motorcycle. Asking about the cycle, Crows ride from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, later Jake hopped in that while Zoe took the driver's seat before pursuing the walking dinosaur.

At the train yard, they see Ampelosaurus start to eat some of the hay. "Man that thing must be hungry," Max said seeing as it walked into the box car. 

"Let's go through the other door at the side," Rex said as they all piled inside.

But as soon as they hopped on the door slid closed then the car shook. "We're being hooked to the main train," Jake shouted.

On the track, the gang couldn't do anything as it would probably lead to a train wreck. "We'll have to wait for the next stop so we could fight it," Rex said. But yelped as the dinosaurs started to bounce on its head. "Ah don't do that you'll wake it up," he said as they took the dinosaurs off of it.

But it was too late as the Ampelosaurus started to wake, "What do you do now," Amy yelled. The answer came in the form of Maia as she sang a lullaby.

"Whew that was a close one," Max said.

"Uh that's not our only problem," Amy told the group and looking outside was an all too familiar ship coming up from the side.

Eyes narrowing, Jake said, "Alpha Gang.

And as the sky turned orange they were about to come to the next town. Informing the other, Rex said, "After we stop we can get the Ampelosaurus off the train," but the thing was that the train just passed by the station.

"What why didn't we stop?" Amy asked.

"Something must be wrong," Zoe said.

"Yeah but we're also picking up speed," Rex informed the group.

"I'll go check it out," Max said.

"Check out what?" Jake asked his brother.

"Everything, me and Chomp will scout and see what's going on. Dino slash charge forth Styracosaurus."

Hopping on Styrac, they ran for the front of the train. After reaching the door, Max saw that the conductor was unconscious, "Hey mister wake up," he said shaking the man awake.

Groaning the man looked past Max to see Styrac roaring causing him to jump and hit the roof. "Oh man, he's knocked out again." Growling he took control of the console taking both of the control stick he threw the right stick back almost being thrown back but that stopped the train as it was slowing down.

"Now let's take it down together," Zoe said as Chomp took the charged to attack the dinosaur.

"Dino slash," the rest of the group, minus Amy, yelled.

"Blow them away Allosaurus."

"Spring forth Maiasaura."

"Torch them Acrocanthosaurus."

As the three dinosaurs appeared, they went to help Styrac with the dinosaur. But in front of the Ampelosaurus was Terry, "It's the Alpha Gang," Amy said.

"Thanks for the help," they heard Rod say.

"Volcano Burst," Laura followed.

But a second before Terry launched the attack he was tripped by Ampelosaurus' tail redirecting the attack towards the D-Team. Then before the attack could even land the man dressed in a conductor outfit taking the attack.

Running up Zoe said, "We've seen this man before."

"You're right but he's not a man but a robot," Rex said looking at the chest.

"You're right," Max said.

Turning back to the fight they see Ampelosaurus prepare for an attack. "Man that attack beat Terry in one move," Rex said.

"But if Terry was summoned by the Alpha Gang then who summoned Tank?" Amy asked seeing the dinosaur move.

"Take out Tank before we finish off the Ampelosaurus. Fire Cannon," Jake yelled swiping the card.

"Cyclone," Rex said going next.

As the two attacks fused together the flames around Ace caught fire burning Tank. "Leaf Blade/Electric Strike," Zoe and Max said at the same time finished off Tank hence Seth taking Tank's card before leaving the scene.

"Now let's finish this with Magma Roar," Jake yelled swiping the card ending the battle.

"Guys look the Northern Lights," Zoe said pointing up.

"Wow they look lovely," Amy said as Max gripped his hand with hers. "Not as lovely as you are," he said getting her to blush.

"Nor as beautiful as you," Jake said to Zoe. "But let's head back before we catch a cold," he said and as everyone wanted to keep watching they agreed to teleport back to the D-Lab.

 **And now let's begin episode 43**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE ENTIRE HOUSE IS GONE!?" Jake yelled at Amy scaring everyone in the room.

Everyone, minus Zoe and Reese, was in the D-Lab as the box delivering the robot from Moscow finally arrived. Wondering where Reese and Zoe were Amy went to check but 10 minutes later she said that the entire house was gone which pissed off Jake big time.

"That's what I said," the girl told him, "I went to see Reese as she should have been here by now but when I went to her house there was a bunch of people with the police looking around. The entire house is gone."

Growling Jake went to the training room and with a roar that the entire lab heard pored lead at the training dummies.

This was the sight Ozpin was introduced to he entered the D-Lab guns being fired and a whole bunch of scared humans and dinosaurs.

Seeing Ozpin Max yelled, "Oh thank god you're here."

"What seems to the problem?" the man asked. After Amy updated Ozpin on what happened so far the gun sounds stopped and a calmer Jake stepped into the area. 

"Sorry about yelling at you Amy," was the first thing he said. "With England trying to take me by force I freaked out when you told me the entire house was gone."

"No worries I understand," she said taking the apology.

"On other news how are the dinosaurs," Ozpin asked changing the subject.

"They're fine," Rex said.

"They're just happy they don't have to take Dr. Drakes vaccine from his giant needle," Amy said.

"But I'm more worried about Zoe," Jake said.

"Hey we'll find her soon," Max told his brother. And as if that was a wish it was granted as Jake's Dinowatch went off," Zoe! Thank god it's you I was so worried," he said.

"Yeah he was pissed," Rex added.

"How pissed?" she asked. Her question was answered when everyone, dinosaurs included but minus Ozpin shivered.

"Where are you?" Max asked.

"I'm at the Alpha Gang's island," she told them, "It turns out their dinosaurs got sick as well so they teleported the entire house."

But before anything else could be said they heard Rod and Laura's voice with the signal going out.

Looking at each other, Jake summoned his four three barrel mini-guns them each one of them teleported to the island. Arriving at the island beach, they see a bunch of droids with Tank battling Tank.

"Hey this is for stealing my girlfriend's house," he yelled unleashing bullet after bullet.

"Damn how could we forget that she's the lead brat's girlfriend," Ed said.

"Zoe," Reese said running up to her, "I've figured out a way for us to teleport back home but I'll need your Dinowatch."

"Don't worry me and Rex will handle things here," Max said as Chomp and Ace battled Tank and Spiny.

"Go I'll be right behind you," Jake yelled blasting more of the droids.

Nodding the girls ran for the location with Jake acting as a guard. Encountering more droids they made it to the machine room, "Ok I need your watch," Reese said to Zoe.

"Or we can use this," Jake said holding his old Dinoholder. "It should have enough juice left in it for 4 minutes."

"Then that's all we need," Reese said taking it. Placing it in the slot shy started typing with the voice saying, "Teleportation in T-minus 4 minutes."

"Let's move people," Jake said running ahead.

Returning to the house, Reese and Dr. Drake were able to teleport away from the Alpha Gang followed by the D-Team.

 **And ending, for now, man this story is nearing its end but and if anyone wants to do a whole characters reading a fanfiction then be my guess but give me a heads up first.  
**


	36. Treasure Hunt and Death of a Hero?

**Once more there's nothing much to say so let's begin.**

"Why are we going to Kyoto to find out more about the dinosaur bones when you could be doing it here," Rex said after Spike told the teenagers about heading to Kyoto to meet Dr. Owen about the complete dinosaur bone skeleton they found.

"Man I wonder what this Fukuisauruswas like when it was alive since it was both a herbivore and a fast runner," Max said.

"Kyoto University has better equipment for this type of thing," Spike said but the teenagers knew he was hiding something.

"Do you guys get the feeling that dad's hiding something?" Jake asked getting nods from the boys.

"Oh, cheer up to Kyoto," Zoe tried to cheer the guys up but failed.

Meeting up with Dr. Owen and Patrick, they find out the real reason for coming to Kyoto. "So the reason we're in Kyoto is for the Geisha, really dad," Max deadpanned along with his brother and Zoe while Rex just lets out a sigh.

"Why don't you kids sight see as I introduce Japan's national treasure to Dr. Owen," Spike said chasing after the love-struck man followed by Patrick.

"You heard the man let's explore," Jake said grabbing Zoe by the hand then running off. Looking at the leaving couple, Max and Rex looked at each other before following.

On the bridge leading to who knows where, "Can't believe your dad brought us here then left," Zoe told her boyfriend with the other guy's right behind them.

Before Jake could answer the Dinowatch went off. "Hey guys Amy here," the girl said as the map switched to video chat. "Hey, where's the dinosaur?" Max asked.

"In Kyoto and it could be the last one," Amy informed the gang (yeah I'm going to have more dinosaurs for future chapters I just don't know when).

"And if it is the last one we need to get it before the Alpha Gang does," Rex said. Already summoning the buggy, they all hopped in, "Come on let's find us a dinosaur," Zoe said as Jake pressed the pedal.

Driving around the city, Jake stopped at one of the streets leading to the houses from ancient Japan. "Why did we stop?" Rex asked as they all got out of the buggy.

"The Dinowatch said that the dinosaur is in that direction," Max answered as all four walked in.

Walking down the street, they passed a female dressed in a Geisha outfit crying. "You alright miss?" Zoe asked.

"No, I'm not," she said.

"Have you seen a dinosaur by any chance?" Rex asked causing her to get up. "Dinosaur? Why would you ask that," she asked as a dinosaur walked up behind her.

Feeling something take her hairpin the lady turned around to see a dinosaur with her pin in its mouth. "That looks like a Fukuisaurus," Jake said.

Chasing after it, they ended up a two-way crossing. Confused as to where the dinosaur went they returned to the female, "You alright there," Rex asked.

"Yes I'm Shino," she introduced herself.

"I'm Zoe and these are Jake, Max, and Rex," Zoe said introducing each one of them taking Jake's hand in her own signaling that they were a couple.

"But why were you crying?" Max asked causing her to cry once more.

"My teacher told me that I was clumsy and did not have what it takes to be a Geisha. That's why the dinosaur took it sensing as I didn't need my pair pin anymore," Shino said depressed. Crying she then said, "What was I thinking to chase a dream like that."

"Common Shino don't let someone else say what you can or can't do that's up to you to decide," Rex argued. "I'll get that pair pin for you," he added getting a blush from Shino.

Wondering the area by foot, they find out that all the other Geisha have also lost their hair pins. "What would a dinosaur want with all of those hairpins?" Max wondered. 

Meeting up, unknowingly encountering the Alpha Gang, they inform the adults of what happened so far. "Fukuisaurusare fast dinosaurs," Spike explained but as he turned to find Dr. Owen they found him kneeling to Shino.

Tired of Dr. Owen's flirting when there's a dinosaur around Jake jabbed him in the side causing him to collapse. But what they didn't know was that Ursula, Ed, and Zander overheard the D-Team's conversation. 

Walking around Japan's urban suburbs, after Dr. Owen heals up, they encounter the Alpha Gang with Ursula dressed as a Geisha. "Is that my wonderful Ursula?" Dr. O asked.

"Here we go again," Patrick muttered but they, minus Dr. O, heard him.

Chasing after Dr. Owen all around Kyoto, they finally found them along with the dinosaur they are looking for. "There's the dinosaur," Rex said.

"Common we can't let the Alpha Gang take the dinosaur," Jake yelled seeing as Zander summoned Spiny.

Continuing the chase, they saw that Fukuisauruswas trapped. "We need to save it," Zoe said.

"Ace can help with that," Rex said, "Dino slash! Blow them away Carnotaurus."

Flip kicking Spiny, the Fukuisauruslet go of the floor board bashing through each floor before landing on the ground before running away.

"Wonder where it's headed?" Zoe asked.

"It must have a nest somewhere," Spike said.

"Then me and Chomp will go find it," Max told the group before running after the dinosaur.

"Let's go follow them in case Max needs back up," Jake told Zoe. "Dino slash! Soar through the sky Pterodactyl."

But Sparrow's help wasn't needed as the Fukuisaurus beat Tank with a single more. Hopping on Sparrow, Jake told Zoe, "I'll keep track of it in the sky and follow it. Common Sparrow let's go."

Keeping track of the dinosaur, Jake saw that it was heading for the Golden Pavilion. Looking behind him he saw that Rod and Laura weren't that far behind him but looking down Jake saw the rest of the group already here with Max going inside.

Turning back towards the building he saw Spiny start to shake it. "Common let's go stop him with Sky Spear," jumping off he slashed the card. Charging straight for Spiny, wind gathered around the beak turning into the spearhead shape before spearing Spiny sending them both into the forest. 

Jake, running towards the others, saw that Shino give the hairpin back to the dinosaur but behind the Fukuisaurus was Terry. "We're here for that dinosaur," Rod announced, "Volcano Burst." 

Running faster Jake, even without a dinosaur, yelled, "Earth Barrier!" Jumping in front of the group as the attack connected with him.

"JAKE!?" Zoe yelled in worry. But as the dust cleared there in front of everyone watching was a dome of earth, and as it started to collapse it revealed Jake panting with sweat pouring down his face. 

Zoe, glad that he was safe, yelled, "Don't you dare worry me like that again."

"I'll try but no promises," Jake answered. Seeing the human safe its life, Fukuisaurus, spitting the hairpin to the ground, jumped over Jake and skull bashed Terry. 

"Tail Smash," Rod commanded. Countering Terry smashed Fuku sending it flying back to Shino returning to card form.

"Let's end this," Jake said equipping his crossbow with a burning arrow already cocked. "Soaring Phoenix," firing the arrow it landed on a fast moving Sparrow and when they touched the flying dinosaur took the flames before smashing into Tarry defeating him.

Back at the rehearsal, everyone was happy to hear that Shino finally was able to follow her dreams.

 **Ok like the Therizinosaurus episode I didn't know that Saurophaganax was needed later on so this part of the chapter, instead of the Christmas episode that goes on next, this will be a made up dinosaur so let's rock.**

As the night started to come forth, the teenagers were in the D-Lab sleeping after another fossil dig when everyone in the lab, dinosaurs included, were woken up by a scream.

"Where's the noise coming from?" Max asked wide awake.

"Don't know but I hope someone isn't hurt," Amy asked, she took residents in one of the guest rooms the lab had.

Before Rex could say anything Swift ran up to them barking like crazy. "Is Jake in trouble?" Rex asked getting a nod.

"Then what are we waiting for," Zoe said running to his room followed by the others.

When Max bashed through the door, they all saw Jake tossing and turning covered in sweat saying, "No get away from my mom," and "I won't let you take Zoe."

"Jake wake up I'm here I'm safe," the girl said shaking him away.

 **In Jake's dream**

Looking around Jake saw that he was in the woods. Seeing light he walked towards it reaching a cabin, "Wonder why I'm here?" Jake asked seeing the destroyed door.

Worried for anyone inside, Jake storms through seeing a man on the ground but as he touched him, his hand passed right through. "What in the world," he said to himself before hearing screams coming from upstairs.

Rushing upstairs he enters the room to see a woman standing in front of a crib and a bald man in a robe. Taking a closer look, Jake realized that it was his mother Lily, "Then that must mean the baby is me," Jake muttered before hearing the man.

"Give me the baby and I'll let you live girl," the man commanded.

"You can take me but don't take Harry," Lily cried.

"Get away from my mom," Jake yelled summoning a mana orb. Commanding it to fire, the orb launched a magic blast but it just went through the man, "What the, it's just like I was never here," Jake said to himself.

"It's useless as your husband is lying on the floor dead so hand me the baby," the man tried again.

"I'll never give Harry to you Voldemort," Lily shouted throwing a few curses.

"Very well then Avada Kedavra," Voldemort calmly said killing his mother.

Seeing Voldemort walk up to baby Harry the man said, "So you're the one destined to defeat me well no matter you're not going to live after today," letting loose another killing curse. Voldemort watched it fly and when it was about to hit a shield of sorts sprouted up redirecting the curse to him killing Voldemort.

Watching the man to down Jake saw a piece of him fly towards Jake saw it flying into the lightning-shaped scar on his head. Touching said scare Jake realized, "I have a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of me."

As the scenery changed Jake now saw Zoe being dragged away from her house. "Let go of Zoe you bastard," Jake roared. Rushing outside he saw shadow figures outside.

Growling Jake equipped the four three barrel mini-gun unleashing every bullet at it. Eyes widening at the sight of the bullets affecting the figure Jake added the missiles.

Seeing the man to down Jake walked up using one of the barrels to flip him over to see Voldemort fading. "Jake wake up I'm here I'm safe," he heard Zoe yell.

Before fading the mage saw two huge dinosaurs standing over him one white and the other black.

 **Dream over**

Waking up Jake saw that everyone was in the room worried looks on each of their faces. "You ok bro?" Max asked his brother.

"I'm fine just had a bad dream that's all," he replied.

"It must have been bad seeing as you woke up everyone in the lab," Rex informed the panting boy.

"Sorry."

"No it's ok," Amy said, "But do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not right now let's go back to bed," Jake responded laying back to bed facing the wall.

Looking at each other Zoe mouthed, "I'll be here," after everyone left Zoe lifted the covers lying next to her boyfriend.

"What are you," Jake started before Zoe interrupted, "Go back to sleep I'll be here if you need it." Agreeing Jake closed his eyes going back to sleep.

The next morning everyone piled into the kitchen making their own breakfast. "So what was up last night?" Max asked.

"Just a nightmare of Voldemort of killing my parents than in the next one was him taking Zoe," he explained.

"You mean the guy that wanted to rule the world?" Rex asked getting a nod.

"Let's forget about for now and move on," Zoe said.

Agreeing on that, they all went on with their day. It was around afternoon though the Dinowatches went off letting them know that there was a dinosaur on the loose.

"Where's the dinosaur now?" Max asked.

"This one is in Nevado San Francisco, Argentina," Reese informed the group, "And judging by the burning fields on the news that this dinosaur is a fire type."

"Croc let's go we have a dinosaur to hunt," Jake yelled getting said dinosaur to rush forward.

"Now let's go," Rex said teleporting followed by the others.

Teleporting to the open fields of the plains Jake summoned the buggy to cover more ground quickly. Jumping inside Jake pressed the gas pedal, "Now where is it?" Rex muttered to himself before taking sight of something else making a dust trail.

"Guys I see the Alpha Gang," he informed the rest of the gang.

"Already wow that was fast," Max said.

And in the distant, both D-Team and Alpha Gang saw fire started to form. "We found our dinosaur," Zoe said as Jake turned to that direction.

Coming to the location first, the team got a first glance of the dinosaur. "That's a Tyrannotitan," Jake yelled.

"And that dinosaur is ours," Ursula yelled as Ed and Zander stopped across from the buggy.

"Alpha slash/Dino slash," the two groups yelled.

"Blaze Tyrannosaurs."

"Smash them Saichania."

"Soak them Spinosaurus."

"Roar Triceratops."

"Blow them away Carnotaurus."

"Bloom Parasaurolophus."

"Surge forth Suchomimus."

Hearing roars the Tyrannotitan looked behind it to see 7 other dinosaurs behind it. But seeing the T-Rex the rogue dinosaur's eyes narrowed and with a roar charged at its relative, the fangs catching fire, bit down on the neck surprising everyone.

"Why is the Tyrannotitan attacking Terry?" Max asked.

"Who cares let's go," Jake said signaling Croc to attack.

Roaring Croc attacked the dueling dinosaurs doing a dinosaur version of a Sparta kick on Tyrannotitan then spinning tail smashed Terry.

"Common Chomp beat Tank," Max shouted seeing Tank push back Chomp.

"Go Paris," Zoe cheered as Paris was helping Ace with Spiny.

"Don't let those brats beat you Spiny," Zander shouted.

"That's right Tank beat that dinosaur," Ed encourage.

"No fair why are two dinosaurs tag teaming Terry," Ursula whined.

As the battle raged all 8 dinosaurs started to get tired and it was being shown to the humans.

"We need to finish this now," Jake said.

"I couldn't agree with you more brat," Ursula agreed. "Ed fusion move now."

"Volcano Burst/Spike Arrow," Ed and Ursula yelled swiping the card.

Activating the two moves they fused together making the arrows burn. Dodging Paris and Ace move from the attack but behind Paris was . . . ZOE!

Running towards his girlfriend Jake used all the magic he had summoning the mini-guns taking the attack followed by attacking the two dinosaurs.

"JAKE!?" Zoe yelled running to the downed teenager. Turning him over, she gasped at the injuries as blood poured from all the wounds. Running towards them Max and Rex reached them also horrified at the lacerations he had, "You'll pay for this Alpha Gang," Max growled slashing the card he roared, "LIGHTNING BAZOOKA."

As the attack hit its mark defeating the two dinosaurs Spiny defeated Tyrannotitan. Grabbing the cards the AG left.

"Jake . . . Jake, please stay with me," Zoe pleaded. "Z . . . are yo . . . you alright?" Jake whispered.

"Don't talk right now and save your strength," she said with tears running down her eyes.

"I just called Ozpin," Rex said closing the phone, "He'll be coming soon."

"Zoe," Jake whispered but she still heard it, "I . . . love you."

Hurriedly checking his neck she sighed as there was still a pulse. "Don't worry he'll be fine," Max said but he wasn't sure himself.

 **Stopping right here, the next chapter will be the Christmas episode. The next chapter will also be where Voldemort will be taken care of, see you later.**


	37. Waking up and Secrets revealed

**Hey, I'm here with another chapter and this one will be a bit different from the DK episode that aired. So let's begin.  
**

 **But first a D-Team dinos and cards update**

 **Jake Taylor (Main Stone): Swift, Shredder moves: Water Javelin, Quake Saber, Earth Barrier, Jet Shuriken, Forest Frenzy, Fire Cannon, Poseidon's Wrath, Electro Strike, Hurricane Slash, Earth Blaster, Meteor Dive, Sonic Screw, Gyro Claw, Scorching Breath, Drive Strike, Mole Attack, Aqua Eruption, Wind Sickles, Claw Impaler, Gyro Claw, Oceans Assault, Scorching Breath, Drive Strike, Shining Slash, Cyclone Slash, Poseidon's Wrath, Hydro Claw, Aqua Jet, Cross Slice, Elemental Attack,**

 **Zoe Drake (Grass Stone): Paris, Swan moves: Natures Blessing, Thorn Whip, Emerald Garden, Leaf Storm, Leaf Shuriken, Big foot Assault, Metal Wing, Flower Cannon, Solar Striker, Rose Spear, Double Jab, Leaf Blade,**

 **Max Taylor (Lightning Stone): Chomp, Titan moves: Electric Charge, Electro Cannon, Lightning Spear, Electric Charge, Electro Slam, Electro Shocker, Lightning Strike, Lightning Bash, Nitro Driver, Super Shocker, Shock Cannon, Charge Ram, Lightning Bazooka,**

 **Rex Owen (Wind Stone): Ace, Fang moves: Cyclone, Typhoon Roar, Ninja Attack, Cyclone Breath, Wind Roar, Hurricane Blitz, Wind Fang, Wind Hammer,**

White, white was the only color he sees. Waking up Jake saw that he was in a white colored area, "Is this heaven?" Jake asked.

"No, but your close," a male voice said.

Turning around Jake saw the scene change starting to turn into a jungle. But in front of Jake was the very man that killed his parents, "Voldemort," the boy growled.

"Yes, it is I the man the Englishmen call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," the man boast. "And I'm here to take your body," he added.

"Not today," Jake growled but was stuck.

"Yes today," the man said walking up to him. "With the powers you've gained, you'll be an excellent host."

"Over by dead body," the young mage growled once more.

"Yes using this body I'll have some fun with that muggle girl then kill her," he said ticking off Jake big time.

"Don't you dare touch ZOE," Jake yelled breaking free of whatever held him down. 

Flying backward Voldemort was shocked at the power Jake exerted, "What is this power?" he asked, "Where did you get this power?"

"I got this power the moment you threatened Zoe," Jake said summoning all the guns he had begun to fire at Voldemort.

Trying to create a shield, Voldemort couldn't concentrate as he was being fired on. Having enough the dark lord unleashed a Crucio; moreover, when it connected with Jake all the teenager did was grunt while kept fire.

"Why won't you DIE," Voldemort growled yelling the last word.

"I won't die until I see you die first," Jake answered switching from guns to sword. "Spread your wings towards everlasting light, Shiroi Tenshi," Jake chanted unsealing his blade.

"Ah I see you know how to duel," Voldemort drawled. "Let us see how well you can wield your blade."

Holding the blade in a reverse grip, both circled around each other waiting to see who makes the first move. Tired of the waiting, Voldemort charged launching an overhead swing; however, Jake blocked it before sending it back up trying to slice Voldemort in half.

But Voldemort block then speared his opponent but Jake dodged to the left quickly making a mark on the shoulder. "Very good but why don't you join me and together we could rule," Voldemort told him.

"After you tried to kill me you're going to try and turn me to your side," Jake commented giving his answer lunging but Voldemort but had to hold his chest as the dark lord made a mark.

"You are no match for me," the man said. Knocking Jake to the floor Voldemort raised his blade, "I'll take great pleasure in using your body for my world domination and also killing that girl you love."

Hearing these words, similar to when Sirius kidnapped Zoe, something inside Jake to snap and in a magical burst Voldemort was sent flying backward once more. "For the last time you are not going to win," Jake said getting up holding the blade in a reverse position once more hand extended so the blade is pointing down he muttered, "Bankai."

With the word said a burst of magic swirled around Jake covering his entire body. " _What is this power_!?" Voldemort thought to himself watching as it started to slowly dispel. As it totally dispelled the mage was now wearing a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way to the elbow, pants with combat boots going a few inches to the knee bone, and a belt along with armband on the left arm (I know it's not a good description but it's Yuri Lowell normal (?) outfit from the Tales of Vesperia as well as the Project X Zone 1 and 2 series) with the color scheme being white and silver.

And in his hand was the longer blade that was still the same but with a long cloth on the end, "Hakushoku Hikari," Jake muttered the blades new name.

"I will not have you beat me," Voldemort roared sending spells at his opponent.

Still, in the reverse grip, the guard of the blade appeared acting as a shield blocking the attack. Rushing forward Jake appeared behind Voldemort and after a second a series of slash marks appeared on Voldemort, "This is where you die," he said raising his blade and yelled, "Mikadzuki Nami," ending Voldemort.

Panting Jake said, "Mother father you've been avenged."

"Thank you, dear," Lily said appearing in front of Jake followed by James.

"But the bad news kiddo was that the Voldemort you fought is only a piece," James told his son.

"So I'll have to face him again," Jake said then realized, "Zoe oh man I would love to stay but," Lily cut him off, "We know so go your time here isn't now so go."

"Thank you," Jake said leaving.

Waking up the first thing Jake saw was the hospital room he was in. "Man how long was I out," he muttered rubbing his face.

Feeling pressure in his right hand, Jake looked down seeing Zoe resting her head on the bed with tear stains on her face her hand connecting to his. Letting out a sad smile he gripped her hand causing her to stir, "Uh what," was the first thing she said before she saw that Jake was awake.

"Morning Jake," she muttered before her eyes widen screaming out, "JAKE you're alright." Hearing the commotion the nurse walked in to see the patient awake so calling a doctor and having another nurse call for Jake's family they looked him over.

After the scanning, Jake asked, "How bad?" But it must have been worse than he thought as Zoe let out a tear handing him a mirror; moreover, when he saw his reflection he now knew why seeing as there was a burn scar on the left side of his face covering his eye. And looking down he saw multiple stitches.

"The stitches will heal over time leaving a small viable mark but the scar on the left side of your face will never be able to heal properly not even magic can heal it," Zoe informed him.

"How long was I out?" he whispered but Zoe still heard it. "You were out for a month straight," she cried hugging him, "The doctors said that if you weren't awake by next week they were going to pull the plug. It took some arguing but I was able to let the doctors let me stay for this week."

"Zoe," Jake whispered hugging her, "I'm here and safe don't you worry."

"But you were going to die," she screamed, "I didn't want the last memory of you is your death."

"Zoe even if I do die I'll always be in here," he said pointing to her heart, "And as long as you remember me I'll never truly die."

"Jake we're so glad that you're alright," Max said opening the door wide open. Blinking at the sight of the couple Max said, "I just interrupted something didn't I?"

Seeing them nod Max said, "I'll be waiting outside."

"No stay and bring everyone else inside as well," Jake said.

After everyone piled inside he explained his dream and after he said, "I already know what happened from Zoe but how long will I have to stay?"

"The rest of the month," Ozpin told him.

"So I won't be missing Christmas?" the teenager asked.

"No, you won't."

"Common everyone let Jake get some sleep," Spike said ushering everyone out but Zoe looked scared. Seeing this Jake said, "Go I'll be alright."

Before Ozpin walked out he said, "I'll be sure to look up what you told me."

As days turned to weeks, Jake was able to leave the hospital. Placing his arm over her shoulder Zoe supported him to the car as teleporting would have messed up with the healing process.

Arriving at the D-Lab the place was covered with snow, "We still need to put up the decorations for the lab," Spike said. "And no the only thing you're going to be doing is laying on the couch," Zoe said pointing to said couch as Jake was about to say something.

Nodding Jake went to the couch, "How long are you going to be like this?" Aki asked worriedly. "From what the doctor said I'll be like this until the week of Christmas," her son answered petting Swift.

And for the rest of the month was the D-Team setting up decorations and Jake lightly exercising to loosen the muscles. Wiping her forehead, Zoe wondered where Jake was, "Do you know Jake is?" she asked Amy.

"Yeah I saw him in the back catching up on his sketches," she answered.

Walking to the back, she saw her boyfriend lying on a tree. Heading towards him she saw that he was sleeping so taking this time she examined the scar starting to tear up, "I'll be fine," he said as he sensed her walk up to him.

"But it was my fault that this happened," she said.

"Let's just forget about it, for now, alright," Jake saw getting a small nod.

After that, there were no more incidents as everyone was getting presents for everybody else. But the day before Christmas there was a party at the D-Lab as everyone was there, "Thank you again for protecting my daughter," Dr. Drake said to Jake.

"I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I let the attack hit her," Jake said getting a nod.

But as the night went on there was a crash rushing outside everyone saw the Alpha Gang trying to round up all of the dinosaurs. "Really you had to attack tonight," Jake said catching their attention.

"How are you here that combined attack should have killed you," Ursula yelled.

"Not going to tell you," Jake said, "But it's payback time."

"You'll never be able to beat us with this dinosaur," Zander told him. "Dino slash smash them Megalosaurus." But as soon as the dinosaur was summoned it went on a rampage destroying everything around it.

"Zander control it," Ed yelled. "I can't the dinosaurs out of control," Zander answered.

"Well do something," Ursula screamed but it was too late as Megalosaurus sent them packing.

"We need to do something," Rex yelled.

"Get everyone back inside then come back and help," Jake said.

"While Rex gets everyone to safety we'll battle the dinosaur," Max yelled.

"Dino slash," the three shouted at the same time.

"Roar Triceratops/Let's rock Eoraptor/Bloom Parasaurolophus," they yelled.

"Lightning Strike/Water Javelin/Emerald Garden," they followed up using a move card immediately.

As the Grass-type move took affect the javelins gained a more electric charge slamming onto him. As the smoke cleared both dinosaurs and humans were bombed with rocks from the area, "I'm so thankful for the fact that the lab is away from the city," Max said, "Yeah so am I," Jake agreed.

"Electro Cannon/Aqua Eruption/Flower Cannon/Wind Spears," they said with Rex following as he and Ace burst into the scene.

With the two cannon moves fusing together the wind spears all slammed on the out of control dinosaur before it was launched into the air from the geysers then as it fell the combined cannons connected sending it back away from the city.

"Don't let up," Jake yelled summoning the mini-guns firing away at Megalosaurus. "Electro Shocker/Metal Wing/Typhoon Roar," the three yelled as Jake was still firing away; however, the Megalosaurus caught one of the Pteranodon by the mouth sending it to the electric attack then another one to the path of the bullets with the last one to the wind attack.

"Man that was one counter," Rex said. But before the dinosaurs could move they were frozen stiff as Megalosaurus defeated each one of them, "Let's bring out the others," Zoe yelled getting nods.

"Defend your allies! Titanoceratops!" Max roared.

"Rise Up! Olorotitan!" Zoe screamed going next.

"Shred them with the winds! Gojirasaurus!" Rex shouted.

"Cut them into pieces! Therizinosaurus!" Jake howled going last.

"Gatlin Thunder/Gaia's Blessing/Sonic Blast/Crystal Crusher," they yelled as one.

As Megalosaurus was being pelted with lightning and wind the mother of the titans appeared behind Swan and with an outstretched hand the forest around the dinosaur grew the vines held the dinosaur in place as three crystals slammed onto it.

With panting breath everyone, including the adults when they heard the noises stopped, watch the dust cloud to see if the Megalosaurus was still up for a fight. Seeing Megalosaurus walking out of the smoke they were about to prepare another move card when it fell over returning to its card form.

"Man that was tiring," Max said.

"Agreed," the rest of the group said.

Returning to the lab, the four teenagers went straight to bed followed by the adults seeing as there was only room for the teenagers, Amy bunking in with Zoe.

The next morning was when the girls woke up, "Zoe wake up it's Christmas," Amy said shaking the girl.

"Common let's go wake the others," Zoe said. Walking out they already saw Jake awake sipping hot cocoa. "Nice to see you girls awake," he said upon seeing them.

"When did you wake up?" Zoe asked while making herself and Amy some cocoa.

Looking at the clock, "About ten minutes before you got here," he answered seeing as it was only 7:00.

As they drank the cocoa the boys came in, "Marry Christmas," Rex said getting replies back.

"Man we got a lot of presents," Max whistled seeing presents.

"Before we open any of the presents I want to give to Zoe," Jake said handing Zoe her present.

Opening it, with the others behind her, she gasped at what was inside. "Isn't too soon to be asking the big question?" Rex asked.

"It's not a wedding ring Rex," Amy said, "It's a promise ring."

"This looks beautiful," the girl in question said slipping it on. "How much did it cost?" Max asked.

"You don't want to know," Jake said then muttered, "So many favors I had to do in order to get the cash required."

"Well let's get to the other gifts," Amy said admiring the ring.

After that, they each opened their presents, as Jake got a trench coat from Zoe followed by a pair of Oakley shades from Amy than a Symphogear soundtrack as a combined present from Rex and Max. Zoe got herself a top of the line perfume from Amy and an anime outfit from Jake followed by a pair of shades from Max and some lipstick from Rex.

And as the rest of the gang got their presents they sat around the fire watching TV sipping the rest of their hot cocoa.

 **Stopping for now and for this second half is back to the normal DK episode which is episode 46 so let's begin.**

It was a new year as the gang was now in the back of the lab letting the dinosaurs run around. "Man New Years was a blast," Max said.

"Yeah especially with the promise ring big bro gave to Zoe," Amy said as the girl proudly wore the ring.

"I'm still surprised that Dr. Drake hasn't chased you around with that giant needle yet," Rex said.

"Well I did ask him beforehand so I have no worries about that," Jake said.

"That's good," she said lying her head on Jake shoulder with Amy doing the same with Max.

"But how are you feeling Jake?" Rex asked.

"I'm fine the scar doesn't hurt anymore," he answered.

"It does give him that bad boy look, though," Zoe said tracing over it.

"How's Reese doing with the android?" Amy asked.

"Reese said she was able to repair him but it seems like there's some missing data," Jake replied as the group went inside.

Entering the lab they saw the droid still working on the pile of dinosaur bones. "I still wonder if its part of the Alpha Gang," Max said.

"Then why would it save me and Rex," Zoe said.

"Didn't Dr. Owen find Rex in a pod?" Amy asked as the team updated Amy on what happened so far when she first joined the team.

"So that proves that me and droid aren't from this time period," Rex said. "And so aren't the Alpha Gang," Max added.

As Chomp bit his beard, at this point Reese and Spike entered the room, the dinosaur was thrown out as the androids beard became the head with the eyes glowing yellow.

"Did you use that," Zoe said, "His eyes glowed yellow."

"Where am I," the droid asked looking around, "And who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Zoe," she introduced, "Any you are?"

Taking a butler like posture the droid said, "My name is Jonathan nice to meet you." Looking around his eyes glow yellow once more, "That's odd some of my data is missing," he said before locking eyes on Rex, "Dr. Ancient?" he asked.

"No I'm Rex Owen," the wind tablet holder introduced, "But who's Dr. Ancient?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea like I said some of my memories seem to be missing," Jonathan repeated.

"I think Ancient was your original last name," Jake said, "Cause think about it, Dr. Owen found you in a pod which basically isn't normal."

"Your right but with some of the memories missing we won't really know," Rex said. But as they discussed about Jonathan, the D-Lab got a call from Dr. Owen, "Yes doctor," Spike answered.

"I've been getting calls about robot raider at excavation sites all over the world," he said. "But is this the android you told me about," Dr. Owen asked seeing Jonathan.

Feeling her phone go off, Reese answered it, "Hello dad what is it?" Turning their attention to her they heard her say, "What, who's there."

Heading toward the pet hospital they found an Alpha Gang ship out front. "What are you doing here?" Zoe asked Rod and Laura.

"Zoe chill somethings wrong with Terry," Jake said feeling around the dinosaur.

"Yeah probably from Dr. Z," Max said.

"No Dr. Z wouldn't do something like this," Jake said, "It was someone else."

"It was Seth," Laura blurted out before covering her mouth. "Seth what was he doing?" Rod asked but the girl remained quiet.

"Seth must have said something for her to keep quiet like this," Amy said.

Sighing Jake walked in front of her bending down on one knee in order to be at her height. "Did Seth do something to keep you like this?" he asked. "He said it was for my own good to keep quiet or else grandpa would get hurt," she finally said.

"What he would threaten grandpa like that," Rod said shocked.

"What did he do to Terry?" Max asked.

"He said it was a new move he was working on," she explained but wouldn't say anything else as the ship Rod and Laura were using was being used by Jonathan.

"I think I know what happened to Jonathan's memories," Reese said after some thought.

Back at the D-Lab Amy asked, "You know Jonathan?"

"Yes as you probably already know is that the Alpha Gang are from the future," Rod said getting nods.

"But we came to the past with another family," Laura said, "The Ancient Family."

"Didn't Jonathan call you Dr. Ancient?" Zoe asked getting a nod. "But what are you doing?" Reese asked Rod who was typing on the computer.

"Shutting down Zeta Points force Fields," Rod answered then said, "Force fields have been shut down," as the map went online showing Zeta Point.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Max asked.

"But without a stone, Rod won't be able to teleport," Zoe said. "Actually I have one right here," he said bringing out an Alpha Scanner, "Your teleporter works with the stones right?" he asked removing the fire stone.

"As long as there is a stone inside the machine will work," Reese said, "Can I see that for a second Rod?" she asked with the boy handing it over.

"But what about me?" Laura asked.

"Stay here and help Terry feel better," Rod said getting a nod.

Teleporting to Zeta Point the meet up with the Alpha Gang and with questions coming later they ran down the elevator to see Seth with a down and burning Helga. "What's going on and why would you hurt Helga?!" Dr. Z asked.

"What did you do to make Terry feel like that?" Rod asked.

"You're the one who stole memory from my memory back," Jonathan asked receiving shocked looks from everyone.

"So what are you," Ursula asked, "A double agent."

"No he's someone working by himself, isn't that right?" Jake asked.

"You are correct," Seth answered. "Before your forget brat," Ursula began, "You're the enemy of everyone here."

"Our real enemy are those who hurt dinosaurs," Max said glaring at Seth.

"And here is where your wrong," Seth said, "My goal is to bring about the top dinosaur evolution."

"But what gives you the right to force any animal to evolve," Jake said.

But before anything else could be said both Spiny and Tank were summoned to the field. Glaring Seth said, "Surely you don't think I'm defenseless here," summoning Tryannotitan.

"Deal with him Spiny Tank," Dr. Z ordered.

"As usual you're in over your head," Seth said, "Now watch as I force Tryannotitan to use a Super Move I just perfected, Fire Scorcher," swiping the card.

As the card took effect, Jake had to grab his heart like he was having a heart attack. "Jake are you alright?" Zoe asked seeing go down as Spiny and Tank were defeated.

"I'll be alright," Jake grunted standing back up. Looking behind them the team saw the Alpha Gang running off, "Now it's our turn ready?" he asked.

"Ready, dino slash," they all yelled.

"Triceratops! Roar!"

"Let's Rock! Eoraptor!"

"Parasaurolophus! Bloom!"

"Carnatorus! Blow them away!"

But before they could even let a move in Seth launched Fire Scorcher once more defeating all four in one shot. Reclaiming the card, they ran outside as the island shook, "What's going on?" Zoe asked. "Let's get out of here," Max yelled teleporting away as Jonathan took off in the ship.

 **Wow, that was longer than my usual chapter but Voldemort is finally taken care of. The next chapter is where all is reveal with Seth summoning two dinosaurs instead of one as I'm going to introduce the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World, see you later.**


	38. Final Battle

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter of this nearly complete fanfic. Man has this been a blast writing/typing, with everything I've done and with the support of you the reader so thanks for reading this story. But in other news, I'm thinking about doing a Symphogear and Naruto crossover with Naruto being a female so you can comment your answer here or on my Google plus page which is keeko saludes (Rwbyknight) and with that out of the way let's begin.  
**

It was only a few hours after the D-Team plus Jonathan have returned from Zeta Point. "All communications to Zeta Point have been shut down," Reese said after a third try of trying to gain communications to the island.

"I hope Rod and the others are alright," Laura said worried but let out a small smile as Terry tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry about them," Jake said, "I'm sure they're fine."

But not far from them was Rex and Jonathan taking, "I already know I'm from the future seeing as my adopted father found me in a pod but can you tell me what happened?" Rex asked.

"Your father, Dr. Ancient, and mother, Dr. Cretacia had a vision," Jonathan explained. "I vision of the dinosaurs calling out for help."

"That's what we heard when we first grabbed the stones," Max said holding out his Dinowatch followed by the rest of the team, showing the piece to Jonathan.

"Yes but it was a complete disk," the android said as the others revealed their pieces.

"I guess mines the centerpiece," Jake said getting a nod. "After many tests they discovered they could use the stone's power to travel to the time of the dinosaurs," Jonathan revealed.

"But where does the Alpha Gang come into play?" Zoe asked.

"They went along for the trip not wanting to be left out on such a trip," Jonathan answered. "After arriving the scientists were able to turn the dinosaur to cards that's when things turned for the worse."

"But what about Rex?" Max asked.

"Well Dr. Cretacia didn't know at the time but she was carrying young master Rex inside of her," Jonathan answered before going back on track. "Dr. Z's diabolical work delayed our plans with the card conversion taking 6 months instead of 2."

"Then Rex started kicking with even more trouble, correct," Jake asked. "Yes we were going back to our time for Rex to be born then resume the project but Seth and Dr. Z sabotage the time machine," shocking everyone.

"I knew they were bad but to do this," Jake said.

"The day you were born they knew you would love dinosaurs so they hung that necklace," Jonathan said.

"So that's where it came from," Rex said looking down at it.

"I still can't believe you're the same baby I saw all those years ago," Laura said.

"It was then they secretly summoned me to protect you at all cost in case of an emergency which became a frightening reality," Jonathan continued scaring everyone. "The plan Seth devised turned deadly because as we were testing the final warp test Dr. Z and Seth launched your parents, me and you out of the ship and into the time stream," finishing his story.

"Then that's when Dr. Owen found you," Spike said.

"And my parents?" Rex asked. "Forgive me but my memory bank doesn't hold any more information except for what I just told you," Jonathan revealed looking down.

"Yeah don't you worry I'm sure your parents are alright," Max said placing his arm on Rex's shoulder.

"You're not alone bro cause we're here as well," Jake said.

"But how is Seth involved?" Reese asked.

"To force dinosaurs to evolve that's why," Max said.

"I remember Dr. Ancient always arguing with Seth," Laura revealed gaining shocked looks from the D-Team. "I shivered at the coldness in his eyes," she said as she was trying to shake off the memory.

It was then Jake gasped for air clutching his heart. "Jake are you alright?" Zoe asked worried.

"Seth's using Fire Scorcher again," he grunted getting back up.

"Zeta Point just showed up," Reese said, "And there's a UFO approaching," shocking everyone.

Running outside, they all saw the rest of the Alpha Gang get out of the ship. But as Dr. Z was getting both his beard and butt bitten by Terry and Ace the Dinowatch went off, "Where's the dinosaur?" Dr. Z asked getting up.

"It's on Zeta Point and there's two dinosaurs appeared," Jake answered.

 **Since this episode is the different parts I'll try and fit them altogether so on with episode 48**

Off in the distance was Zeta Point flying over the city; however, what was jumping down from Zeta Point was shocking everyone.

Because as the thing landed there was two dinosaur's one black, with fire running through the veins, and the other white but both of them were Tyrannosaurus with the white one having longer claws as the only visible change.

Trailing the two dinosaurs were both the D-Team and the Alpha Gang. "Seth is behind this I just know it," Dr. Z yelled. But Jake ignored it staring at the two dinosaurs, " _Where have I seen those two before_?" he thought to himself.

"You alright?" Zoe asked. "Yeah just thinking that's all," her boyfriend answered.

"Is it me or are they looking for something?" Zander asked as they were both looking for something.

But no one could answer as both dinosaurs attacked the jets, "We need to bail out now," Spike yelled as everyone from both ships ejected; however, the bad news kept coming as Jake landed right in front of the two dinosaurs.

"Oh man why do I get the feeling they're after me?" Jake muttered to himself.

But before the two mutated dinosaurs took another step Chomp, Ace, and Paris appeared. "I'll get in on the action as well, dino slash! Let's rock Eoraptor," Jake yelled swiping the card.

Using Lightning Spear, Chomp ran right towards it but the move hand no affect. "Then let's try this Fire Cannon on the other dinosaur," Jake commanded but that move also had no effect.

"Fucker is mocking us," Jake growled as the two dinosaur's response was to puff air through their noses.

"With sizes like theirs they can deserve to jerks," Rod said.

"But why are they staring at Jake?" Spike asked as the dinosaurs were indeed staring at the mentioned teenager.

" _So it is me they want but why_?" Jake thought.

As they regrouped, an image of Seth appeared, "I hope you enjoyed both my Black T-Rex and my Indominus Rex," he said.

"When I get my hands on you Seth you're toast," Dr. Z yelled.

"So that what they're called," Zoe said.

"Don't argue about it Max Seth won't even care," Jake said before Max could yell.

"Now hand over the stones," Seth commanded.

"Never," Max yelled but dodged as new droids jumped down.

"ZOE," Jake yelled as the androids kidnapped Zoe.

"I'll ask one more time, hand over those stone," Seth commanded once more.

Head lowered, Seth thought that now he had the girl they were sure to surrender but was confused as to why both teams nervous. Well, he got his answer when Jake roared, "I'm going to tear you apart for taking Zoe, BANKAI," yelling the last word as a HUGE burst of power swirled around the teenager.

Looking behind him, Seth was shocked as to see both of his dinosaurs stepped backward but refocusing to what was in front of him the lead boy had the girl in his arms with his own androids destroyed.

"I'll get those stone from you brats one way or another," Seth smoothly said disappearing.

Before both Tyrannosaurus returned Jake heard, "We'll be meeting again chosen child."

"Common let's go to Zeta Point," Max said.

"Then while the Alpha Gang takes their own ride we'll be taking ours," Jake said as the buggy morphed to flight mode.

Hopping inside, the D-Team followed the Alpha Gang, leaving Ed, Zander, and Ursula behind, to the burned hole in Zeta Point. Encountering droids at every turn Jake and Jonathan took care of them, "While they're taking care of the droids we'll taking the elevator up to the Bridge," Dr. Z said as everyone rushed past the two fighters.

Still fighting Jake said to the droid, "We need to find the others."

"Yes," Jonathan said put stepping on something he saw a robot arm and hand, "I know that arm from anywhere."

"Helga?" Jake asked getting a nod.

Finding all the pieces they were able to fix Helga and regroup with the others, who were trapped in a random room. "Common to the Time Machine room," Dr. Z said.

Upon entering the room, they saw Seth with wat looks like copies of the stones, "So it looks like you already made copies uh Seth," Jake voiced.

"What but how?" he asked. "Doesn't matter but are you looking for these," Spike said holding up the copied stones before escaping.

Running down the hallway, the group were stationary when Tyrannotitan was in front of them. "Tyrannotitan," Max said as Seth walked up behind the dinosaur.

But bursting through the hallway connecting the two was Terry biting on the throat sending the other tyranno dinosaur to the ground. "I'm not letting you take Zeta Point without a fight," Dr. Z said.

"Then if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get," Seth said, "Fire Scorcher."

"Man that move again," Jake grunted. "It's too powerful," Rex said.

"I don't care how powerful it is there must be a way to beat it," Max growled. "Dino slash! Roar Triceratops," summoning Chomp to its battle form.

"Dino slash! Blow them away Carnotaurus," Rex said summoning Ace to his battle form.

"Thunder Bazooka," Max said going first swiping the card. However, as the move landed it did no visible effect as Tyrannotitan threw Chomp to the side with Ace making his attack but with no visible damage.

"Oh man not even a scratch," Zoe said.

Before another move could be use Seth launched Fire Scorcher but, to everyone's surprise, a huge crystal appeared reflecting the attack to the dinosaur making a visible mark. "Guys use a fusion move," Jake yelled.

"Then let's go," they both yelled. "Together Max," Rex said. "Thunder Storm Bazooka," they yelled.

Charging, Ace in front of Chomp, the two dinosaurs combined showing a drill of wind and electricity ending the battle. "We got the Tyrannotitan card," Max said.

"No matter as I already perfected my two dinosaurs," Seth said showing a Dinoholder. "Now rise Black T-Rex and Indominus Rex," he roared as the two dinosaurs were summoned.

But even with Seth commanding them to attack they just stood there, "Why aren't you attacking?" Seth demanded.

"It's me you want isn't it," Jake said stepping forward. "JAKE?" Zoe yelled worried but couldn't do anything as the Indominus Rex roared at her.

"We have been waiting for this day," the Indominus said in their minds but it sounded female

"Yes for even we dinosaurs have known when a human with special abilities would be born," a male Black T-Rex said.

"Why me?" Jake asked.

"There are higher powers that foretold of you young Harry," Indominus said.

"But now we must see if you're ready for the future," Black T-Rex roared as the entire area changed to that of the jungle.

"But only you alone will be tested," Indominus said as a huge force field took effect denying access to everyone on the outside.

"What are they doing?" Seth asked typing on the Dinoholder but it refused to work.

"Jake don't do this it's too dangerous," Zoe yelled.

"Reflect the light, Eita," Jake said releasing weapon getting into a stance.

"Fire Scorcher/White Flame," the two dinosaurs yelled combining the two attacks.

"Crystal Reflection," Jake commanded returning the fused attacks.

As the attack connected causing smoke, Jake rushed in slashing at the two dinosaurs as, to everyone's surprise once more, actually did some damage.

"Wow he's doing some damage," Rod said. "But no enough damage," Laura said as Jake was thrown back to the shield. "Jake your injuries," Max warned as he saw glimpses of blood on his shirt worrying Zoe even more.

"I know," Jake said holding his left shoulder.

"Scorching Fang/Crushing Claw," the dinosaurs called out once more bursting through the smoke.

Resealing Eita, Jake said, "Spread your wings towards everlasting light, Shiroi Tenshi," before doing a rolling dodge forward dodging the fang then holding the blade at a vertical angle blocking the claw.

"Shining Burst," Jake yelled as a white light burst from his body making some injuries on the two dinosaurs; however, had to hold his left shoulder once more.

"Why don't you give up," Indominus said getting back up.

"Yes, we all know we'll win," Black T-Rex added, "I don't know what the higher powers meant when they said that he'll be the destined one but I don't see it."

"Yes my friend let's just kill the rest of them staring with the female he loves so much," Indominus followed.

"I don't care what you do to me," Jake growled, "But I won't let you harm Zoe." But what shocked everyone, including Jake, was that a black blade appeared in his left hand with Eita floating around him; moreover, looking closer at Eita it seems to have changed. Now taking form of a scythe as the blade was crystal, "Now time for round two," Jake said rushing in as the scythe blocked the oncoming claw attack then counted as all three blades glowed different colors now making some serious damage.

"That's what I'm talking about," Max cheered as everyone still watched the human with wired abilities take on two mutated dinosaurs.

After about 5 or so minutes of slashing, all three competitors looked tired. "Had enough you overgrown lizards," Jake panted as Eita, since Jake couldn't keep focus, returned to the teenager. 

"Not even close," Black T-Rex said charging once more followed be Indominus.

Holding the blades in a reverse grip, Jake rushed in then with a jump all three connected. "So who won?" Rex asked.

"I don't know," Spike said.

But the winner was clear as both dinosaurs burst into particles being absorbed into Jake. However before anything could be done Seth grabbed the down teenager before fleeing, "Seth come back here," Max yelled chasing after him followed by the rest of the group.

Entering the Time Machine room, they see Seth strap something onto Jake. "What are you doing to him?" Zoe yelled.

"His power is the thing I need to complete the time machine," Seth said.

"But you're hurting him," Laura said both seeing and hearing Jake yell in pain. "No matter for when I'm done he won't be breathing," Seth told them but was confused to why the machine was going out of control.

"What's going on?" Seth said typing faster. "I promised I would tear you to pieces and I always keep my word," Jake voiced overloading the machine opening a portal sucking Seth in.

"You alright Jake?" Zoe asked before he was knocked out.

After who knows how long Jake woke up to see the group in front of him. "I take it your Rex's real parents," he said towards the two new faces.

"Yes and we thank you for befriending him," the female said.

"No problem but seeing as Swift and the others are here then it's time for you to go home," he stated getting nods.

"We already said goodbye to our dinosaurs but we thought it would be unfair if you didn't say goodbye," Max informed his brother. 

Bending his knee Jake looked at the dinosaurs he befriended over the year, "Look, guys and girls, it's been a blast but this is where we part." Also looking down Swift and the others said their own goodbyes before Jake returned them to their card form.

"See you around," Jake told Rex as the humans from the future were teleport to the Backlander before vanishing to the time portal.

 **And that is the end of this series, sorry if the fight wasn't one you were expecting but I wanted Jake to have some action seeing as he barely hand any lately so yeah; moreover, there will be a new fanfic for this series which will be called Prehistoric Magic: Time Adventure I'll probably be changing the name but expect it to be up soon so see you later.**


End file.
